Can You Hear My Call
by Shades of amber
Summary: Alexis Isabella Rain Forbes comes back to Mystic Falls for Stefan. But it seems everything is coming back to keep them apart. -complete-
1. Do You Remember

_Can You Hear My Call_

I drove home from the old hick town school of Forks, Washington irritated as hell. I soon pulled up into the driveway of, my supposed house. I got out to see Edward standing there waiting for me. I sighed heatedly, not wanting to deal with his melodramatic shit. Oh, I'm sorry excuse my language…. NOT!

I stood there waiting for him to say the first word. "Hey" I said simply deciding the break the awkward silence between us. "Come take a walk with me" he said clearing his throat at the end of his statement.

I followed him silently, not bothering to try and play the stupid little human. He stopped just a few feet into the woods. God what romantic walk to have. He stopped and looked at me his gaze sorrowful, well it was suppose to be an emotionless mask, but I could easily see right through it.

"We're leaving" he stated bluntly as he turned around to face me. I felt my insides doing a happy dance, but I knew I had to act hurt. "I'm coming with you than" I stated in fake stubbornness. "I don't want you to come" he fired back heatedly.

Oh yeah buddy well I don't even like you. He kept going on and on about something, he soon kissed my forehead saying goodbye. Oh yeah that's right act hurt.

As soon as I knew he was really gone, I ran back to my house at vampire speed packing my stuff quickly prepared to leave. I soon heard the clomp of Charlie Swans boots as he walked into the house taking off his gun belt and jacket.

"Bella I'm home" he yelled up to me in my room. I walked down the stairs coming face to face with Charlie Swan. I felt my eyes dilate largely as I looked him deeply in the eye. "Bella Swan has died she is not around anymore you shall forget about her: I said compelling him. He replied back mechanically.

I ran up to the bathroom quickly taking the contacts out letting my bright green gray eyes shine away. I took off the itchy wig that was bugging the crap out of my scalp.

My blonde hair fell down past my waist in light waves. I soon grabbed all of my stuff and just ran into the woods, not knowing where to go at first. A bright idea suddenly popped into my head. Why not go back to Mystic Falls.

Oh you guys are probably wondering what the hell is going on now. Well for starters my name is Alexis Isabella Rain Forbes. Daughter of William and Evelyn Forbes. I was born February 17, 1847 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was best friends with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Till….. Katherine came to town and ruined everything for us.

Pearl one of her vampire friends snuck into my quarters and kidnapped me she soon explained she did it for Katherine. She changed me and said I had to leave Mystic Falls so I did vanished without a trace is what everyone thought even Damon and Stefan.

I soon made it to Mystic Falls, and sensed a blast of energy coming from…. The Salvatore boarding house. I forgot all of my stuff and ran to the house excited. I than noticed there were….Stefan and Damon.

How could I be? Hmm maybe I can mess with them a little. I ran like a lightening bolt into the house. I noticed both Damon and Stefan were out in the foyer looking around nervously. I ran past them in a blur, I swiped at them able to push them to the ground as I stood in front of them on display.

"Hi boys, miss me" I asked smirking widely. Stefan jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Lex" he muttered into my hair pulling me closer to him. I eternally swooned remembering me and Stefan were together before Katherine came to town.

We soon pulled away awkwardly. Just when I thoughti had a chance to breathe, Damon pulls me into a tight bear hug twirling me around in the air. "We thought you were dead" they both said incredulously.

"Well technically I am dead DUH" I told them sarcastically. "Alex, can we talk in _private_" he asked secretly stressing the word private to Damon. Damon got the hint and turned the other way but stopped before he left. "Why not I gotta go restock my stash since we have a dirty little lying theif" he muttered out menacingly actually mad at Stefan. He than sped off without another word.

"So what's up Stefan" I asked lightly with a huge grin on my face. He than did something that surprised me. He kissed me roughly on the lips pulling me into his passionate. Though it was sudden I felt myself respond back enjoying finally having Stefan back.

I soon heard a girl coming in the door yelling for Stefan. We pulled away quickly not wanting anyone to see. I than saw her walk in and my jaw hit the floor. I ran over to her at vampire speed pinning her to the wall by her neck.

I obviously knocked the wind out of her. "Katherine" I growled and hissed out at the same time with my vampire face out. She kept choking trying to catch her breath, her features were fearful as she stared at me. I than felt strong arms from behind me pulling me off of her. I let Stefan pull me back from restraining me.

"Lexi calm down calm down it isn't Katherine" Stefan yelled out making me face him. "Deep breaths" he whispers to me soothingly. I follow his directions and close my eyes taking deep calming breaths. I soon opened my eyes back up to them.

"Than who the hell is she" I asked pissed off now. "Her name is Elena, she's human nothing like Katherine" he said not knowing how to explain it. I stared at the scared girl still against the wall.

I studied her from far away. I blurred up close to her, which scared the crap out of her. I studied her more closely noticing her hair didn't have the wild untamable curls like Katherine did.

She had ruler straight hair and an odd sense of warmness surrounding her, her aura wasn't like any normal human's. "You're right she's nothing like Katherine" I said lowly brushing my fingers across her collarbone picking a stray lock of hair twirling it around.

"You're lucky he stopped me or else I would've snapped your neck like a twig in two seconds flat" I growled out in her ear, knowing Stefan would hear it.

He soon ran up behind me and grabbed my throat growling in my ear. "TO far Alex you know that" he growled all animalistic in my ear. "Stefan you've gotten a hell of a lot meaner and sexier since 1864" I whispered to him softly. That got him to drop his grasp and I soon sped off into the woods, watching what was happening in the house with him and look-alike.

I soon saw them pull each other into a short-lived kiss. I felt myself harden intentionally. He has a girlfriend and he just made out with me. "It hurts doesn't it" I heard Damon ask from the depths of the woods. I looked over my shoulder with a sorrowful gaze.

"What do you mean" I asked emotionlessly. "Watching the one you love with in love with someone else" he replied back instantly. I looked up at him with a surprised look plastered across my face. "You're in love with the human" I asked incredulously wondering if this was the real Damon I knew. He just nodded silently staring at the ground.

"They shouldn't be together now that he's on human blood of course" Damon stated out in the open. I stopped and stared at him beckoning him to continue. "He's been on animal blood most of the time than Elena fed him her blood to heal him now he's addicted" he said looking over at me.

"I can help him control it and handle it probably" I stated strongly. "Trust me Stefan would love to spend every second of his eternity with you, because he's still in love with you" Damon stated softly.

"How do you know" I choked out silently trying to hold in the sob threatening to escape me. "I've read it in most of his diary entries, and he's always kept your family crest ring on a chain around his neck never took it off, and he has a picture of you he always looks at" he said lightly.

"Wow, he should know I love him just as much" I whispered silently to myself hoping Damon didn't hear that.

* * *

_This is the beginning of a love square I guess you could say and than might turn into a love pentagon when Katherine comes to town….Maybe_

_Tell me what you think of this story and yes Bella and Stefan have quite a history together, also I just realized Bella was going to be called Lexi but than I thought that would be to weird since Stefan's best friend was Lexi so she will be called Alex by them_

_Do You Remember by Jay Sean_

_Love Hurts by Incubus_

_Pretty girl by sugarcult_


	2. Make Me Wanna Die

_Omg it seemed this story is very popular with everyone so I will keep this going I'm so happy that you guys like it and yes I know this may be the only Bella/Stefan story out there and I'm glad to be the author of the first I just like Bella with every character in my favorite movies and shows etc…. That's why I plan on writing Bella/Elijah and more Bella/Covenant member story one of them not Caleb since I already wrote one of them give me ideas if you want me to write anything specific just send me a message and I shall try my best to write it

* * *

_

I ran back to the boarding soon after I ate. I was prepared to go to Stefan's room to confront him. But he wasn't in there. I sniffed around for him. He's down stairs with the blood bags.

I blurred downstairs to see him standing over the fridge with a broken undeceive look on his face. "Are you going to drink it or not" I asked standing in the doorway. He looked at me with an embarrassed look on his face.

I leered over next to him. "Come on Stefan you could still drink human blood and be in control of it" I told him comfortingly. "I can help you with this" I told him rubbing him on his back soothingly. "How you're not that older than me" he said growling at the end. "Well I have plenty of control, and plus I'm a very good teacher" I told him raising my eyebrows suggestively at him.

With that I could tell that we were back to our normal conversation. "Really, cuz last time I checked you were pretty damn shy" he told me jokingly as were standing so close that our noses were touching. I felt myself start to eternally swoon. But I strongly willed it away.

I than pulled away from him with a broken look across my features. "No don't do that Stefan you're with that human" I spat the word human out strongly.

"I'm sorry, I did that to you Alex, but I was so happy that you were alive that I couldn't help myself." I looked him in the eyes as I felt my love accidentally slip from the crack and the walls I had in my eyes. "Stefan, you don't understand how much I hated getting turned I wanted to die because I had to be away from you" I told him passionately as I paced around him.

"Why couldn't you" he asked curiously. "Katherine said if I came back she would kill me" I said quietly staring at the ground. He sped up to me, cupping my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"Alex, you know you don't have to worry about that anymore, she's gone now" he whispered to me resting his forehead against mine. I felt the tears cascade slowly as he ran his fingers through my hair affectionately. I stopped myself from crying and pulled his hands away from me slowly as I looked at him with an apologetic look across my face.

"But you're still with that girl, and I will not let you cheat on a girl that doesn't deserve any of this" I told him softly as I started walking out of the parlor.

Than suddenly I was pinned to the wall behind me, a surprised gasp escaped my lips as I saw Stefan with passionate emotions fanning across his face in a blur. "I love you Alex" he growled out as his mouth attacked mine savagely. I eagerly replied back, all sensible thoughts blown out of the window. We were walking together blindly knocking everything over as we were caught up in our throes of passion. He grabbed me legs and lifted me up, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

All of the sudden he had us in his room with the door sealed shut. I felt my back hit the mattress behind us. He layed kisses upon my face sweetly. He soon traveled down lower, he sucked my neck lustfully and nipped at it with blunt human teeth. "Stefan" I breathed out heavily as I felt his fangs scrape against the column of my throat.

"Alex" he muttered into my neck huskily. "Do it" I whispered out to him knowing he wanted to taste me. He swiftly bit into my neck suckling the new open wound.

I felt a moan build up deep in my throat, as I let it free. Stefan was moaning in ecstasy. "Stefan, I love you, ahh" I moaned out too lost for words.

He cupped the spot right behind my ear, my sensitive spot. I pulled his hand away from the spot bringing it up to my lips. I kissed his palm lovingly, purposely lingering there for more than I should've. I left a trail of kisses down his throat stopping at his wrist. I licked it teasingly, leaving a small kiss. I bit hard into his wrist taking his blood, while he was still busy drinking from me.

I than felt myself start to weaken slightly. After a few gulps of his blood, I pulled away noticing that he was still drinking ravenously. "Stefan, stop that's enough" I told him shoving him off of me slightly. Than once he didn't listen to me, I used my strength flipping us over so I was straddling his waist growling at him sexily.

I saw my blood plastered all over his face, dripping down his chin. I leaned down to lick all of my blood off of his face like a thirsty little kitten. As soon as I was finished I locked his wrists in place, look shackles around him so he was trapped. "You know Stefan, last time I remembered you were never this wild" I told him teasingly smiling down at him.

"Yes that's different now, don't you like" he asked me teasing right back. "Yes, I do very much" I purred out to me kitten like. "I love you Stefan, you know it's real right" I asked him vulnerable for a second. His features softened slightly as he stared up at me, with his beautiful haunting hazel eyes. "I love you too, and it's real for me too" he whispered back lowly.

I leaned down to kiss him slowly the passion building between us. I than pulled away hearing someone outside coming in here. Damon and the human girl. "Fun's over" I told him pouting deeply. He smiled up at me caressing my cheek lovingly. "I love you" I muttered against his lips as I leaned down to kiss him one last time for today. I than jumped up at vampire speed, and sped back to my guest room in a blur so no one noticed that I was ever in his room.

* * *

_Ok I hope you like the fluff and blood play between Stefan and Bella. Yes now they are having a secret relationship and Stefan is going to break it off with Elena, that's apart of the story of course, sooo please review and give me your feedback_

_Songs inspired_

_Make Me Wanna Die by the pretty reckless_

_When you look me in the eyes by the jonas brothers (yeah I know it's weird but I think it fits :p)_

_Cannibal by Kesha_

_Disgusting by Kesha (I love her)_


	3. It's all coming back to me now

_Enjoy this chapter from Stefan's point of view on everything going on now

* * *

_

**Stefan's POV**

I felt my heart clench as I saw Alex standing there in front of me and Damon with a joking smile on her face. "Hi boys miss me" she asked us playfully. I jumped up in a blur and pulled her into a tight bear hug happy that she was still alive.

"Lex" I muttered into her hair emotionally as I felt my love for her that froze over for 145 years ignite like wildfire through out my whole body. Soon enough I realized we were hugging for to long. We both pulled away awkwardly, but as soon as I let her go. Damon swooped her up into a big hug also.

I felt a wave of jealousy roll over me as I remembered Damon used to have a crush on her when me and her were together. He than pulled away standing right next to me as we stared at her.

God she has gotten more beautiful with immortality. Her long blonde waves tumbled down past her waist, her green gray eyes sparkled with more excitement than I have ever seen. "We through you were dead" me and Damon blurted out at the same time. Which caused a small giggle to escape from her lips. "Well technically I am dead, DUH" she said jokingly.

"Alex can we talk together in _private_" I asked putting deep emphasis on private directing it to Damon. Damon got the message easily. Damon started walking out of the house but stopped looking at us both. "why not I gotta restock my stash since we have a dirty little lying thief" he said talking about me, causing me to stare at the ground till her left the house.

"So what's up Stefan" she asked lightly as she looked me over secretly hungrily. I pulled her into a rough bruising kiss letting the emotions get to me. She hesitated at first but quickly responding. I than heard Elena come in yell for me. We pulled away quickly acting like nothing happened. But as soon as Elena walked in, Alex had her pinned to the wall by her throat as she growled ready to attack her.

"Katherine" she growled out angrily the veins protruding under her eyes as her eyes darkened and her fangs lengthened ready for the attack. Elena was choking for air unable to breath as she was scared of Alex by the sudden attack. I blurred up behind Alex ripping her away from Elena forcefully restraining her.

"Lexi calm down it isn't Katherine" I yelled trying to calm her before she attacked Elena. I turned her around so she was facing me knowing it would help her calm down easier. "Deep breaths" I whispered to her to me soothingly. She followed my directions and soon was calmed down. The veins leaving her face as quick as they came.

"Than who the hell is she" she asked me pissed off now. "Her name is Elena, she's human nothing like Katherine" I told her struggling on how to word it. She turned her attention to Elena who was up against the wall paralyzed by her fear of Alex.

Alex studied her from far away at first. But than blurred in front of Elena causing a gasp to escape Elena as she jumped slightly. Alex studied her more closely seeing all the differences between her and Katherine.

"You're right she's nothing like Katherine" Alex said lowly as she brushed her fingers across Elena's collarbone creepily. She caught a stray lock of hair and twirled it between her fingers scaring Elena more and more each second.

"You're lucky he stopped me or else I would've snapped your neck like a twig in two seconds flat" Alex growled out menacingly in her ear. She knew I would hear it. I blurred up behind her and grabbed her by her throat pinning her back to my chest growling lowly in her ear. "TO far Alex" I growled out to her" I growled animalistic like in her ear.

"Stefan you've gotten a hell of a lot meaner and sexier since 1864" she purred to me knowing Elena would hear the innuendo. I wavered slightly turned on, as soon as I dropped my grip on her she blurred out of the house without another word.

I ran over to Elena pulling her into a short peck, she pulled back quickly with a fearful look across her features. "Who was that" she asked demandingly. "That was Alex" I said shortly. "Who the hell is Alex and why did she attack me" she asked stubbornly. I felt myself start to get annoyed with Elena, I was starting to get hungry and her attitude wasn't helping. "She was my best friend in 1864 she got turned by Katherine and she thought you were Katherine so that's why she attacked you" I explained to her through clenched teeth.

"Well from what it seemed like you guys were more than friends back in 1864" she yelled out pissed off. I lost my temper and slammed her into the wall growling at her. "What do you want me to say Elena we were together in 1864 courting each other until she vanished without a trace and Katherine came into town" I yelled in her face angrily.

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at me scared slightly. "What has happen to you" she asked silently. "I'm finally letting the real me out" I told her lying as I paced around the whole room in anger.

"No Stefan this isn't you" she said stubbornly. "Well than I guess you don't know me that well" I told her lowly. "But Alex does" she asked jealousy clear in her voice. "Yes she does she knows me more than I know myself" I told her not caring anymore. Elena soon ran out of the house going home.

I listened in on the conversation between Damon and Alex. Damon told her that I loved her still, than Alex told him she loves me still also. I clutched her family crest ring under my shirt silently praying.

I felt the hunger start to grow in me as I blurred down to the basement opening up the fridge of blood bags. I clutched both sides of the fridge not able to decide if I should drink the blood or not.

"Are you going to drink it or not" She asked brutally honest with me.

* * *

_Ok I know I ended right at the beginning of chapter 2 but do you want me to do the next chapter Bella's POV, Stefan's POV, Damon's POV, or Elena's POV? Give me your feedback and tell me if it is any good or not_

_Songs inspired_

_It's all coming back to me now by meatloaf_

_Set the fire third bar by snow patrol_

_Down by Jay Sean_


	4. Knives and Pens

_Can you hear my call_

_This story is really AU I enjoy thinking of different couples that have never been done and right now I'm starting to run out of ideas for future stories so feel free to give me ideas even of different things that don't have to be twilight or TVD any kind of story and I might be able to write it if I get a good idea for it so help me out please :)_

* * *

_Alex's POV_

I heard the human going off on Stefan in his room. The tension between them was thick in the air blowing all the way to my room. I could tell Stefan was battling the hunger inside him still and he needed to hunt soon with me. Just because I didn't like the human doesn't mean that I want her to get attacked.

I jumped up and slid on a new outfit. I changed into a corset top and cut off jean shorts with black fringe uggs. I walked out of my room when Damon was all of the sudden in front of me, staring at me with his icy hypnotizing blue eyes.

"What do you want Damon" I asked frustrated. "You can't go in there thing will get ten times worst" he said gravely. "Really try and stop me" I told him playfully challenging. He smirked at me when I tried to blur away from him. But he quickly grabbed hold of me pinning me to the wall. I noticed his face was hovering over mine with a cocky smirk plastered across his face.

I smirked up at him as he inched closer. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine hesitantly. I felt my smirk widen as I caught him off guard. I grabbed both of his arms pinning them behind his back. I pushed him down to the ground as he was facedown in the rug.

"Now that I have your attention" I said jokingly. "Don't tell me what to do, you should know I don't take orders well, and I will do whatever I want with Stefan and I don't care if I make it worse for the human I honestly don't give a damn about her" I growled out lowly as I bent down to his level.

He mumbled something into the rug, that I couldn't understand. "Are we clear" I asked as I yanked his head up by his hair. "Crystal" he rasped out painfully as I shoved him back down.

I walked to Stefan's room hearing they were talking about me. "Stefan I don't trust her she wants you to stay on human blood and that is not good" the girl Elena said determinedly. I knocked on the door and opened it and stood in the door. I smiled innocently at them and walked in like I owned the place.

"Hi I'm Alex we never got to meet each other properly" I said fake enthusiasm knowing that would get to her. "Yea I'm Elena" she said through clenched teeth. I frowned animatedly and turned my attention to Stefan. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out hunting with me" I asked happily grinning at him.

"Sure" he said grinning slightly knowing my plan. "Damon can keep you busy right Elena" I asked her innocently. "NO Stefan do you really need to go hunting" she asked turning her attention to Stefan. "I have to go Elena I'm really hungry" he said lowly in a whisper.

"But why do you have to go with her" she spat out finally getting to mad to hold it in. "Do you have a problem with me" I asked simply. "Yes, you're trying to steal my boyfriend and turn him into a monster" she yelled at me exasperatedly.

"I'm not turning him into anything I'm just rekindling something that has been hidden for over a 100 years" I said lowly telling the truth. "NO that isn't Stefan he's better than that" she said stubbornly.

"What is Stefan suppose to be like to you" I asked squinting my eyes at her menacingly. "Stefan is nice, gentle, honest everything good" she said lowly feeling embarrassed. "That's what Stefan says he is, but it's not true, he's even worst than Damon on the inside" I told her harshly.

"Ok time for us to go Stefan" I sai breaking the awkward silence. He followed me leaving her behind as I heard her break out into sobs as we left the room. I froze feeling a sliver of emotion for this girl. "Stefan why don't you go by yourself get a taste of it without me by your side" I said quietly as I waved him off. "Why what's wrong" he asked worriedly his hazel eyes crinkling in worry.

"I wanna talk to her, one on one, heart to heart" I said looking down at the ground. He smiled at me, and lifted my chin to peck me longingly on the lips. We pulled away begrudgingly and went our separate ways. I walked to into the room to see her on the ground sobbing crazily.

I felt my face blank out as I walked over to her, kneeling down to her level. "What the fuck do you want" she spat out through her tears. I didn't answer her I just bought her up to stand lightly. I took her into the bathroom as she stood over the sink still sobbing. I grabbed a tissue wiping her tears away soothingly.

She turned away from the sink disgusted with her reflection. I hugged her friendly as she cried into my shirt. "Shh I'm sorry" I whispered to her softly. She didn't say anything and kept crying and crying, I soon realized she wasn't crying just for that. She was crying for everything in her life.

I took her out the bedroom and set her down on Stefan's bed. "Tell me everything please" I said gently guiding her to face me. She soon took deep breaths and the tears still feel but her sobs quieted soon enough as she started to calm down.

"Everything, my life is a living hell I'm living in the shadow of…..her" she choked out trying not to cry. "Listen honey, I met Katherine she is evil and you're nothing like her they don't miss her at all I know, Stefan knows he was compelled and Damon is getting over her slowly" I told her comfortingly.

She nodded letting me comfort her. We talked for the next two hours, and soon enough I told her about my life. She was surprised when I told her I was the infamous Alexis Forbes that disappeared. I told her all about my life. Soon enough we found ourselves both crying over our life. Soon enough we fell asleep on Stefan's bed in our tears.

* * *

_Ok I'm sorry I just had to put the bonding between them in there I want a Alex/Elena friendship because honestly they both need someone to be close with. Elena has no one, no Caroline and definitely no Bonnie to help her through the vampire drama. And Alex has no one really so they will get close and soon enough she talks to Elena about her feelings for Damon, so tell me what you think about it, should I continue or not? Give me your feedback and I shall update soon :)_

_songs inspired_

_Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides_

___Courage by superchick (only for the together we'll make it through somehow)_

___Chelsea Smile by Bring Me The Horizon_


	5. Tonight

I soon felt a soft shake at my shoulder waking me up slowly. I opened my eyes to see Stefan standing there with a smile on his face. I looked over to see Elena wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go" I asked curiously. "Damon took her home" he said quietly as he sat himself beside me. "So what happened with you and Elena" he asked conversationally. "Stuff talked about her talked about me etcetera" I said in a bored tone.

I listened in to find we were all alone in the house. I than did something that surprised both of us. In a blur I flipped the both of us so I was straddling his waist.

I breathed out heavily as I bent down to kiss him slowly. I pulled back to see a look of surprise. "Now did I take you by surprise" I asked teasingly. I ducked my head down nuzzling his neck slightly as I licked and bit at it with my regular blunt teeth.

He moaned out loudly not caring if anyone would hear him. "You have to escort Elena to Miss Mystic Falls" I whispered sweetly against his chest. HE frowned and flipped us over so he had my against the bed by the throat.

"Why" he asked lowly. "Because I remember how special the pageant was to me when I was human and it seemed she wanted to do it for her mom" I explained quietly.

His grip on my neck loosened greatly, as he let go of it completely. He leaned down to kiss me softly. "Fine only for you" he muttered softly to me. I felt my eyes close involuntarily as he stroked my cheek lovingly.

I felt a flashback hit me suddenly

* * *

_Flashback_

_I giggled silently as I felt a heated trail of kisses down my neck. "Stefan stop we'll wake everyone up" I whispered silently with a smile on my face still. He rolled me over so he was straddling me. "Well I can be very quiet" he muttered teasingly kissing me silently. _

_I felt myself silently give into temptation as I replied back heatedly. He bit my bottom lip bringing it into his mouth sucking on it roughly. I felt myself moan huskily from the passion radiating off of him indulging me in a heated cocoon. _

_I flipped us over so I was on top taking it over now. He trailed his hand down my covered up back reaching for ties of my corset skillfully untying it slowly making me demand for more. As soon as it got off he flipped us over so I was under him. _

_He kissed me all over my face first making sure to spend extra time on my lips. He soon trailed down my neck leaving his own little love bite that will surely show later, but right now I didn't care. He kissed my collarbone lovingly for one second and soon trailing down to my breast biting the top of my right breast savagely. I let out a gasp of surprise of how hard he bit it. His tongue soon darted out soothing it. He than took my full breast in his mouth suckling it slowly causing a heat start to build up between my legs. _

_He kneaded my other breast slowly matching his sucking on the other causing a moan to erupt from the back of my throat. As soon as he gave my breasts enough attention he trailed down kissing my stomach._

_His tongue dipped into my navel swirling around wetting it. He pulled his tongue out and blew on it causing a shiver to shoot through me. He soon trailed down to my lower regions laying a kiss on my bundle causing me to slightly moan._

_He than took a long swift lick up my whole length causing an unexpected yelp to escape me. He dipped his tongue in between my folds lapping up all of my juices swiftly. I moaned in beat with his strokes pushing me closer. He felt my struggle for release and plunged his tongue in and out of my folds quicker and faster causing the breath to erase from my mind. _

"_Stefan" I moaned out biting my lips holding in the scream of ecstasy escape from me. Soon enough I was pushed over the edge riding on the waves of my hard orgasm that hit me suddenly. _

_He pulled away and smiled up at me. I felt lust overriding me as I pulled him up into a fiery rough kiss. I tasted myself on his lips causing me to go into a deeper frenzy. I flipped us over so I was on top with a mischievous naughty smirk across my features. "My turn" I whispered into his ear huskily. I saw him involuntarily shiver from the deepness of my voice. I smirked and kissed the corner of his lips eliciting a whimper from his throat. _

_I trailed my lips down his throat leaving my own little love bite on his neck so I wouldn't be the only one in trouble if anyone found out. I kissed down his abs admiring the harness of the muscle but still felt so soft against my lips._

_From what I could tell he was starting to become a shivering mess. I stopped at the waistline of his trouser smirking against his skin. I slowly unbuttoned them sliding off his drawers along with his pants._

_I than saw his large member standing at attention. I giggled silently and took him in my hand kneading his sensitive flesh slowly building him up. A chain of moans escaped his lips as he closed his eyes in contentment, enjoying the feel._

_I felt him on the edge of his release so I did something that surprised him. I wrapped my mouth around the head of his dick sucking on the tip slightly._

_I bobbed my head up and down taking him deeper and deeper with each bob of my head. He moaned loudly gripping the crown of my head moving me with each thrust. I soon felt him come in my mouth I easily swallowed down the substance oddly enjoying the taste. _

_I smirked at took my mouth away from his head with a pop. I crawled back up to him kissed him gently on the lips letting him get a taste of himself. He moaned into my mouth more hyped up than ever._

"_Time for the best part" I said huskily as I pulled away looking him in the eyes. He knew what I meant by the look I was giving him. I dragged myself up and positioned my center over his member slowly sliding down taking all of him in fully._

_We both moaned at the full skin on skin contact between us. I adjusted myself slightly to make sure I was comfortable and not in pain. After all this was my first time ever and same for Stefan also. _

_As soon as I started rocking slowly rotating my hips in circles. WE both moaned in sync with each other as we both started rocking faster and faster with each thrust._

_Stefan soon flipped us over so he could take over. He grabbed me by the thighs violently wrapping them around his waist so he would be able to go at a deeper angle._

_I moaned lustfully as he was able to hit my sweet spot better at this position. He soon started thrusting into me deper and faster causing the both of us to erupt in a frenzy of moans. Soon enough I was pushed over the edge into my second orgasm of the night. He slowed down helping ride out the waves and soon enough I felt him spill inside of me with a loud grunt. _

_Soon after that we fell asleep in each others arms enjoying our new deeper relationship. _

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Stefan soon shook me out of my flashback with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong" he asked sincerely. I rolled us over so I was across his chest with my ass in the air visible under Stefan's shirt. "Well since we just did it now, I was thinking back to our first time when human" I said shyly as I kissed him on the nose lovingly.

"So am I still just as good" he asked teasingly. I smirked up at him ready to tease right back. "Yes but you're a hell of a lot better now" I said lifting myself up so my head was just over his.

"More animalistic" I growled out throatily. I heard Damon come in so I jumped off of him. "Damon's here gotta go to my room" I said quickly in a hushed whispered so he wouldn't be able to hear. "But my shirt" he said out suddenly. "Is my shirt now" I whispered back to him with a joking smile as I blurred back into my room before Damon came upstairs to talk to me probably.

* * *

_Ok so this is slightly longer than earlier chapters but with the lemon it took up most of the story this is my first time writing it so how did I do with it? Probably not that good this is mostly Stella (Stefan/Bella) fluff since it is about them anyway please give me your feedback on this chapter should I continue the way it is or should I change some things about it also don't like it don't read and no flames they will be removed if they aren't a good enough flame like about my misspelling or any kind of errors than I will take that in consideration and try to make my story better_

_Songs inspired_

_Tonight by Enrique Iglesias (this song is soooo amazing)_

_Un-thinkable (I'm ready) by Alicia keys _

_Teenage Dream by Katy Perry_

_Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake_


	6. I Hate Everything About You

Damon's POV

I took Elena home making sure she was safe. Stefan went out hunting on his own which is definitely not good in my opinion. But I saw Alex and Elena sleeping with each other in Stefan's bed….in a totally innocent non-sexual way.

I slowly walked in the house listening around for nothing really. I than heard a heated moan coming from Stefan's room. I felt myself start to eavesdrop even though I didn't want to honestly.

"Shit Damon's here I gotta go" I heard a female voice said whispering to Stefan. Sounded like…. ALEX! Oh shit not good.

"But my shirt" Stefan said whispering hurriedly back to her. I came in up the stairs wanting to see this for myself, but she was already in her room. Eh who cares might as well go talk to her anyway.

I blurred into up to her door as I heard her bounce on the bed as she pretended she was reading something from her nightstand. I opened the door not bothering to knock.

"I could've been naked" she said in a monotone still staring at the magazine. "If there's something I've never seen I'll throw a dollar at it" I said winking at her suggestively. "I think you've just about seen it all buddy boy so no money throwing" she fired back sarcastically.

"Aw too bad" I said fake putting as I jumped on the bed settling myself eight next to her on my side facing her. "So what did you do today" I said sarcastically. "Nothing sat around talked with the Salvatore human pet" she said mockingly trying to get an reaction out of me.

I knew she wanted it, so I complied easily. I blurred on top of her and pinned her roughly to the bed by her throat. "Watch what you say Alex" I whispered in her ear sadistically. She smirked up at me her eyes sparkling mischievously. She than surprised me and pinned me to the bed by my throat instead.

"How about you watch it Salvatore cuz last time I checked you haven't had the thrill of the hunt in forever so I know I can easily beat" she spat venomously in my ear. She squeezed her thumb over my windpipe tighter causing a strangled cry to escape me.

"Yea that's right Salvatore how does it feel to be on the other side of the stick now, being tortured instead of torturing" she said maliciously smirking at me. "Listen I know you heard us" she growled out at me. "Honestly you were going to say you shouldn't do this, it'll hurt the human and that won't happen" she said mocking me.

"Well guess what" she asked not letting me talk. "I never listen I will do whatever I want with Stefan because we both know it'll be us together in the end" she said cockily.

"How do you know" I choked out barely trying to get her let go of me. I than felt her grip soften on my neck as she grimaced down at me sympathetically.

"Emily" she breathed out quickly as she let go of my throat. She sat down next to me on the bed as we just sat there in awkward silence. "Explain to me please" I asked her softly as I peeked over at her with a puppy dog face. She smiled hypnotizing me slightly with her smile. She than giggled silently slapping me in the head with her pillow.

She composed herself and looked me in the eyes gravely. "Before Pearl kidnapped me Emily snuck into my room telling me about a future for me" she said staring off into space. "She said I would be immortal, later in my life I will face a huge conflict later in my undead life and I would lose my one true love but than I'll find him together and happily ever after, not really" she said the last part as an after thought.

"How do you know it's Stefan" I ask quietly. "When you meet your soul mate you just know" she said shortly in a quiet voice. "Like when you're with them you get butterflies, and you feel like you can only be your true self around them only you trust them with your life" she said trailing off for a second before she went on continuing. "You could be the most evil sadistic creature out there and when you're with you're soulmate you want to be good for them, and you know no matter how many fights you may have with them you know in the end you both love eachother so much you would die without the other" she said finally shutting up.

I stayed quiet thinking to myself. "In the end you end up with Elena" she said quietly catching my full attention. "What no" I said lying through my teeth. "I'm just assuming from your feelings for her, cuz last time I heard Damon was the cold, heartless monster with no redeeming qualities" she said quoting Elena most likely. "But now you're still badass and a monster but you seem more human like" she observed silently to herself.

"Listen I'm not going to listen to you now" I said nonchalantly as I got off her bed and left her room without another word.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

**The moment I tried to help Damon out he decides to put all of his walls back up. Dammit this is the last time I try. It was slightly frustrating when human but not this hard. **

**I felt my anger built up which means I'm hungry now. I felt my emotions overtake me as I stormed into Stefan's room dressed in the exact replica of the one I had on before. **

"**Wanna go out hunting" I asked seductively. Stefan got dressed as fast as he could at vampire speed. We soon walked together out of the house ignoring Damon in the parlor. We stopped in the woods facing eachother somberly. "So how are we going to do this" Stefan asked shyly. **

**I giggled silently. "Well we could go to a club easy prey there or else, we could pull the old trick in the park with the nightgaurds or we could go out of town" I said throwing out ideas from the top of my head.**

"**How about the last two combined" he offered optimistically. We both stood there smirking at eachother. "That sounds like an excellent idea baby" I muttered to him lovingly as I kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

**

_Ok so this is my update this was mostly from Damon's POV I wanted to write about him for some odd reason. But I loved writing the scene between him and Alex but don't worry this is a Bella/Stefan story and a Damon/Elena story also please review and give me your feedback_

_Songs inspired_

_I hate everything about you by three days grace_

_Lost in You by three days grace_

_One step closer by Linkin park_


	7. Everybody's Fool

_Another update now of the continuous series of Can You hear my call (lol I know I'm awesome like that) anyway now this is for the episode Miss Mystic Falls and it will be just like the episode but with a twist since Alex is there. Of course I love how I have Alex she's sort of like a female version of Damon in a way. She is all cocky and badass on the outside but on the inside she is damaged she has had many horrible past experiences and I think I will now start getting into the deep and darker side of her show more emotion in it so warning for future chapters DARK!

* * *

_

Elena's POV

I just started talking with the infamous Alex Forbes in history. She seemed horrible at first the way she was acting to Stefan. Like…..a female version of Damon in a way. But I knew if I was able to become friends with Damon I could become friends with her too.

Last night we talked about everything I was the only one crying she told me about her as human but in some sad parts she didn't cry even when I thought she was going to.

I wanted to talk to her today. But now me and Stefan have to go to the dance practice for Miss Mystic Falls coming up. I was happy me and Stefan would I finally be able to spend time with eachother since forever. Everything has been horrible since we saved him from the tomb vampires and I gave him my blood. But now something has gone totally wrong.

He is not the same he says he isn't on human blood just a little edgy. Sadly I was able to believe it. But now Alex is here it has seems to have gotten worse. I picked up my phone prepared to call Stefan or Alex.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

**Alex was now in the shower when I came in the music was blasting loudly from the speakers. I walked into the parlor to see him doing Pull-ups at vampire speed. I than went to turn the music off so he would notice me. **

**He soon stopped hopping down to stare at me. "What do you want" he grounded out edgily. "What is going on with you" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing I'm fine I'm off the human blood now and I'm trying to keep the cravings down" he said lying lividly. "Yeah right tell that to someone who believes it" I said scoffing at him as I glared at him.**

"**I heard you and Alex leave out to hunt and I know for sure Alex would never drain bunnies she sticks with draining humans" I told him knowingly. "Believe what you want but I'm clean he said walking up to his room.**

**I heard Stefan fuming when Alex got out of the shower. "What's wrong" she asked worriedly as she took him in seeing right through him like she always does to us Salvatore's. He didn't say anything and continued to fume silently to himself knocking everything over in his path. I heard her sigh lowly as she than probably pinned him to the bed or somewhere causing a something to break.**

**I swallowed deeply and knew I had to leave now or else I would be traumatized for eternity or start hurting like I already have been.

* * *

**

_Alex's POV_

_After me and Stefan had a nice hunt and I showed him a good technique to help him I went to take a shower. I soon heard Stefan's Nirvana blasting through out the whole house as he tried to wrok off the cravings like he told me he would. _

_I felt myself bobbing my head slightly to the music thinking about Kurt Cobain. He was a wonderful I remember those nights together spent getting high in his earlier days before getting hitched with Courtney. Shame now that girl is a hot mess. _

_Anyway I soon got out of the shower wrapped up in one of Stefan's brown fluffy towels. I heard Stefan in the room throwing everything around punching everything pissed off._

"_What's wrong now" I asked nonchalantly. "Damon and them keep bugging me about the fucking blood" he spat out angrily. I sighed and let him have his hissy fit for a few more minutes as I got dressed. As soon as I had my skinny jeans and t-short on I surprised him by pinning him to the ground straddling his waist._

"_You done" I asked smirking down at him. He looked up at me incredulous but soon calmed down underneath me. "Now remember you have to get ready for school starts soon" I said smiling at him kissing him quietly before getting up off of him bringing him up with me._

_He sighed and went to take his shower. I than heard my phone start to go off I quickly picked it up not recognizing the number. "Hello how may I help you" I drawled out loudly. I heard the line was silent on the other end. "Hello" I asked again slightly irritated. "Ok whatever whoever are I can easily hunt you down and rip your throat out" I growled out lowly into the other line. I was ready to hang up till Elena's timid voice speak up over the phone._

"_Alex it's me Elena" she said louder before catching my attention. "Why hello Elena" I said smiling to myself. "How may I help you" I asked happily smirking to myself. "I was wondering if we could hang out later at the grill or something after practice with Stefan" she asked nervously. "Of course Elena I would love to" I said smiling glad to have a friend. But in the back of my head I felt a voice nagging at me. You're hurting her you're with her boyfriend you can't do this to her if you do than you won't have a friend anymore. _

"_Practice for the Miss Mystic Falls" I asked lowly knowing she would barely be able to hear me over the line. "Yeah that you were in it remember the dance" she asked chuckling slightly chuckling over the line. "Of course I remember I'm not that old" I joked back at her giggling over the line. _

"_So I'll text you a good time we could meet up at the Grill" she offered seriously over the phone. "Yes of course I'll be waiting" I said grimacing slightly at the statement. _

"_Ok well I gotta get ready for school is Stefan going to be there" she asked the last one a little too quiet. "Yea he's getting ready right now" as I said that Stefan came out of the shower already dressed._

"_Yes well gotta go talk to you later" she said hanging up shortly. I smiled and hung up my phone liking the human. But of course I would never admit that out loud. "Who was that" Stefan asked looking at me behind him through the mirror. "Tis was you're girlfriend Elena" I drawled her name out. "What did she say" he asked nosily. "She wants to hang out with me" I said lowly. "Ok than" Stefan replied awkwardly looking down at the ground._

"_Stefan before you go me and you gotta talk" I said getting up to stopping him before he got out the door. "YEa what is it" he asked smiling at me. But he saw my serious face and his face dropped into a concerned grimace._

"_Stefan we can't be together" I whispered hoarsely. "Why" he asked lowly disappointment tight in his voice. "Because the way Elena was talking about you so animatedly and loving she's the only friend I have had since You and Damon when I was human and I know when she finds out about us which she will eventually she will hate me for that and I can't risk losing my only friend" I said feeling tears ready to burst but I expertly held them in. _

_He just stared at me longingly and sadly. "Fine than if that's how you want it than" he said lowly in a dangerous voice. He knocked over a vase as he sped out of the house going to school. _

_As soon as I thought he left the house I fell to the ground sobbing loudly not caring who would hear me. What have I just done?

* * *

_

_Ok so here is my update I worked very hard on it I hope you enjoy it please review and give me your feedback and I shall update as soon as I can I think on my schedule I'm suppose to update sometime later I think? Who knows you have to check on my profile for the full schedule anyway moving on_

_Songs Inspired _

_Everybody's fool by evanescence_

_Diamonds aren't forever by bring me the horizon_

_Crawl by Breaking Benjamin_

_~Lexi~_


	8. Mr Brightside

_Stefan's POV_

_I rushed out of the house not wanting her to see me like this. I couldn't let her see weakness that was how it was with the three of us when we were human. _

_Alex never showed emotions with anyone only me really, and if she knew your weakness and she was pissed at you she would prey on you and ruin your life._

_I stopped suddenly hearing a loud strangled sob echo through the air coming from the house. I felt my heart clench. Alex was crying for the first time in years probably. _

_I sighed trying to hold myself in place and not go call Elena break up with her and go to Alex. But I couldn't I just had to stay with Elena at least until after Miss Mystic Falls. If I could make it until tomorrow than I should be fine.**

* * *

**_

Elena's POV

The moment I hung up with Alex I knew something was wrong with her but I knew I shouldn't push her that far. So I just left it at that. I looked behind me to see Caroline standing there quietly with her usual bubbly expression.

"God Caroline don't do that" I grunted out surprised. "Sorry I'm just so excited since the Miss Mystic Falls is tomorrow" she said excitedly jumping up and down. Honestly her peppiness was giving me a headache. "Yeah it will be great" I replied meekly.

"Who was that you were talking to" she asked nosily breaking the silence as we walked to class. "Oh just a new friend" I replied shortly. "Who is she" Caroline prodded some more.

"You'll see her at the Grill tonight" I exploded freely getting irritated. She squealed loudly drawing attention to us. Caroline stopped looking around at everyone with a deep sneer. "Look away people nothing to see here" she growled out slightly in the human way.**

* * *

**

_**Damon's POV**_

_**I got in the house only to see Alex laying on the floor. I knelt down only to see her face red and swollen. She must've been crying. I sighed lightly and picked her up effortlessly. **_

_**I didn't know where to take her so I decided to take her into my room. I gently layed her on my king sized bed tucking her under the covers making sure she was tucked in tightly and settled peacefully. **_

_**I felt contempt watching her sleep but than inwardly groaned to myself. God I feel like the Gaylord Edward Cullen. How the fuck did I end up like this. I realized I had deep feelings for my best friend when I we thought she disappeared. **_

**_I was distraught so much I couldn't even come out of my room for a while. I soon noticed that she was starting to stir groaning slightly. Oh shit how is this going to end._

* * *

**

**Alex's POV**

**I sighed and stirred quietly groaning feeling a mattress under me instead of the hard floor. I opened my eyes to see Damon pacing around the bed I was tucked in. I looked around and new for sure that it was his room from the design.**

**I stared at him questioningly. "Why am I in here" I asked cautiously. "I came in to see some hot mess spread out across my floor so I decided to help out and take you somewhere comfortable" he said sarcastically. "Still have your Damon humor I see" I said teasingly as I stood up looking in his full length mirror.**

"**So you want to know" I asked as I bought the hair away from my shoulder inspecting the crook between my shoulder and neck. I saw in the reflection Damon blur up right behind me.**

**He caressed the wounded area gingerly. I felt the raw tenderness hit me from just a while ago that Stefan gave me. He growled lowly knowing who it came from. He than softened and leaned down kissing the wound lightly lingering for a long time. I felt my head loll back against his shoulder a low moan escaping me. **

**I turned around facing him in a blur staring at him intensely. "What are you doing" I asked icily. "I'm sorry I thought you would just want some distracting" he told me simply. "Why" I asked stupidly. "Because of Stefan he's with Elena and you can't have him now" he said lowly as he leered closer to me.**

"**Seems like you do too since you can't have Elena" I fired back trying to get him to hate me. I knew he felt something for me and I didn't want it no one should love me. **

"**So it seems we both need distractions so why not be each other's distractions" he asked smirking at me. I stood there thinking about it for a second. I growled and pinned him to the bed in a blur. I ripped his shirt off as he flipped us over so I was under him.**

**He soon had me in my bra and underwear. He kissed all over my face going down to my neck nipping and sucking at it. I moaned out enjoying the sensations pulsing through my undead body. He soon had me completely naked under him. I skillfully unbuckled his belt not looking down. I soon had him completely naked on top of me as well. **

"**No foreplay" I growled out as I flipped us over so I was on top again. I positioned myself on top of him. I easily slid down on him. I soon was riding him at a fast pace at vampire speed. He growled and grabbed me by my hips bouncing me faster and faster. I felt myself nearing my release as he pumped faster. He realized that and flipped us over so he could easily pump into me faster. **

"**Ahhh Damon…..fuck" I growled out loudly as I scratched my nails down his back. I soon felt my orgasm hit me long and hard. I tilted my head over offering him as I bit into his neck along with my orgasm. He gladly took the invitation biting into my neck swiftly drinking from me. His thrusts became more wanton as he neared his release. He pulled away as he wildly came inside me. **

**He pulled away slumping against me. He rolled over falling into a deep sleep. I sighed staring at him. I didn't want to hurt him I really didn't but there was just no feelings from my part and no feeling from him either. I sighed and tip-toed out of the room back into mine. I put on a blood red sundress not paying attention to anything. I than heard someone come in through the door. It was Stefan. I heard him go to the bar pouring him a glass of scotch. I went downstairs seeing him stop and stare at me as I came down. **

"**Can I have some" I asked nonchalantly. He handed the half empty glass to me as he grabbed another one for himself. "So how was practice with Elena" I asked venomously. **

"**Ok I guess you could say" he said staring at the ground. "What happened" I asked worriedly. "She kept talking about you and I lost it getting mad at her" he said nonchalantly. "Stefan that's not good of you this is what happens when you're on human it's not good" I said thinking about it. **

"**I don't care it's better for me" he said meekly. "Just try to control it more because I don't want you to get caught and get yourself staked" I said blurring up in front of him all of the sudden.**

**He stared at me emotionally as he ran his fingers through my hair thoughtfully. "I'm sorry not until you're not with Elena" I said lowly as I pulled away. I than leaned in kissing him longingly on the lips catching him off guard. **

"**Stefan I love you, and I want you to always remember that" I said choking on my words slightly. I than pulled away and blurred off into the night crying I went.

* * *

**

_Ok so I hope this was ok I did everyone's POV in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Please review and give me your feedback. I will try to update more soon so look forward to that._

_Songs inspired_

_Mr. Brightside by The Killers_

_Impossible by Shontelle_

_Hot Mess by cobra starship_


	9. Just Tonight

_Ok so sorry I haven't updated in so long but here it is I apologize to everyone so here is my update also I will try to update either tomorrow or sometime soon so stay tuned.

* * *

_

Today was the Miss Mystic Falls pageant so I had to go to be there for Elena, because I promised her. Me and Damon stood next to eachother as we watched each one of the girls come down with their escorts. As soon as they called for Elena I saw Damon step in since Stefan wasn't there for some reason. He looked over at me as they walked out. He mouthed for me to go look for Stefan.

I nodded and shoved my way through the crowd making it outside finally. I stood at the edge of the woods inhaling the air for Stefan's scent. I picked something up north. It was Stefan's scent mixed around with a human girl's scent.

I growled out not caring anyone would hear me. "Dammit Stefan" I growled out cursing him silently to himself. I than blurred into the woods following his scent. I soon came into sight seeing Stefan caressing the artery vein of the girl ready to attack. "No Stefan don't" I yelled out catching his attention. He looked at me with a confused crazed look across his face.

I blurred up in front of him throwing him to the ground as I held the girl in place. "You have to run, and run like hell" I said easily compelling her as I pushed her off to the other direction. She ran just like I ordered her. I sighed happily than turned around to see Stefan was gone. "Fuck" I hissed out as I followed the two scents once again.

When I got there I saw Stefan biting the struggling girl vigorously taking the life from her. I saw everyone else was now coming out to the horrid scene. "Stefan no" I yelled out ripping him off her. He struggled against me growling loudly caught in the bloodlust haze. He threw me into a tree, causing me to groan out as I blurred back up with my fangs popping out. I lunged at him and pinned him against the tree. "Not so fast baby" I whispered to him teasingly with a victorious smirk.

He growled and still fought with me. Soon enough we were in a blur as he tried to hurt me. I knew everyone else was watching infatuated of how the scene was going to unfold right before their eyes.

I growled as he hit me against the tree causing a few deep scrapes across my back. I soon fell to the ground yelping out as my skin burned like acid. A vervain tree with my poison growing right off the vines. I saw him snap out of it as he saw me on the ground in pain.

The pain surged through me causing me to feel sedated slightly. "Go home we'll get Alex home" Damon told Elena reassuringly. "I'll do it" Stefan offered quietly as he stared at Damon stubbornly. "Ok than I guess I'll go with Elena" he said nodding to Stefan.

I saw them walk off leaving me and Stefan alone. "I'm sorry" he whispered silently as he bent down to my level. He picked me up, but I screamed in protest feeling more excruciating pain surge through me.

He grimaced silently as he sped off back to the boarding house. I felt tears shed silently as I sobbed silently from the pain. He soon got up to his room setting me down as gently as possible.

He sighed silently as he stared down at me indecisive on what to do with me. "Get this off me, it makes it worse" I said helping him out. He nodded silently and gently lifted me up to get me out of what was left of my dress.

He looked down my half-naked body before he turned his attention back tp getting me something to wear. He handed me one of his white wife-beaters (tongue-twister ;) I slipped it over my head tenderly trying not to hit the marks.

"Ahh" I breathed out as the fabric grazed the skin of my back. I slipped on a pair of sweatpants of mine that were in his room somehow. I sat at the edge of his bed staring at the ground painstakingly. "Alex I'm soo" but I quickly cut him off. "It's ok you were in bloodlust, you couldn't control it" I said shrugging nonchalantly but quickly regretted my movement.

I looked up at him through unshed tears not able to say anything. "What happened, that caused you to run off and leave Elena hanging by herself" I asked trying not to cry.

"We broke up and they were gaining up on me" he said silently as he sat next to me. "How could that happen, you guys were like perfect" I whispered venomously. "No, I always knew it wouldn't work out in the end" he whispered directing his attention to me.

I looked up at him feeling slightly delirious. Could he finally be mine? Or will it just die out and never happen.

"Not now" I whispered sadly as I blurred out of his room leaving him pissed off in his room fuming silently. I saw Elena go into his room. He lied to me how could he? They were still together.

I went into my bathroom trying to hold in the tears. I lifted up my shirt to see large wide bloody gashes marred across the whole length of my back. I than felt something wrong in my gut. I sighed quickly pushing it aside. I flopped down on my bed laying on my stomach knowing not to lay on the other side. I than heard a soft tap at my door causing my attention come front and forth. I opened it to see Elena standing there, her face stained with tears. "Elena what's wrong" I asked worriedly.

"We had to do it" she said dazed as she stared off into space. "What" I asked catching her attention to me. "We had to fill Stefan with vervain, he's now in the basement" she said lowly as she stared at the ground. I felt myself freeze over. "You need to leave now" I told her icily. "Tell Damon to take you home now, I will watch over Stefan" I told her my voice holding a threatening undertone.

She nodded fearfully and ran off to Damon. As soon as she left the room. I blurred down to the basement seeing Stefan laying on the cold stone ground. I knelt down to his level telling him to be quiet so Damon didn't hear us. I blurred into the other part of the basement where the hidden fridge was. I took out two blood bags. I had to give Stefan some to build up a tolerance, and I just needed it to heal.

I blurred back into the room sitting next to Stefan. I ripped open a blood bag and gulped half of it down before handing the rest to Stefan. "Build up a tolerance" I whispered answering his unasked question. I drank the rest of the blood down thinking silently to myself.

What the hell am I going to do now?

* * *

_Ok so here is my update please review and give me your feedback I loved writing for this so I hope you enjoyed reading it. _

_Songs inspired_

_Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless_

_Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna_

_I don't believe you by P!NK _


	10. Cannibal

I felt my eyes flutter open as I saw Stefan staring down at me. "What" I asked suddenly feeling self conscious. "You stayed" he said incredulous. "Of course I did" I said shrugging nonchalantly as I stood up to stretch.

I stared down at the ground tracing the patterns. "I think it is time for story time Stefan" I said quietly as I looked up at him. "About what" he asked curiously as he sat next to me. "My past" I said quietly. "When you first turned" he asked. "Yes the best time in my life" I finished with a bitter chuckle.

"Ok well spill" he said beckoning for me to continue. "I woke up the morning by the quarry all alone." I paused feeling my mind go back to that day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I felt my eyes flutter open as I looked around my settings, trying to get a speck of an idea of where I was. I was by the quarry, and alone. The heavy feeling of something around my neck weighed me down eternally. I looked down to see a pretty blue stone in the form of a necklace. _

_I got up wanting to go back home. I than saw a girl coming down to the quarry to bathe. I grabbed hold of my skirts and ran over to her with a thankful smile. She than looked at me and her eyes widened visibly. "Alexis Forbes, you're alive" she breathed out incredulously. I than felt a weird thrumming in my head. My eyes wandered down to her neck unknowingly. _

_I than felt something stab at my gums. I fell to the ground crying out in agony. "Ahh help me" I cried out to the girl facing the ground. She knelt down to my level lifting my face up to look at her. Her eyes widened her heartbeat picking up. "I'm so sorry" I said through my tears, as I unconsciously lunged for her neck._

_I sunk my teeth into her neck leaving a mark. I sucked her life away greedily suddenly not feeling one single ounce of guilt. I was hungry and it was so good. Her heart soon stood at a still. _

_I let go of her body laying her gently on the ground. I looked down at her to see her cold, dead and nothing at all. I closed my eyes suddenly feeling a newfound strength I never felt before. I smiled widely laughing out manically. "I'm a creature of the night, a bloodsucker" I said to myself out loud. _

_I picked myself up, and walked off into the woods. I than saw Jameson Fell walking out in the woods with his hunting gun slung across his shoulder. "Jameson" I called out my voice suddenly sounding unfamiliar to myself. He looked over in my direction and saw me. "I need your help" I cried out throwing myself in his arms. _

_I cried into his shoulder faking the whole thing. I opened my eyes, to see I was now facing his pulse joint. "What is it Lexi" he asked rubbing my back soothingly. God I would hate to do this to him, he actually meant something to me. _

_I felt my fangs painfully snip out. "I'm sorry, I love you" I whispered against his neck as I lunged biting into it swiftly. I covered his mouth with my now small bloody hand. I wildly took all that I could get, which left him dead. _

_I dropped his corpse licking the excess blood off my lips. I than looked to see his now girlfriend just cam and saw the whole scene. Her mouth widened as she saw me, and turned to run and tell someone. But as an instinct I couldn't let that happen. I channeled my energy and blurred over in front of her. _

_I gripped her head violently and snapped it in a flash. She was dead now to. I shrugged helplessly and decided why not just drink her blood since she's already dead. I bit into her neck and sipped her blood manically._

_I dropped her body with a moan of pleasure. I knew I was full now and wasn't hungry. _

_I than stood still hearing a familiar voice. "Stefan since Alexis' recent disappearance, I think you need to get out more and do not sit hiding in solitude of your room" Giuseppe Salvatore's Italian accented voice resonated through the air of the day. "But father do you realize how special Alex is to me" Stefan's voice became clearer as I pulled myself closer to them still in the shadows. _

"_Yes I think I have a pretty good idea, but you mustn't sulk, you have to move on and find another wife to wed" Giuseppe declared stubbornly as he left Stefan with the horses. "But who else can I find as good as Alex" he whispered to himself silently. _

"_Stefan, I love you" I projected mentally to him, knowing that was one of the many powers that vampires had. I peeked out to see Stefan turning around in every directions confused. _

"_Alex please come back to me" he pleaded out agonizingly. I than felt a sudden huge weight crush me to the ground. It was sorrow. I blurred off wanting to avoid any emotion. _

_I than stopped and realized I was now out in front of the Lockwood mansion. I sped off seeing it was now twilight reaching into the night. _

_I saw some men were coming home in the carriage. They saw me and stopped staring at me fearfully. "Ma'm what happened to you" they asked ignorantly. I decided to not even talk, I lunged for one burying my fangs into his neck viciously devouring his life. I dropped him relentlessly, and blurred in front of the next one running away. "Not so fast Sir" I hissed out as I lunged for him heartlessly._

_I dropped him and smirked. Hmm this will be fun for a while I guess, but I have to leave Mystic Falls. I knew Katherine was the whole reason for my turning, so I decided to leave a message. I ducked down and started clawing at the man ripping him apart. I ripped out his heart chivalrously not feeling nothing but hatred and evilness surrounding my now fading soul._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Stefan stared over at me incredulous. "That is my first day as a vampire" I said helplessly not knowing what else to say really. "You were badass" I heard Damon remark as I whipped my head over to see him leaning against the bars of the cell casually.

* * *

_Ok here is a quick update I wanted to get into more of her past I enjoyed writing this so I hope you liked reading it. Please review and give me your feedback on how this was it will make me happier. _

_Songs inspired_

_Cannibal by Kesha_

_Blow Me away by Breaking Benjamin_

_Crawl by Breaking Benjamin_

_Manic by Plumb_


	11. Castle Walls

"Damon when did you get there" I asked trying to play it off. "Quite a while had to come drug Stefan up some more" he said sarcastically. "Don't even start that" I said with a threatening undertone that was recognizable.

He instantly backed off holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Well go on tell us what else happened when you were a newborn, it sounds a lot more interesting than ours'" Damon said smirking to himself. "Well come on in and join the party" I fried back sarcastically overtopping his sarcasm even.

His face dropped as he opened the door leaving it open as he sat against the wall on my other side. The three of us sat normally like we would've back when we were human. "So now continue on ma'm" Damon said in a mock imitation of a Southern gentleman.

"Ok well than after that I left town" I said shrugging as I got back into the story.

* * *

_I soon knew I was now in Richmond, not knowing what to do. It's time to start a new life for me now. I was finally able to find the train that was ready to now leave for New Orleans. I tried my best to secretly slip on the train but the conductor soon stopped me asking for my ticket. "I don't need a ticket, and you shall never remember I was here" I said forcefully holding his stare. He followed me with his eyes. "You don't need a ticket, and I won't remember you" he replied back mechanically shaking his head in agreement._

_I smiled to myself as I settled myself in a private corner hoping no one will bother me. I slept for a while in a dreamless sleep of darkness. I than felt someone shake my shoulder and I opened my eyes slowly to see it was a young man, maybe a couple years older than me. But eh who cares I dealt with Damon and he is 4 years older._

"_Miss the train has now stopped in New Orleans, I'm assuming that's your stop" he asked shyly with an odd innocence radiating off of him. "THank you sir, but will you help me with my luggage in the back please" I said easily with a fake innocent smile. _

_He nodded ok and I led us back into the room. He turned around his back to me as he looked through the luggage searching for it. I silently closed the door knowing he wouldn't hear it. I pulled down the small shade covering us away from the others. He than heard the loud snap as I locked the door. _

_He turned around a look of panic passing through his features. I didn't even bother saying anything. I cupped my hand over his mouth successfully silencing his screams as I lunged for his neck. _

_He was to speechless to even utter one single sound. I nuzzled into his neck relishing in the taste of his blood. I pulled away to see he was still barely alive. "What are….HELP" he tried to yell out for help but I quickly stopped him with just a twist of his neck. _

_I heard people coming closer. I opened the only window in there and jumped out blurring away from the scene before getting caught. _

_I soon stood out in an open meadow. I realized the blood was dripping down my chin dripping down in between my breasts running down my corset. I heard a twig snap in one direction. _

_I blurred over in the direction pinning whoever the shadow was against the tree sheathing my fangs to them threateningly. I saw a young man laugh out loudly as he looked down at me. He than did something that surprised me deeply. He blurred us over so I was now pinned against the tree. I growled out trying to struggle against his tight grip gripping his neck with all my strength. We were now both growling like animals not giving up a fight. _

_We both let go huffing out loudly staring at eachother, both of us still having our fangs out. I retracted mine first watching as he followed me soon. "Who are you" his voice demanding radiating authority. "Alexis Forbes" I answered quietly my voice suddenly wavering. "Who are you" I shot back gaining back my wits. "Elijah" he said his voice smooth and calm as he shook my hand his lips grazing my knuckles. _

"_You're a baby vampire aren't you" Elijah asked with a slight crooked smile as he looked down at me. "No" I said quickly opening my mouth before thinking. "Really than how long have you've been a vampire" he challenged wiggling his eyebrows. "A week" I whispered silently not wanting him to here it. _

"_A week, well I consider that you're still a newborn than" he said chuckling deeply at the end. "How long have you've been a vampire" I shot back quickly trying to get him to stop laughing at me. _

"_Hmm last time I checked, I was 500 years old and that was in 1795" he said smirking at me. I silenced instantly staring down at the ground feeling like such an amature in the presence of a 569 year old vampire and I was only 7 days old. _

"_But it is quite alright, you're are already pretty skilled for being so young" he said composing himself. "But there is more you need to know, and I'm willing to help" he said gravely. "You'll help me" I asked my voice raspy. "Yes" he said something hidden in his voice that I couldn't detect. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Wow you got to learn from an super old ancient vampire" Damon said trying to break the tension. "Shut up Damon please" I begged silently as I look over at him. I than felt something wet slowly cascade down my cheek hitting my lips.

I than realized I was crying. I than heard footsteps as someone entered the house before them. It was Elena. I got up and blurred out of the room before they knew anything. I saw Elena standing there as she saw me come. "Hi Elena" I whispered as I adverted my eyes to the ground.

"What's wrong Alex" she asked worriedly and surprised somehow. "Why does it seem so surprising that I'm crying even the most horrid monsters have feelings" I remarked as I looked up at her through hooded eyes.

"Like Damon he feels, and feels for someone that you'd never guess" I said trying to hint at something she didn't know. "Ok first why would you be crying you seem so strong and perfect, your life doesn't seem horrible" she said ignorantly confused even more.

"That's just so stupid no one could ever be perfect Elena, so stop trying to be something that is inhumanely impossible" I said growling slightly at the end as I blurred passed her leaving her alone.

I than sped into the woods once again and found myself sitting in front of somewhere I never thought I'd go back to. I was now sitting in front of the tomb seeing it was now empty none of the vampires there anymore.

I saw in front of the wall with the pentagram and leaned against the wall praying as I cried harder. My little sister back in 1864 said the exact same thing Elena did to me. God I wish I was somewhat close to perfect. But that'll never happen since I'm eternally damned forever.

* * *

_Ok so here is my update I hope you enjoy please review and give me your feedback. I now have a new website and you can find the link for it on my profile. It'll have extras for my stories for sure since the facebook page seems to not be working out anyway so I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_Songs inspired_

_Castle Walls by T.I. featuring Christina Aguilera_

_Vampire by Xandria_

_Hurricane by Thirty Seconds To Mars_

update:3/27. My computer has been not working correctly for a while so it might be a while before i update since it has had so much trouble, we'll try to take it to the geek squad, but if it costs to much, we'll just get a new laptop, and if i get a new one i will lose everything i have on here, so i hope you all understand(=


	12. Without You

I woke up the next morning, feeling like I had to much to drink last night.

I than sadly remembered everything from last night. I wish it was much simpler, like back when everybody was human, before _**Katherine. **_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Come on Damon, live a little" I piqued freely, as I ran around the backyard of The Lockwood estate. "Bella, this isn't either of our property; we don't have permission to loiter around" he said strictly. I stopped and stared at him. _

"_Are those the rules your dear father told you and Stefan" I questioned light smirking. He looked down not wanting to admit it. I caressed his cheek and gently bought his face up to look at me._

"_All rules are made to be broken Damon, haven't you learned that by now" I asked cheering his spirits more. _

"_Where did they get a girl like you from" he joked quietly. I smiled, taking no offense. "I'm not a normal one Damon; you of all people should know that by now" I twirled around slowly. _

"_No you are not" he replied dazed as he stared at me. "Stop being so prudish Damon, I bet on the inside you are jubilant Stefan isn't here now" I said knowingly looking over my should at him._

_He blinked rapidly, and shook his head. Snapping out of his daydream visibly. _

_He came to sit down next to me on the ground; right in front of the wide pond that belonged to the Lockwood's. _

"_Bella honestly: which brother do you fancy the most" he asked quietly. I frowned and stared at him silently threatening him not to start that. "Damon my love is equal; I love you both, it is no competition" I said staring at the glistening water._

"_But if you must know, who might have a chance to take my heart in the end-" I trailed off, the lump in my throat building._

_I looked over to him. My eyes glistened as tears built up in my eyes. "If I had to choose, who I would wed in the end; it would be Stefan" I stopped, as I broke out into full-fledged sobs. _

_He gathered me in his arms and hugged me to him tightly. He rubbed my back soothingly, thinking that would help. I pulled away and forced my tears to dry. _

"_I love both of you, I truly do" I said lowly, not meeting his pain-filled cerulean eyes. "I feel more towards Stefan, but he doesn't show that kind of interest from what it seems" I said staring off into the beautiful land before us. _

"_But true love isn't true unless it is returned" I thought out loud. I looked over to Damon, wanting to hear his opinion. "Yes I agree, from what it seems; what you have isn't true" he said quietly, not knowing what to say._

_I laughed wryly, "it does, but it doesn't feel to me- maybe it is just some old-school crush of mine that I need to get over" I thought hard of it. If it was, would I really want to give up Stefan, for Damon._

"_Damon, I do not want no one now, I just want to live" I said, answering his unsaid question. "But, eventually you must choose; why not sooner than later" he persisted whiningly. "I am only 16 for Christ's sake Damon; life is to short and I want to live it to the fullest" I spat angrily as I got up. _

_I was ready to go off. "Please don't go: I'm sorry; I won't bring it up again" he said apologizing quickly._

_I stared at him, my brow furrowing in frustration. "No; it's not your fault: you're right, I just have been avoiding it" I said calmly, as I went back to sit next to him._

"_Have you ever dreamt of living forever: never aging, living life to the fullest, no worries" I asked peeking over at him through hooded eyes. "Yes it has crossed my mind once or twice" he said grinning from the thoughts._

_A thought suddenly jumped in my head. "Damon, we together will find out a way to live forever, and we shall live together forever, living the fullest we ever could" I said excitedly by the thought._

_He stared at me unbelievably through furrowed brows. "How would we live forever Bella" he questioned confused. I stopped and thought quickly. "Vampirism" I breathed out unconsciously. _

"_Bella; you're talking nonsense that is not possible they don't exist" he said trying to keep a cap on the situation, seemingly threatening to escalate. "Yes they do Damon, I can feel it, and I have read of it before" I said lightly, now only caring about convincing him. _

"_What kind of books have you've been reading Bella" he questioned worriedly. "That shall not be discussed; but Damon promise me, if we find a way we'll live together forever and have fun with each other" I said easily changing the subject. _

_I gripped his clenched fist in both of my hands, silently begging him to promise. "I promise Bella" he declared softly, leaning his forehead against mine. I gladly let that affectionate gesture slip; I muzzled my forehead against his, smiling widely. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

I soon found out, living forever isn't as good as it seemed when I was human. I than thought. I have left Damon alone throughout this whole experience. I should be the one keeping the promise. He has tried his best to live it to the fullest, but that didn't work for him in the end.

I did too, of course. But we didn't do it together like we promised. I had to go to him, and talk to him. I got up, and ran to the boarding house. I went in freely, and looked around. I could never get over the true beauty of the Salvatore boarding house.

I listened quickly. Damon was in his room, doing something. I flashed up to his door. I knocked softly on his door, and listened for a response. "Come in" a voice said from the other side.

I opened the door, and quickly slid in and closed the door behind me. He looked up wide-eyed as he saw me.

"Damon, I have to talk to you" I said wryly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "Come closer, ad shoot my dear friend" he said patting the spot next to him.

I slid up and sat right next to him stretching out. "I just remembered something from when we were human" I said quietly, peeking through my hair for his reaction.

"I remember a lot from when we were human and innocent" he said fondly as he thought. "You know I was far from innocent, I was the worst child of all the founders" I said scoffing. "You were not well-behaved but all of our shenanigans, were seemingly innocent somehow" he said taking a swig from his tumbler.

Hold up where did that come from?

"I remembered the day we made that pact" I trailed off staring at him, seeing if he remembered. "Ah yes, you wanted us to live together forever" he said fondly as he stared out.

"And we got our wish" I said defiantly, as I leaned over to make him look at me. But we haven't been living to the fullest together" I said raising my eyebrows, silently beckoning him to argue against it. Which he wouldn't.

"What does that mean now; why are you bringing it up" he questioned fiercely. I shoved at his shoulder seriously. "Calm your tits yo` and don't have a BF" I said growling slightly. He calmed down and chuckled wearily.

"The reason why is: I don't want our friendship to be forgotten, I wanna keep good on our pact, so from now on; we'll be living life to the best together; forgetting all the pain and suffering and have fun, we were pretty damn good at it" I said all in a rush smiling widely.

He stopped to think and smiled widely. I offered my hand out for him to shake as a promise. He took my hand in his and shook it, sealing the promise.

* * *

_Ok so this chapter was mostly about Damon and Bella's friendship, cuz I knew I had to do more of a back-story on the whole story of the whole Damon-Bella-Stefan friendship back in 1864. I shall be updating more. This'll be over after I write up to 30 something chapters hopefully. _

_Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed it._

_Song for chapter: Without You by Breaking Benajmin_


	13. It is what it is

"So what do you want to do now" I asked boredly, as we sat in his bed later that day. "Stefan and Elena are dealing with Isobel now, and should be back soon" he said nonchalantly. I looked over at him with furrowed brows.

"Isobel Flemming: I'm guessing" I said knowingly. "Yes, how do you know her" he asked puzzled from my knowing. "A month after her damnation, she came looking for me" I stated carelessly.

He stared at me, his brows now furrowing; "what did she want?" I sighed he was a nosy little fucker. "The typical, guidance, and plus she wanted to know if the rumor that Alexis Forbes really banished without a trace, or if she got turned" I said shrugging nonchalantly, as I stared at my ends. Ugh I really need a change.

"And plus she just whined and followed me around like a lost puppy, desperate for my attention" I scoffed, easily disgusted. "I want to really change my hair" I said absent-mindedly, as I twirled a loose strand around between my fingers.

"I think now, we should just get drunk and have fun around the house" he came close, speaking in a hushed tone.

I giggled from his insanity. "Sounds pretty damn good, let's go" I said excitedly jumping off the bed. He followed right behind me, as we went down to the bar, right in the living room.

We looked around, going through the multiple types of alcohol. "I take the bourbon, you choose whatever you want" he said grabbing his bottle, and easily opened it. I looked through it and decided on _grey goose vodka. _As I opened it music started blaring.

I grinned widely, _Bring Me The Horizon. _I drank a large gulp, and instantly felt it kick in quick. Me and Damon danced around drunkenly enjoying our time.

"May I have this dance Alexis" he asked coming up behind me. "I would love to Damon" I drawled out giggly. He gripped my waist from behind, and provoked me to grind into him.

I smirked and slipped out of his grip teasingly. "You got to catch me" I said as I flashed to in front of the window, giggling like a hot mess.

"I'm not even going to play that" Damon remarked easily giving up. I giggled and danced around some more, my hair moving around along with my head in a drunken frenzy. I grabbed the lamp near me and twirled it around, as I danced around it.

The music was suddenly cut off, and everything stopped. I whipped my head around and saw the cause. Stefan and Elena were home. "This is not what it looks like" I said out of instinct.

"Forget about it, we have to talk" Elena said seriously. They went to sit down on the couch. I followed them and stood in front of me. "How did it go, meeting your mom" I asked innocently curious. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

She looked between me and Damon. "Don't sweat, I asked Damon and he told me" I said nonchalantly. "Do you know Isobel" Stefan asked wonderingly, coming into the conversation.

I looked over to him. I stared longer than needed. The quote from my human days popped into my head. Was it just a grade-school crush/obsession? Or was it real? It was to hard to tell right now. I always loved Stefan and wanted him to be mine, so badly. I blinked rapidly and snapped out of my trance.

"A month after she was turned she came looking for me: she followed me around like a lost puppy, strictly for research on the founders, or so she said" I said nonchalantly.

"Alex are you ok" Elena asked quietly, breaking the silence. I looked up at her from the ground. "I'm fine" I put on a fake smile, easily lying. I could see in her eyes, she wasn't convinced.

Damon suddenly tapped my shoulder, "remember our pact" as silent as the wind. I gulped and nodded, trying to swallow, the sadness threatening to hit.

They stared at us. "Are you guys like, together" Elena asked getting way off the subject of Isobel. "NO" I screamed in defense easily. "We're bringing back our friendship" Damon said agreeing. Stefan leaned his head down hiding his face. He only did that when he was frustrated or holding something back.

"Anyway I'm going to just go get a blood bag, while you guys talk" I said awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Isobel wants the Gilbert device" Elena said as soon as I turned around. I suddenly flashed in front of her, pinning her to the wall, growling. "And please tell me you're not going to give it to her" I growled out, my fangs angrily showing.

I was suddenly thrown into the other side of the room, before she could answer. I growled and saw it was Stefan. Out of anger I pinned him to the wall by his throat also. "Stop acting like a pussy, and stand up" I growled, squeezing his airways.

He growled and threw me into the wall, baring his fangs at me. "Finally" I breathed out, provoking him. I pounced on him and pushed him off of me, straight into the bookcase.

I froze and stared at him. I felt my mood change suddenly. I was suddenly in front of his slumping form. "I'm so sorry" I apologized quickly, feeling tears fall from my eyes.

Stefan looked up both Damon and Elena "Damon; could you guys leave, me and Alex need to talk" he said keeping his poker face up. I leaned against the bookcase, hiding my face.

I heard them exit the room. "Alex, please talk to me" he said, bringing my face up to look at him. "What is there to talk about" I grounded out, trying to keep the sobs away. "What is wrong" he asked worriedly, coming closer. "The problem is; I have been in love with you, since I was 5 years old, and it seems that you don't feel the same, and it's just a long-time crush/obsession" I yelled out exasperatedly.

"Alex, how could you think that" he asked seriously. "Cuz; you're always in love with someone, but not me" I said feebly. "Alex, who was the one I was engaged to, and who was the one I first made love too" he questioned rhetorically. I dried my tears and thought about it. "Stefan, I need you to say it" I trailed off, swallowing deeply. "3 words, 8 letters: say them and I'm yours" I said as a single tear fell. He stared at me, his hazel eyes lighting up slightly.

"Alex, I love you, I have always loved for the longest time" Stefan said finally. I leaned forward and kissed him, finally happy he said it. I pulled away and stared at him. "I love you too Stefan, I always have" I whispered silently. I leaned on his shoulder and sat in silence. I than realized, Damon and Elena were just outside, probably snooping. Now some shit is about to go down.

* * *

_UPDATE! So yea, I kind of want to get it to the Befan love. Because honestly I want them together now. But I wanted to draw it out a little, so yeah now it's going to be updated more regularly, since summer is starting for me, so yea look out for more frequent updates soon._

_Hope you enjoyed, please review_

_**Song for chapter: It is what it is by Lifehouse.**_


	14. Figured You Out

We walked out seeing Damon and Elena. Damon looked unsurprised he knew this was coming. Elena just looked numb. "Elena, I'm so sorry" I apologized impulsively feeling guilty.

She peered up at me. "I knew this was coming eventually it's alright" she said in a monotone. She sure had a perfect poker face then and there. "Um Stefan I guess it's over now" she said awkwardly standing up.

"Damon could you take me home" she asked looking over to Damon. Damon nodded and got up quietly. They soon left the house quietly without a fight.

I looked over at Stefan with a wide smile. "That easy" I said unbelievably. He smiled and picked me up suddenly, kissing me excitedly. I giggled into the kiss, feeling amazing.

He suddenly pinned me to the nearest wall at vampire speed. I gasped out and moaned at the same time. He zoomed and we were suddenly on his bed. He kissed down my neck excitedly and nipped his own path.

I lifted my lower half up so I could easily take my own jeans off. I easily kicked them off and went back to kissing him sloppily. He tore my shirt off easily leaving it in pieces.

He kissed down my stomach easily turning me on. He came back up and kissed the top of both of my breasts. Licking the spots where my golden brown freckles stood out.

He reached behind my back and easily unclipped my bra. It soon fell onto the bed. I picked it up and threw it off into the corner.

He took my left breast into his mouth sucking it violently. I moaned closing my eyes tightly. I gripped his hair holding it to my chest. He pulled away kissing up it easily.

I suddenly felt his fangs pierce the skin right above my breast. I moaned as he drank my blood. I removed his hand from my hips that held me down to the bed and bought it up to my mouth.

I have to have my fun too.

I let my fangs elongate easily. I pierced the skin of his wrist and drank from it easily. I pulled away from him before he pulled away. Ok getting to much here.

I yanked his head away from my breast easily. He stared at me, my own blood dripping down his face. I rolled us over so I was now on top. I leaned down and licked the blood off seductively.

I ripped the buttons off his shirt, successfully getting it off.

I threw the ruin scraps behind my back uncaringly.

I leaned down and kissed down his chest. He leaned back onto the bed moaning with his eyes closed.

I stopped at his waistline and took off his belt. I took the button of his jeans into my mouth and unbuttoned it skillfully. He was staring down at me with wide eyes. Probably wondering how the hell I learnt that.

I ignored the inquisitive stare and used my teeth to pull down the zipper. I slid his pants down his legs and got them off easily.

He was still looking down at me, easily amazed. I sighed and slid his boxer briefs off. I kissed his lower abdominals.. I traveled down lower and soon reached the base of his shaft. I licked up his whole length and soon reached the head.

I licked the pre-cum off the head, enjoying the salty taste filling my mouth. I bought the head into my mouth, sucking in my cheeks.

I sucked him off roughly. He moaned wantonly and started bucking into my mouth. I didn't mind it, I liked it rough. Soon enough he came in my mouth. I swallowed down the contents like the soldier that I am. He flipped us over and ripped my panties off and suddenly thrusted into me.

As he continued inside of me, I had another flashback.

* * *

_It was Founder's Day; 1862. I was only 15, so was Stefan and Damon was just about to turn 18 soon._

_It was in the Fell's mansion. I sneaked the glasses of wine behind the adults backs easily. Though I was the worst out of all the founders' children, they never paid attention to us. They thought we were responsible enough to handle ourselves._

_Pshh, yeah right!_

_I took the last glass outside quickly in the woods, Stefan and Damon were of course my partners in crime, for everything. So they followed me of course. I practically ran and drank from the glass. It spilt down my dress, leaving wine stains. _

_I dropped the glass as I stopped at a tree. "Stefan, Damon what to do" I asked wildly turning to them with a mischievous smirk. I than looked down and noticed the stains finally. "Oh dear, look at this mess" I said to myself. "I can't let my parents see this" I whispered on some more, feeling the giggles._

"_Oh well, guess I'll have to face another punishment" I said shrugging easily. "Damon" I heard a distinct yell. "Damon your father is calling you" I pointed out to them. "How were you able to hear that Lexi" they both asked in wonder. _

"_I am immortal and can hear the whole world" I raved out jumping up and down excitedly. "Ok, Lexi, I think it is time for you to go home" Stefan said wryly. "Let's just stay out here Stefan, please" I said easily getting him to stay. _

_As Damon left, I pulled Stefan behind a tree. "Oh Stefan, I love you" I breathed out leaning on him. "Lexi, it seems you're drunk" Stefan said trying to keep a clear head. _

"_Stefan I am very well sober" I whispered in his ear with a smirk. I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. This was not the first time me and Stefan have kissed. We had our first kisses with eachother. I smiled to myself. Ugh I loved this boy and he didn't even recognize it. _

"_Stefan, you're amazing" I breathed out smiling widely at him. He smiled widely and pinned me to the tree behind me spontaneously. I giggled. "And you Alexis are quite amazing yourself" he whispered teasingly in my ear. _

"_I like you best" I breathed out feeling slightly intoxicated. _

_He silenced my breaths and kissed me once again. The fervor overwhelmed me and momentarily took my breath away. _

* * *

It was always about the moments that took your breath away. As they say. "Some people are outside" I whispered my ears suddenly perking. We both got dressed quickly.

We were down stairs as soon as the people entered the door. I looked and saw it was Damon and Elena again, but with someone else. She was African-American.

I looked into her eyes and sensed her aura surrounding her. "You're a Bennett witch aren't you" I questioned, guessing. She looked at me surprised. "How did you know" she questioned fiercely. "You, Emily and all the other's I have ,et have the same kind of aura, that just screams powerful witch, I could kill your ass with just a blink of my eye" I joked at the end.

"But anyway I'm Alexis Forbes, nice to meet you" I offered friendly holding my hand out.

She came over and shook my hand. "I'm Bonnie Bennett" she said quickly pulling her hand out of my grasp.

"Anyway, Isobel wants this Gilbert device" Elena started, but stopped as she saw my eyes widen. "Oh hell no" I breathed out, remembering what I heard from the council back in 1864. "She is most likely going to find a plan to set it off when all the vampires are in the same area, and get us all killed" I blurted out in a rush, no one really understanding me.

"But Bonnie knows how to deactivate it" Elena said breaking the silence. I whipped my head over to the witch staring at her. "You better do it, or else you'll be doomed" I was cut off by a sudden pain in my head. "Ok, ok whatever calm your ass" I yelped out clutching my temples.

It instantly stopped. "God you witches overreact" I whispered under my breath as she started chanting.

The fire in the candles lit, and the lights started to flicker. Than as soon as it started, it was over. "That fast" Elena asked confused. "It's done" Bonnie whispered gravely. She packed up and was ready to leave. But before she could make her exit, I quickly stopped her.

"Liar, if anyone important to me or Elena die: aka; Damon and Stefan. I shall hunt you down with Lucy and kill you" I threatened easily knowing I had another witch on my side. Who was more powerful than Bonnie of course?

"Who is Lucy" she questioned, swallowing fearfully. "A more powerful witch than you" I whispered opening the door for her. "Now goodbye" I icily kicked her out.

* * *

_I will add another chapter at least Friday or Saturday, because I'm going to be writing 3 more chapters. Then in to Season 2. And that'll be updated as quickly. Than after I get through the whole season. It might have an additional two chapter or so, than it'll be over. I hope you enjoyed, please review._

_**Song: Figured You Out by Nickelback **_


	15. Hysteria

_So this is going to be like going into the season 1 finale and by tomorrow hopefully I can write up the new chapter and start writing the AU version of season 2 in this. Anyway enjoy._

* * *

"Come on let's go" I said leading everyone outside. We drove into the park. Isobel wanted to meet Elena, to get the device. I convinced her to let the three of us come just in case.

We let Elena go out bu herself at first. "So what's up with you and Elena now" I asked Damon wonderingly as we waited around. "Nothing, she just broke up with Stefan" he said an edge of bitterness. "In good time man" I said reassuringly.

I than heard the little conversation between Isobel and Elena. We decided to walk out at that time, after Isobel let out her little puppets. She looked behind her and saw us.

I wasn't listening to most of the conversation. Till, "thank you." "For what" Isobel questioned confused. "For being a monumental disappointment" Elena slammed the device in her hand defiantly. "Keeps the memories of my real mother, perfectly intact" Elena finished gravely.

Than after that I spaced out. I than saw Elena go to Damon and hug him, she was seeking comfort in him. He easily took it and hugged her to him tightly. They left in Damon's car soon enough. Leaving me and Stefan alone.

"So isn't tomorrow suppose to be Founders Day" I questioned wonderingly as I thought of the date. He nodded quietly. Realization suddenly hit him visibly. "Shit" he growled out to himself.

"What" I questioned confused. "I was suppose to escort Elena on the float tomorrow." I frowned, god I just ruined that for them. "Well she than doesn't have to do it, because if I'm guessing right a friend of her forced her into doing it" I replied easily knowing.

"Guess who the friend is" he said chucking to himself. He came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked through the park. "Who" I beckoned him to continue. "Caroline Forbes."

"Oh god" I shook my head embarrassingly. "I swear she must've been descendant of my sister than" I said ruefully.

"Anyway, I'll talk to Elena about it" I said easily dismissing it. "How did I get such an amazing girl like you" he whispered lovingly as he leaned in, a fraction of an inch away from my lips.

"You were born for me" I whispered mushily as I leant in and kissed him slowly. "Stefan what are you doing" I heard an annoying peppy voice interrupt us. I pulled away and saw it was some blonde. "Caroline, this is Alex my girlfriend" he said smirking, happy to be able to introduce me as his girlfriend.

"I thought you were with Elena" she replied ignorantly. "We decided it was best to see other people, and Alex is an old ex and she came back in town and feelings resurfaced" he explained. Well it was actually true.

"Oh that's ok, so you guys aren't going to be on the float tomorrow" she asked Stefan. He nodded silently. "Oh yeah, I'm Caroline Forbes" she introduced herself to me.

"I'm Alex Forbes" I blurted out unconsciously. But I instantly bit my tongue. Shit, how am I going to explain that. "You're related to me" she questioned unbelievably. "Um yeah my dad is your mom's cousin, and he just died and I decided to move in with Stefan" I said easily coming up with a solution.

"Oh cool, anyway I got to get home, I'll see you guys later" she said her goodbyes and left us alone. "What the fuck have I've done now" I groaned out to myself.

"Don't worry about it now, come on let's get home" he said dragging me home. We soon made it and went up to his room. "So what is there to do tonight" I questioned boredly. "Let's just lay around and cuddle" he suggested knowingly.

I smiled and straddled his waist, sitting on his stomach. "God you're the perfect boyfriend" I whispered kissing him. "I love you" I said as I looked up at him. "I love you too" he whispered casually.

So for the rest of the night, we cuddled together, enjoying each other's company.

We got up the next morning, knowing we had to go to the Founders Day Parade.

"Hey Elena" I greeted her with a yawn as I came downstairs. Me and Stefan both got some blood and drank. As Stefan went to go talk to Damon, I decided to get the dirt from Elena.

"So you spent the night here" I questioned with a knowing smirk. A smile was threatening to release across her face. "Yes" she answered her face heating up. "Where did you sleep" I asked raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"On the couch" she said trying to lie. "Liar, come on you know you can tell me" I said reassuringly, and demanding an answer at the same time.

"With Damon" before she even finished I gasped. "Just slept in his bed, it was purely innocent I swear" she explained quickly. I giggled, I was only teasing her. "I know, I'm just teasing."

She giggled along with me, smiling widely. "Do you need some clothes to borrow" I asked her. "Yeah, if it's ok" she added quickly near the end. "Come with me and we'll pick something out for you" I said leading her up to my room, well Stefan's room. Oh whatever.

I went through my clothes. And found a pair of dark washed jean-shorts and a Harry Potter Slytherin tank top. I showed it to her. "Awesome, thank you so much" she said quickly as she ran into the bathroom.

We all soon were ready to go. I was dressed in bleach-washed ripped skinny jeans with green converse and a green tank top. "Let's go" I said as I got my camera. My baby Rocketeer.

We got to the festival and saw the float was already on. We stood in the crowd. I took good enough pictures as the float passed us.

After that, the fireworks soon started.

We were all walking together in the back alley. I was the first one. Pins and needles suddenly stabbed at my skull. "Ahhh" I cried out in agony as I dropped. Stefan and Damon soon dropped right behind me. And Elena was left trying to make sure we weren't found by the council.

* * *

_Review please._

_Song: Hysteria by Muse_


	16. I Will Not Bow

The pins and needles faded away soon enough. I jumped up and growled angrily. Time to kill me some witch bitch.

"Where are you going" Elena questioned, panic clear in her tone. "Going to kill me a lying witch, wanna join" I questioned angrily as I turned around to furious.

"No don't kill her" Stefan was suddenly in front of me. "Give me one good reason why" I asked impatiently. "Because if you do, you know it'll come back to kill you" he said cryptically. "Fine, but I'm not going to be best friends with the liar" I growled out giving in.

"What are we suppose to do now" Damon questioned ignorantly breaking the silence. "I guess, just go home" Elena said shrugging awkwardly. "I can drive you home" Damon offered her. She nodded silently and they walked off.

"We should go home now" I said breaking the silence. He nodded and we started walking home. It was now nightfall, and the stars were out. "The stars are so pretty" I whispered to myself.

I laughed more to myself. That's when nostalgia hit. "I used to write about how, one day I would escape into the stars live forever and be happy" I whispered more to myself.

"Well you got the living forever part correct" Stefan replied catching my attention. I looked over to him, feeling a small smile escape me. "And you could be happy" he whispered edging closer to me.

"Just move on from all the pain and forget about it" he finished slowly kissing me. That caused me to stop walking, and kiss him back. "But if I forgot about all the pain, I would forget about you" I whispered as we pulled away.

Hurt filled his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything Alex, you know I didn't do it intentionally" he rasped out lowly. "I used to think you did it just to see me suffer, but that was when I was a newborn anyway" I replied ruefully.

He stared at him cautiously. "But that was the past, I'm over it now" I said after a long swallow. I smiled the best I could. "Together, we'll move on and be happy for real" I said with a smile. He smiled happy from those words. "Now let's go home and enjoy the night" I said happily walking off. He followed shortly behind me.

We made it home. But as soon as we got up to his room, my phone rang. "Hey Elena, what's up" I asked confused. "Alex, you guys need to get here, John was stabbed and Jeremy OD'd on pills, and" I cut her off, knowing she was about to have a full-fledge panic attack. "We'll be over there as soon as we can" I answered hanging up on her.

"Come on let's go" I lead the way out of the house.

When we got to the house. Police and ambulances were around. Me and Stefan ran up to the porch, but were stopped by a cop. "No trespassing" he said gravely. I stared him in the eye. "We're allowed to go in and visit our friend Elena Gilbert" I whispered lowly.

I blinked, and he blinked in sync. "Never mind you're allowed in to see your friend" he replied more chipper. "Thank you" I said smiling widely. I than stopped at the threshold, when Stefan walked right in.

He looked behind him and saw me still there awkwardly. "Elena come here for a sec" Stefan called out, keeping his eyes on me.

She came running in, looking between us visibly perplexed. "What's up" she questioned ignorantly. "Could you kind of help me out here" I asked motioning around the door.

"Oh" she realized. "Yeah, Alex come in" she said dazed as she waved blindly in my direction. I walked in easily. Only to see Elena ran off somewhere.

"Damon" I called out wonderingly. He was right in front of me suddenly. "Yes Miss Alex" was his teasing reply. "Cut the crap: what happened" I questioned darkly looking up at him.

His smirk dropped. "Someone came and well cut John's finger's off with his invincible ring, and stabbed him in the stomach" he answered bluntly.

I gaped at him unbelievably. I closed my mouth and went into the kitchen. Making sure no one was around. I saw a bloodied knife laying on the counter. I grabbed it and sniffed it.

"It was a vampire" I whispered when Damon and Stefan came strolling in. "Who's scent is it" they questioned dumfounded.

"Katherine" I answered gravely. "How the hell could you tell that and not us" Damon asked confused. "With what Katherine did to me it's hard to forget everything about her" I answered lowly as I stared at the ground.

"Ok" Damon interrupted awkwardly. "Shut up" I growled out rolling my eyes at him. He held up his hands in mock surrender as if say "don't stake me."

We all went to the hospital quickly. Jeremy had to get his stomach pumped. We soon realized he tried to kill himself with vampire blood in his system. But it obviously wasn't enough.

They pumped all the blood out, so he was clean. "Um what are we going to do about Katherine" Stefan whispered in my ear. "Oh I don't know see if she's around or not, and than kill her" I whispered sarcastically.

"We'll find her don't worry" he rubbed up and down my arm soothingly. "Katherine is practically the queen of hiding, so unless she wants to be found, we won't be able to find her till than" I answered honestly, remembering everything about Katherine oddly.

"I'm with Alex, we ignore the bitch until she comes out to play" Damon intervened in the conversation. I grimaced and shook my head.

Elena was suddenly there. "What's going on" she asked worriedly looking at each of our faces. "We know who stabbed John" I whispered gravely, deciding I had to tell her.

"Who" she questioned wonderingly. "Katherine" I answered solemnly.

Elena's eyes widened fearfully as she gaped at me unbelievably.

Katherine wanted to make sure people talked about her, she always does because she's an evil selfish slut vampiress of course. Well she got her wish.

* * *

_Um is this ok, I kind of wrote half of this late last night when I was tired, so some of it might not be good. But anyway update hopefully on Thursday. _

_Reviews please? :D_

_**Song: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin**_


	17. Little House

Damon decided to go to the wake at the Lockwood's for Mayor Lockwood's death. Elena and Stefan were going to visit John at the hospital and I just stayed home.

Wanting to hunt Katherine down. I looked through the whole house, knowing one of the boys kept something of Katherine's after her supposed death.

I threw everything around in Damon's room and found nothing. I growled and checked in Stefan's room. I looked around and saw the necklace and picture of me, tucked away in one of his old diaries/journals or whatever.

I looked through the journals and hit the jackpot. This must've been the one he kept after I was gone and Katherine had the two in her hooks. I found a picture of her. She looked seemingly innocent in the picture.

Than something metal suddenly hit the hardwood floor. I looked down and saw it was her lapis talisman. It was untouched from the looks, filled with dust.

I picked it up and sniffed it, Beneath all the dust particles, I finally got her scent. The knowing scent, refreshed everything from my memory.

* * *

"_We're going to have so much fun" she whispered maniacally into my ear. Tears fell from my eyes. "What do you want" I asked fearfully. "Right now I want the Salvatore boys, but it seems they only care about you" she explained nonchalantly. __"I'm sorry, please I'll leave them alone" I begged desperately, knowing my life was on the midst of ending._

"_I'm going to make sure you do, I know you'll eventually try and sneak around and see Stefan, so I'm going tom make sure you don't" she whispered strongly. Her face suddenly contorted and changed into a….demon. A vampire._

_She bit into her own wrist, and forced it on me. I screamed in protest and struggled against it. I than remembered the promise I made Damon. We would live forever and have the greatest time. If she turned me now, than I could come back, and turn him myself, and Stefan too!_

_I opened my mouth, and let a single drop slither down my throat. I gripped her wrist and gulped down more roughly. She suddenly ripped her wrist out of my grasp._

_I stared up at her. "I have to get back to the boarding house now, I'll leave Pearl to handle you" she dismissed me easily and walked off. I blinked and suddenly saw an unrecognizable middle-aged woman in front of me._

* * *

"Flashbacks" a deep feminine voice questioned from behind me. I recognized the voice. I froze. I pinned her to the wall growling loudly. She angrily smacked my hand off her throat and pinned me to the wall.

Veins protruded as she bared her fangs at me threateningly. "Nice to see you again to Alexis" she called me by my real name. Which I hated. It was either Alex or Lexi, if you called me Alexis, you're dead.

"What do you want here" I choked out loudly. "I came back for my reasons, that no one but me knows" she answered cryptically, letting go of me. She looked around the room with a permanent smirk across her face.

"I always liked Stefan better" she whispered to herself. "Well you're shit out of luck if you're going to try to get one of them" I answered strongly. She turned around and raised her eyebrows at me challengingly. "Why do you think that" she questioned curiously.

"Because Stefan has me and Damon has Elena" I answered knowingly as I stared at her. "I always thought you and Damon would be together, and Stefan and Elena" she started conversationally.

"But now that I think of it I see why, opposites attract; I'm glad you and Stefan got together because it was annoying watching the two of them together, I always wanted you guys to end up together" she finished with a slight smirk.

"You wanted me gone in 1864, now you're saying you always wanted me and Stefan together" I asked not convinced. "I wanted Stefan, yes; but the whole time he talked about you" she admitted flippantly.

"I found out more about you than I would ever care to know" she said a sense a bitterness in her tone. "But once he told me just about everything, I felt something" she said more to herself. "I felt that I could somehow relate to you" she admitted nostalgically.

"I tried to find you after 1864, so we could be companions; I knew it would be somewhat fun" she said shrugging easily. "But you were good at hiding, if you didn't want to be found, you weren't" she smirked somehow proud.

"But now I found you, and I want to start over" she held out her hand in a truce. "I can't trust you" I stated gravely. "But you seem sincere" I added quickly.

"I'll try to be your friend, but it'll be a while, you have to prove your trustworthy" I said easily. She nodded in understanding, and shook my hand easily.

"Now I got to go, but don't tell them about this" she placed her finger on her lips, telling me to keep quiet about it. I swallowed and nodded ok.

Than in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

What the hell?

I saw the journal with the stuff of Katherine's still open. I grabbed it and flipped to a random page. I than read the entry.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Miss Pierce finally arrived. I really didn't want to be the one in charge of helping her get settled. Only because I had called on Lexi, but I had to cancel sadly. I wish I could've spent my whole day with the delightful sin. She was like an angel, but she still was a sinner in so many ways. _

_But that's what I like about her. She knows everything about me and Damon both. But today when I was giving Katherine a tour, I saw her and Damon. I begrudgingly watched as they ran around the maze, happily enjoying each other's time._

_I am jealous. I admit it, only in here. She said she loved me the best, but she oddly doesn't show it. She seems to only have interest in Damon. They have secrets, it seems. And I desperately want to know everything. I am jealous. I wish Damon could just leave Lexi alone and let me have her. But it seems he feels deeply for her. Yes I feel jealous, but I still remember he is my brother and I must love him no matter what happens._

_I'll always remember that. _

_-Stefan_

* * *

He actually did care about me than. And Damon was putting the thoughts into my head. They were already stuck in my head, and Damon was just making them known.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard the door open.

* * *

_Song: Little house by The Fray (in some way to me it does)_

_Hope you enjoyed this. And to answer an important question. I may have the Cullen's come back. I'm not sure yet, but anyway I hope you enjoyed._


	18. I Got You

Caroline was turned. She killed someone at the carnival. "Damon no, we can help her" I pushed him off her easily. He had her in his fake embrace, ready to shove the stake through her back literally.

I stood in front of her protectively. Elena and Stefan both crowded around her. They tried to comfort her.

I stared at Damon. "Leave it alone" I mouthed answering his unknown question. "You and Damon go clean up, while we help her" I told Elena as I motioned to the hot mess Stefan was leading towards the bathroom.

"Ok" she said feebly as she went with Damon, to clean up the body.

I quickly ran up to the two. Following them in the bathroom. "I'm a monster" she groaned out loud, the sobs mixing in. I sped up behind her, and gently pulled her head up.

I forced her to face her reflection. "Shh take deep breaths" she followed my instructions. "Close your eyes and keep on taking deep breaths" she followed my commands easily without a fight.

Soon enough the veins disappeared from her face and it was back to normal now. Except for the blood and smeared makeup, but that could easily be fixed.

"Open your eyes now" I whispered silently in her ear. I noticed from the corner of my eye, Stefan had stepped away, and let me handle it. She opened her eyes and gaped at the mirror.

"I'm normal again" she said to herself lowly. "You're not a monster, it's natural for this to happen, when you get turned; I'm a vampire and I'm not a monster" I offered at the end, trying to help her out.

"So you mean, I could be like you and seem somewhat normal" she questioned with an edge of hidden excitement. "Somewhat yes" I answered with a small smile.

She wasn't as annoying as I thought she was at first. "But that's if you want help" I said simply. Her grin turned into a grimace quickly. "I do want help, I need it" she replied gravely turning around to face me. "Me and Stefan will help you" I promised, peeking over my shoulder to Stefan waiting for him to agree. "Of course Caroline; Me and Alex will make sure nothing happens to you" he promised easily giving her a squeeze of the shoulders in promise.

She smiled somewhat happy. "Ok now we seriously gotta clean you up, cuz you look like a hotmess now" I said jokingly as I bought her back over to the sink. "I can do it myself" she waved me off. "Well ok than Miss Independent; we'll wait outside for you" I said jokingly.

As I was about to let the door slam, I stopped it quickly. "If you try to run away: I'll hunt you down and stake you myself with no problem" I threatened seriously.

I positioned myself against the wall. Stefan came next to me and took my hand in his. He kissed my knuckles affectionately, with his infamous smile. "Stop looking at me like that" I said feeling self-conscious knowing his hazel eyes were glued to me.

"Like what" he asked coyly with a smiled threatening to show. "Like I'm the world's greatest thing on the whole earth" I said peeking over at him through my waves.

He smiled and suddenly yanked close to him. "You are to me" he whispered cheekily leaning forward. I smiled and kissed him open-mouthed. When our tongues massaged eachother heatedly, I knew I just about died all over again.

"Ew, get a room" Caroline piqued sarcastically as she exited the bathroom. "Oh we will later after we drop you off" I winked teasingly. It was funny to watch her visibly flinch from the thoughts of it.

"Now let's get you home" I said directing her to the car. "Usually, we would walk together, but we just knew we had to bring a car to seem normal" I told her explaining.

She nodded taking it all in.

We drove her home easily. We stopped in front of her house, seeing the sheriff was still there. "God that must run in the family" I whispered to myself.

"What" Caroline questioned nosily next to me. "Being sheriff's" I said shrugging nonchalantly. "My dad was a sheriff back than, and every time I come back to check on things. The newest Forbes' generation are sheriffs" I finished, feeling her amazed stare.

"Hold up, how old are you" she questioned confused, as we walked up to the porch. "!7 on the outside, but 147, 148 years total" I said shrugging, watching as she got her keys out.

"Wow Alexis Forbes; you're a legacy to all the teenagers in Mystic Falls" she said opening the door. We looked and saw her mom coming in the foyer. "Caroline, glad you're home" her voice rang in the silence.

"Who are they" she asked her, motioning her head to us. "Oh these are my friends; you know Stefan and this is Alex she just moved here" she introduced us shortly.

"Yeah, we were just making sure Caroline got home safely" I piqued out innocently.

"Well that is very kind of you guys, thank you for making she's safe" she thanked us graciously. "It was our pleasure, but we wanted to talk to Caroline and make sure she's settled, if that's alright" I asked with a fake smile.

"Sure, come on in" she said waving us in as she walked into the kitchen. We stepped over the threshold with a breath of contentment. We quickly went into her room.

"Now what do you guys need to tell me" she asked impatiently. "Just if you ever start to get that urgent hunger feeling or you get mad or angry, just close your eyes and keep calm" I instructed.

"Like this" I vamped out for a quick second. She stared at me with wide-eyes but her eyes never left my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes with a smirk.

"Just keep your emotions in check" Stefan summed up easily. "Pretty much that's all call us, if you need anything" I said my goodbyes.

We left soon enough. "You did good tonight" he complimented from the passenger side as we got in. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him thankfully.

"I love you" I whispered pulling away.

* * *

_**Song: I got you by Leona Lewis**_

_So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cullens will be coming in soon enough. Just gotta think it out when I want them to come in. Anyway review and I shall update tomorrow or Monday. _


	19. Corner

"So you guys are going to Duke" I questioned Damon and Elena the next morning.

"Yeah, we're going to see if Isobel had anything on werewolves" Elena talked for them. Damon went to get a blood bag for himself. "Get me one" I yelled to Damon from the parlor. I knew he was going to get it for me.

"What do you need to find" I asked wonderingly. I knew some stuff about werewolves, thanks to George Lockwood.

"Just about anything" she replied cautiously. "Well one thing you should know is, the Lockwood family aren't all werewolves, but they have the gene in them" I said knowing they wanted to find more out about the Lockwood's.

"How do you know" everyone questioned. "I've had a run in with one or two generations" I said shrugging nonchalantly, as I leant onto the back of the couch.

"George Lockwood" I said thinking of the first one. "They can activate the curse, by killing someone" I trailed off quickly. "When was this" Damon and Stefan asked. "Well after a while, I lingered around town, and I kind of cleaned up his messes when he transformed every full moon" I thought quickly.

I grabbed the cup of blood Damon handed me and took a short sip. "And soon enough he noticed me looming around when he went hunting. But than when he'd blink or try to tell his partner, I would be gone." Damon's brows furrowed.

"SO wait that time me and George went hunting he wasn't off the rails, talking about he saw you" Damon questioned incredulous. "Obviously yes, with what I just said" I remarked sarcastically, smirking at him.

"Ok, well we have to find out more, so we gotta go, Ric's waiting for us" Elena said leading Damon out of the house. "So what do we do now" I asked letting Stefan have the rest of the blood. He seemed to be doing pretty well.

"Talk to Bonnie, to see if she could spell a ring for Caroline" he said chipper. "Perfect, I definitely want to talk to the witch bitch" I growled out begrudgingly. "Oh come on, don't do anything you'll regret" he said calmingly.

"Well I won't do anything that I regret, she's already on thin ice with me; and if she does something that makes me mad, than I'll keep the promise I made to her" I said nonchalantly as we got outside to the car.

"What would that promise be" he questioned ignorantly as we got into the car. "That I'm going to get a more skilled witch than her, and be able to kill her" I said driving off.

"Alex" he chastised. "What" I practically yelled back squeamishly. "Why would you do that, now it's going to be close to impossible to get her to do this" he huffed out slightly angry now. "What was I suppose to do, I was obviously the only smart one there, and could see through her act, and I knew she faked that dispelling" I argued back validly.

"And I had a feeling it would be used against the vampires in town" I finished quietly. We drove the rest of the way to the grill in silence.

We parked and got out. I was walking ahead. He grabbed hold of my forearm stopping me in my place. "Alex, talk to me" he said knowingly. I felt the tears fall on their own accord.

"I just did it to try and protect you all, and when I try for once I get yelled at and looked down upon for my actions" I sobbed out uncontrollably.

He bought me into his comforting embrace. I cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's just I worry and I'm empathetic to everything, I didn't mean it" he whispered his apology in my ear.

"It's just I try and it seems, everyone could always get mad at me" I choked out in a low whisper as I pulled away and wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry I just got carried away" he apologized deeply.

"It's fine, let's just not fight" I said offering a small smile. "Sounds good to me" he whispered close to my face.

I grinned widely and leant in, kissing him slowly. He smiled and cradled my face in his hands. I felt the human's eyes were on us. I pulled away and looked over to see a group of dorky teenage boys gawking at us. I winked teasingly knowing there testosterone would get all worked up in a twist.

I turned back to Stefan with a victorious smirk. "You're so mean to those boys" he said shaking his head at me, a small smirk on his lips. "It's what I do best" I said conceitedly. We walked in the grill together. I looked and saw Bonnie was sitting there awkwardly waiting for us.

We went and sat down across from her in the booth. "What do you want me to do" Bonnie questioned knowingly. "We want you to spell a ring for Caroline" Stefan told her easily.

"No" she said solemnly. "No" I questioned incredulous as I leant onto the table. "No" she repeated easily. "Listen I think after all you did to us, and almost getting us killed, I think you owe us" I said icily as I glared at her.

I suddenly felt the searing pain. I ducked my head down groaning out lowly. "Listen witch bitch just because someone tells you the truth doesn't mean you have to give them an aneurysm" I growled out facing her. It stopped then.

"And besides I thought Caroline was your best friend" I drawled out questioningly. I saw her falter a fraction of an inch. "She's not Car" I cut her off knowing the bullshit she was about to try and feed me. "Bohoo she's not Caroline, she's a monster; bullshit: Caroline is the same person, just better, faster, and stronger than before" I said knowingly.

"And if you really were her friend, minus all the witch bitchiness in you, you would still care for her no matter what" I finished a little more softer.

Her fierce façade softened more noticeably. "I'll do it" she said finally giving in.

Soon enough we found ourselves in Caroline's room. A ring on the bed, and Bonnie spelling it for her. "That's it" Caroline blurted out openly, as Bonnie said she was done.

She had the ring on. "Are you sure it worked" Caroline asked hesitantly. Bonnie went to the drawn curtains and threw them open. Caroline screeched and covered herself in cover. But she didn't have to worry about it. She did it.

"It worked" Bonnie answered in a monotone. "What if it didn't Bonnie, you could've killed me" she screeched out. "She's all your's now" Bonnie smirked over to the both of us. "Caroline" I stopped Caroline in her rant.

"Cool the melodrama" I said commandingly. She shut up instantly. She stared at the ring and stuck her hand out and grinned. She looked over to us with a happy smile.

We both smiled back easily. "Ooh, everyone is going to the swimming hole today, can we go" she asked excitedly. I looked at Stefan questioningly. "Why not" Stefan said optimistically shrugging.

We got out and came to the woods, with Caroline giving us directions. But before we had to stop back at the house for my bikini, to go swimming.

I stole one of Stefan's wife-beater knowing he wouldn't mind.

I felt this was a bad idea, we shouldn't have come here. We got to the swim hole, as she called it. I saw a man with dark features, he looked like a Lockwood, like George. "Who's that" I asked Caroline pointing to the boy. "Tyler Lockwood, why" she answered confused at my interest.

"Just he looks like George in some way" I said reminiscing. I than looked at the boy standing next to Tyler. Oh shit.

I whipped around and covered my face. "Alex, what's wrong" they both asked worriedly. I looked over my shoulder quickly, seeing he was staring somewhere else.

"I know that guy next to Tyler" I replied quietly in horror. "Who is he" they asked ignorantly. "Jacob Black from the time when I was in Forks, Washington" I knew Stefan remembered when I told him about that time. "What happened than" Caroline asked out of the loop.

"I dated this different kind of vampire, and that guy is a shape-shifter from the reservation close to there, and he was practically in love with me, thinking I was his childhood friend" I whispered in a quick blather. Caroline understood me.

I looked back over and saw he was coming near us now. "Fuck" I growled out, as Stefan grabbed hold of me, trying to calm me.

* * *

_**Song: Corner by Blue Stahli **_

_Ok so I decided to bring the twilight into this now. Finally. So um this seems its going to be quite a long story. Eh whatever gives me something to do. I love writing from Alex's POV. Like I honestly think if I had a human friend like her, my life would be awesome. Anyway what do you guys think about her, or any other characters? Or the whole story in general? Review and give me your feedback. It'll make me feel better, and it'll be worth your while in the end._

_Anyway rant over. Bye hope you enjoyed this chapter_


	20. The Moment

"Hi" he said with a bright smile as he came up close to us. I dropped my hand and looked at him. "Hi" I greeted shortly. "I'm Caroline Forbes" Caroline stood up and introduced herself. "And that's Stefan Salvatore, and Alex" she pointed to me and Stefan standing together.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Jacob Black" he said shaking Caroline's hand. "How do you know Tyler" I asked questioningly. "Well we used to be friends a long time ago, and we just got in touch with eachother recently" he lied.

I easily saw through it.

"Car, me and Stefan are going to go now, and meet the people" I told her easily. She smiled and nodded. "I gotta go find Matt, well nice meeting you Jacob" she said her goodbyes and left.

As I walked off with Stefan, Jacob grabbed my arm. "I know who you are" he whispered threateningly. I growled and twisted his arm behind his back painfully.

"Miss me Jake" I whispered using the same tone I used when I was in Forks to keep my cover. I twisted his arm a little more, hearing the bones crack.

I shoved him down into the ground easily. I was ready to do more, but Stefan easily stopped me. Jacob stared at me unbelievably and ran off easily, shifting when he reached the woods.

I turned around and saw I had drawn a scene of all the people there. "Holy shit how did you do that" Tyler Lockwood was the first one to talk. With that questions erupted through out the air.

"Who are you?"

"Are you and Stefan dating?"

"I thought he was dating Elena?"

I easily stopped the questions as they saw my glare. They were intimidated by it and easily shut up. "One got taught self-defense, and my name is Alex Forbes" I stopped and looked over at Caroline and smiled. She grinned and winked.

"Elena and Stefan broke up" I trailed off and leant into Stefan easily. After that everyone went back to what they were doing. We decided to hang around Caroline, Tyler, and Matt. One to keep an eye on Car. And two there was no one else.

We were all playing around, when a truck came in. Tyler walked up to it. It was his uncle: Mason. I met him before.

I whispered to Stefan quickly. I ran up to the truck, when Tyler was walking back. "Mason went to college with my uncle actually and I wanted to see if he remembered me" I explained quickly.

He nodded quickly without a word.

I got up to the window of the truck and saw Mason was staring over me. "Mason how you doing buddy boy" I asked with fake chipperness.

I pat him on the shoulder, keeping my hand there. He stared at me uneasily. I squeezed his shoulder harder, getting a proper response of a grunt in pain out of him.

"Nice to see you too Alex" he said with a grimace. "Still with Katherine" I questioned, knowing he had secretly started going with Katherine back in Florida. I had to compel him to confess.

"What's it to you" he asked icily. "I'm just checking up on you, unlike Katherine I actually want you to live" I smirked knowing that was a deep spot for him.

"Shut the fuck up Alex, you don't know anything about her" he said defensively. "Woah there doggy don't bite me" I teased him with a fake pout.

"Anyway I think I know quite a lot about her, she's the one responsible for turning me, and she purposefully made you activate the curse, and she compelled Jimmy to try and attack you knowing what happened" I remembered when everything. "If you want to live, I would say come to the good side; but it seems as though you're stuck on Katherine, so you're funeral" I trailed off.

He growled and took off quickly without a goodbye. I watched as he drove off. I smirked and turned back and walked over to the group.

"What was that" they all questioned. "Nothing I just asked him a question about something, and he got all pissy on me" I shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed my drink.

Soon enough it was getting dark and the party died down. We saw it was a full moon. "Stefan there is something else I have to tell you about werewolves" I stopped him as we were walking in the woods.

"What is it" he asked watching the worry in my features. "If a werewolf comes in contact during the full moon, and they bite the vampire" I trailed off purposefully building suspense. "It can kill a vampire" I finished quickly

His face contorted with horror. "We have to find Caroline" he said quickly whipping out his cellphone.

It went to the voicemail. I groaned out along with him. "Let's just sniff her out like normal vampires would" I growled out, ripping the phone out of his hand and accidentally threw it over my shoulder. "That was the iphone" he stated unbelievably.

"Bohoo, we'll get you a new phone later, come on we have to save the baby vamp, we're in charge of" I yelled out, sniffing in the air. I caught a wiff of her and Matt together east-south.

Aw shit the scent of blood suddenly hit me. "Follow me" I yelled out dashing off in the direction. I heard him follow shortly behind me. I saw Caroline was attacking Matt.

I growled out and threw myself at her, successfully shoving her off of him. I grabbed hold of Matt, and forced him to look at me. I bit into my wrist swiftly and forced it against his lips.

He struggled against it, but it fell down his throat against his will. After the wounds he had were healed he fell to the ground.

I went over to Caroline and Stefan seeing she was now calmed down. "It's your mess, go and handle it now" I yanked her up and shoved her in the direction of Matt.

"What do I do" she questioned inexperienced. "Compel him, it's obvious you cannot handle a relationship with a human, so compel him to forget this mess ever happened and break up with him" I answered uneasily, feeling to irritated for this.

She had tears in her eyes while she compelled him. "We're over Matt" she said finally. With that she turned around and walked off.

I looked over my shoulder to Matt. "Go home kid, drink a beer, do something normal teenagers do" I dismissed him easily, when he walked out of the woods.

I caught up with Stefan and Caroline. "I'm just going to go home" she said easily leaving without a goodbye.

I sighed and looked over to Stefan. "Did you really have to be that harsh" he questioned lowly, as we walked off. "What did you want me to be freaking Oprah Winfrey to her, how else was I suppose to react" I questioned in a growl as I looked over to him questioningly.

"Well don't be so hard on her" he said ignorantly. "That's the point, she's a newborn only 2 days old, and I'm looking out for her, because I know what she's going through" I said my voice raising on it's own accord.

"Listen I'm just looking out for her, I don't like to see people like that" he growled out angrily. "Well you have to realize you have to be an hard-ass on some certain things, to get things done" I yelled back arguing back.

He growled and suddenly slammed me into the tree behind me. "Listen calm down and stop overreacting to everything" he growled out, the veins erupting underneath his eyes.

I smirked and pinned him to the tree. "You're better when you act like this" I complimented calmly, showing the veins across my face.

He softened his stance easily. He grinned back at me knowing the anger was all gone. I smiled and leant forward to kiss him softly.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Damon would you like to go outside and play around" I asked boredly as I snuck up behind Damon. He smiled and turned around to face me. "Why of course Lexi" he said quick to fulfill my desire. _

_Damon took my hand and led me outside. But at the door we were stopped by Stefan. "Alex" he breathed out his greeting. "Hi Stefan; me and Damon were just about to go out and play, would you like to join" I asked ignorantly. _

_He grimaced. "I'm sorry, but father wanted to talk with me today" he said, sadness evident in his tone. "Well that's bad, see you soon Stefan" I dismissed unknowingly, going outside with Damon following behind me._

_The next day Damon was busy so I could be with Stefan today. The same scene from yesterday happened, except for reverse. But unbeknownst to the meeting of their eyes, I just walked out, not realizing going back and forth between the two was killing the both of them on the inside._

* * *

_Song: The Moment by Safetysuit_

_So yeah, this is longer than normal. But whatever a lot to fit in. I realize I've been updating like crazy. That's because I have nothing better to do this summer. So more updates. Which is good._

* * *

_**But for just no reason, below is list of all stories I have in progress**_

**Can you hear my call: That's this one hear. But with the way I'm going there might be at least 20 more chapters. So that would equal forty chapters or more. But anyway, I'm like seriously going to be working my butt of this summer for this.**

**Undisclosed Desires: Well when I first published it, I was only going to write 5 chapters. But than I said it was going to be a full blown story like 18, 20 chapters or so. But now with the way I'm writing, I only plan on 4 more chapters of it. **

**The Sinner and The Saint: Um yeah I believe it's not going to be 12 chapters. Because it seems there's not much else to write, that I can think of at the moment. So I'm undecided about it now. **

**Love Kills slowly: Well this in a way is the same as this story. It is going to be along the lines of Season two. There is only going to be about 20, 24 chapters in it tops.**

**I'll lie and you'll believe: God this story. I'm honestly having trouble writing this. It just seems to hard to get the inspiration for it. But I seriously don't know where it's going. I'm on the verge of deleting it, since it is so hard to update all the time like my other stories. But I'm going to try my best to get my shit together. And get it done. **


	21. UltraNumb

Damon asked me to go to the barbeque with him. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

So to tell Stefan I left a note. He was still sleeping. He looked so sweet and peaceful I didn't want to interrupt that.

Damon first said we had to stop at the grill, to pick up a peach cobbler. Why peach cobbler I don't know, but it must've been important since he insisted. We walked in together and saw Elena sitting alone with some untouched nachos, and a load of homework.

"Peach cobbler" I questioned shaking my head at him disappointingly. "How about you get the cobbler, while I go check up on good old Elena" I smirked and thrusted him into the opposite direction I was going.

He looked back at me over his shoulder. "Bitch" he mouthed angrily sticking his tongue out.

"Jackass" I mouth back and stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirked and turned around going in his direction. I easily made it to the table. "Hello Elena" I drawled out jokingly, as I went to sit across from her.

She looked at me with a look of stress. "Hey Alex" she greeted quickly, and bowed her head down to the stack of papers. "What kind of homework do you have" I asked sneaking a nacho away as I leaned over nosily.

"Just everything" she said shaking her head. "I could help" I offered. "What are you good at" she questioned jumping to the point. "Baby, I'm good at everything" I scoffed out cockily.

She grinned. "What's the best subject you know" she questioned elaborating more on her earlier question. "I would say history and English are my best, but I'm pretty good at most of them" I said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Well I just finished this report on Wuthering Heights, could you check it over for me" she asked. She handed me the paper quickly. I read over it quickly.

"This is pretty good" I commented shortly. "Really" she asked excitedly.

I peeked over at her from the paper. "No" I concluded dead serious. Her grin fell into a deep frown. "Well I don't see what's wrong with it" she huffed out in defiance. "What's wrong with it" I grounded out.

"For one Heathcliff was not sent to the Grange" she cut me off. "Yes he did, in the mov-" she trailed off quickly in embarrassment. "Let me guess you saw the movie but never read the book" I questioned knowingly.

"The original Heathcliff that is the father of Heathcliff Linton is who you're suppose to be talking about" I said obviously. "Heathcliff was taken in by Mr. Earnshaw, which ignited the friendship between Cathy Earnshaw and Heathcliff" I was ready to go into a big discussion when Damon came out of nowhere.

"Time to go" he said quickly. "But I was just getting into Wuth-" he cut me off knowingly. "I heard, that's why I decided to intervene" he smirked. God I swear he knew me well.

"Ok" I said coolly. I got up quickly. "See you at the barbeque" I said giving her my goodbye. "Wait you guys are going" she questioned unbelievably. "Yup see you later" I grinned widely, seeing her ignorant stare of our descending forms.

We drove to the Gilbert house quickly. Elena made it home before us. Hmm must've taken a shortcut or something.

We got to the door. Right when we were about to knock, Elena opened the door with a big teasing smile across her face. Damon came in easily, but I stood there awkwardly. God I was always the oddball.

I smirked at Elena, urging her to invite me in already. "Oh yeah, come in Alex" she said jokingly waving me in. "Haha, cute" I remarked sarcastically with a low fake chuckle.

I walked in easily and looked around the house. "Cool" I remarked calmly. "So where's the party" I questioned hyped up. I traveled into the kitchen, and peeked in quickly.

Mason, two humans, and Caroline. Real nice barbeque.

Damon came up behind me, scaring the shit out of me. "Wanna make our appearance now" he questioned teasingly. "Leggo" I said jokingly pointing to the kitchen.

I yanked the cobbler out of his hands and took it. We came in, and everything went quiet. "Um hi" I said awkwardly. "Who are you" the two humans questioned involuntarily.

They easily noticed their rudeness and covered their mouths in regret. "I'm Alex, and old friend of Stefan and Damon, and Caroline's distant cousin" I lied easily with a smile.

They looked back and forth between me and Caroline. "I can see it" the women with the orange-blonde hair said honestly. I nodded awkwardly. "So um mind me asking, where's the barbeque" I questioned lowly.

"Um good question" she replied looking over to the human guy. I smirked and went back to the living room.

I sat around boredly, knowing I would be the odd one. Me, Elena, and Caroline sat outside talking. Caroline kept going on about how bad it is for a human and a vampire.

I looked in her eyes, and I knew she was doing it intentionally. I got up and went over to grab a handful of chips out of the bag she was selfishly eating from. "Caroline I think you should shut up" I said swallowing the mouthful of chips as I went to sit back down.

"What I'm just telling her the truth" she protested high-pitched. "How would you know, you're only 3 days old" I said honestly. If she thought she could win an argument with me, she's wrong.

"But I went through the same thing with Matt" she tried to make an excuse. "Well like I said before, you're only 3 days old, so that's bound to happen; but for instance like me, Stefan or Damon we're older and we have more experiences, so it's highly unlikely anything would happen" I finished with a wide smirk, knowing she couldn't come up with anything.

I checked my phone, noticing Stefan hadn't called or anything. I decided to send him a message knowing he was up by now.

The whole time, I felt something was now happening with him. I got a message back now. I read it easily.

_Hey, Katherine is here and I have to deal with her now. Tlk to you l8r. Love you -Stefan_

I read the text over again. "Shit" I breathed out silently.

I got up and was ready to run off, but Elena stopped me. "What's wrong" she questioned, seeing the distinct worry across my features. "Stefan, I have to check on him" I breathed out worriedly. But as I ran off, I practically dragged her with me, since she didn't release her grip on me.

"Wanna come with me" I questioned sarcastically. She giggled, and got into her car. I yanked the keys out of her hand and got in the driver's side. I took off quickly.

Katherine was lying to me, and I can't believe I ever considered trusting her. That bitch, she knew everything we were doing now, and she knew this was the perfect time to steal Stefan.

I made it to the boarding house quicker than ever before. I jumped out and knew Elena was following behind me.

I got into the parlor. "Stefan" I yelled out, running towards the basement knowingly. Just when I stopped, Katherine came out. "Hello again Alexis" she said smirking knowingly.

I growled out and broke off a chair leg in stabbed it in her stomach. It was right below her heart. She gasped out and fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"I thought I could trust you bitch, but obviously you can't try and steal something that's not yours" I growled out, seeing her pull the stake out of her stomach.

She stared at me inquisitively. She than went into the parlor where Elena was ignorantly looking around. I sped in right when Stefan came up behind me.

I turned around quickly and hugged him urgently. "Are you ok" I whispered silently in relief. "I'm fine, I'm fine" he reassured me repeatedly. We turned around and looked at Elena, she was clearly shaken up by seeing Katherine in person for the first time.

Katherine was gone for now at least.

Right after that Damon came home. Him and Elena were about to go hang out together when something fell out of his pocket. I dashed over and picked it up silently.

"Silver dagger" I questioned, successfully getting him to freeze in his place. He turned around with a paranoid look on his face. He smiled nervously. "You didn't" I questioned lowly.

Stefan and Damon got my drift easily. I looked to see Damon had a look of guilt. "You did, you dumbass" I growled out angrily slamming him into the wall.

He grimaced seeing I was clearly angry. "Get your facts straight, and don't assume werewolves are the typical stereotype, that's like saying we cringe from crucifixes and garlic" I growled out angrily.

His features softened. "I'm sorry it was stupid" he whispered, not knowing what to say. "Of course it was" I dropped him to the ground and left the room.

"You seriously, don't want to fuck with her" Stefan remarked smartly, as he left the room, following my trail. I growled and punched the wall, leaving a deep hole in it.

"Now because of his stupidity, we've probably just rekindled the old time war between vampires and werewolves" I growled out angrily.

"I know Mason, he's not bad, he's just on the wrong side because of some people, and I almost had him on our side, but now that's probably a hell no, not even when purgatory freezes over."

Stefan just stood there, knowing just to let me rant, and I would calm down on my own.

* * *

_Song: UltraNumb by Blue Stahli_

_So yeah, I was going to have this up by yesterday, but I played Xbox all day, and last night I checked over this, and knew it was just about done, just needed a little more details. I could've finished it last night. But I was to tired, and didn't want to. So yeah hope you enjoyed. _

_18 more chapter I think. I'm not sure really yet._


	22. Throw Away

"So we're painting something" I questioned from the backseat. "Yes for the last time" Damon bit out irritated. I smacked him on the back of his head.

I growled and leant back into Stefan's embrace. "Now why are we driving in the same car" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"No reason, just to bug you" I saw the placate smirk of Damon's in the rearview mirror.

I yawned a fake yawn, and stretched purposefully kicked the back of Damon's seat. I smirked when I heard him yelp in surprise. "And that is how I feel" I giggled silently.

We got to the thing soon enough. I got out and looked around. "Oh this is going to be fun" I muttered sarcastically. We all went our separate ways going to paint.

As I was painting I saw Damon was suddenly coughing and spitting up the lemonade Sheriff just gave him. Shit she poisoned it. She's on to us.

I looked at my phone, seeing Stefan sent me a text.

_Sheriff is trying to expose us, she knows now._

I looked up at him and nodded in agreement. I texted back quickly.

_She's planning something._

I went back to doing what I was doing. I suddenly looked and they were gone.

SHIT!

I dropped my brush and ran off at human speed. Elena suddenly stopped me. "What's wrong, where are they" she questioned panicked.

"I don't know" I said quickly and continued to run into the woods tracking their scent. I looked behind me and saw the two teenage girls were following behind me.

I stopped and saw Mason came out of nowhere.

I swallowed. "Mason" I growled out standing in front of the two girls protectively. "What did you do with them" I growled out raged. He smirked knowing I was sniffing around.

I smelt their blood trails, going into the Lockwood Cellar. I stared at him. "The cellar" I questioned unbelievably. I listened closely and suddenly heard double gunshot, and two groans in agony.

I gasped out, and lunged forward; pinning Mason to a tree. "You fucking asshole" I spat out, kneeing him in the groin, and kicking him into one of the other tree angrily.

I ran off with them following behind me. I stopped, and Caroline froze and stopped Elena. "Caroline come on we have to save them" she said sliding out of Caroline's grasp. "She's scared her mommy is going to disown her" I mocked sarcastically glaring at her.

She glared right back. "If you were a real Forbes you wouldn't care what anyone thinks" I trailed off with a mocking smirk. "But wait you obviously do, so you must get it from my sister" I said growling at her in the end of the statement.

Elena ran down there without another word. I growled dashing down there knowing what would be needed.

I saw Sheriff had her gun aimed at Elena. I growled and came up behind her, gripping her throat. "I suggest you drop that pretty little gun of yours before I snap you neck like a twig" I threatened lowly.

The officer ready to shoot at me from behind, was suddenly attacked. I smirked.

Caroline.

The other tried to shoot at her, but she smartly protected herself using the officer she attacked as a human shield. Once he had enough bullets in him, he was dead.

She dropped him, and hid in the dark corner. I let go of her neck, slightly shoving her forward. She stared at her daughter in utter disgust. God the mom's in the family were always monumental bitches.

I ran over to Stefan and Damon. I knelt in the middle, of them both. "Damon" I slapped Damon around gently, getting his attention. He looked around and saw 3 possible donors.

Elena stared at Damon and came up to him, offering her wrist to him. I turned my attention to Stefan, not wanting to see the mushiness between them.

I got up, and yanked the one officer still alive. He was ready to protest, but I mentally compelled him to shut up. He followed my orders, and let me drag him to Stefan.

I bit into the man's neck and gave it over to Stefan. He took it and sucked it down. He was actually in control, unlike before.

He soon pulled away. "Now go away" I compelled dismissively. He followed and left the cellar. I saw the blonde pixie mom was crying.

"Stop crying" I growled out, coming suddenly in front of her, causing her to gasp out. "Guess who I am" I asked. "Alexis Forbes" I answered smirking, before she could even get her head around me.

She gaped at me unbelievably. "Yup" I answered her unsaid question. "And you're just like my mother, but she thought I was a big disappointment to the family, since I supposedly acted out uncontrollably."

I decided, I couldn't deal with her anymore. We went back to the boarding house including crier. Me and Stefan left before everyone, not wanting to be in the car with everyone.

"Thank you for saving us" he said grinning. "Of course" I said with a wink. "I couldn't let my boys die, right when I just got them back" he knew the hidden meaning behind my words.

We made it home. "Let's just go upstairs, I really don't want to get involved in all this stuff" I explained tiredly. He nodded, and slung his arm over my shoulder, and bought me into him closer.

I smiled happily.

That's all we did for the rest of the night, to tired to do anything.

The next morning we woke up. And there was the setting up of the upcoming masquerade we had to go to. "Seriously, we just went through a huge ordeal just painting some crap I don't even know, now they want to set up for some event" I ranted exasperatedly.

"You should remember, we had more of these than now back in 1864" Damon smirked, amused by my rant. I thought about it. That's one of the many things I hated about than. Everyday it was "Alexis, go get washed up, we're going to have a founders breakfast," and all the other stuff like that.

"I swear this town is not normal" I muttered sarcastically to myself, as I dragged myself back up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

_**Song: Throw away by Blue Stahli**_

_Here's an update, sorry if it's not good enough or anything. It is now 1:16 am. As I type now. I pulled an all-nighter last night, so I really need my sleep. Anyway hopefully everyone had happy holiday weekends and everything. Anyway review. _

_Next update; Hopefully by Wednesday AKA Tomorrow_


	23. Taken aback

We tugged around the boxes.

I heard Damon was going to try to get some answers out of Mason, since they finally found out that he was working for Katherine.

"Stefan, don't let him do this, Mason doesn't know anything" I stopped Stefan when Damon left from talking to him. "I can't do anything, he won't listen to anyone, you know that" he replied urgently.

"Well I'm going to make that hard-headed fucker listen to me whether he likes it or not" I growled out, following the path of Damon.

Stefan knew he wouldn't be able to stop me. Me and Damon were alike in that aspect. I grabbed Damon from behind, when he was going to Bonnie. "Listen Mason is innocent, he doesn't know anything" I growled out in his ear. I yanked his head back by his hair.

He slid out of my grasp with grace. "You don't know that" he protested. "Yes I do, I was in Florida with him, and he never knew anything going on, he doesn't now too" I said knowingly.

He was to baffled to speak.

"Yes he does" he argued ignorantly. "No he doesn't because obviously if he knew the whole damn story, he wouldn't be defending her" I raised my voice angrily.

He suddenly pushed me into a dark empty corridor.

"Listen calm your jets, you're about to expose yourself" he poked my cheek. I knew what he meant. I took a deep breath, calming myself down easily.

"Sorry, just some moronic, jack-assses piss me off easily" I replied sarcastically.

"Do what you want, just don't… never mind you're most likely going to do something rash, just make sure not to get caught, and clean up" I said dismissively walking off.

I met up with Elena. "What's going on" she questioned, knowing I would know. "Mason is being used by Katherine, and now Damon is going to take him back to the boarding house and question him" I said shrugging it off nonchalantly.

We walked around quietly together. "So are you busy tonight" I asked her conversationally. "Nope" she answered flippantly. "Wanna hangout or something like that" I asked lowly.

God this was awkward.

She looked over at me and smiled widely. "Of course, we could have a girl's night at my house" she offered. I couldn't help but smile. "Sounds good" I confirmed with a head-shake.

I saw Stefan pacing around, dangerously panicking. I looked over to Elena apologetically. She nodded in understanding and waved in his direction, silently giving me the go-ahead.

I ran up in front of him, stopping him from pacing. "You ok" I asked cautiously. "I'm fine" he dismissed obviously lying. "What's wrong" I questioned.

"What's wrong" I tried again forcefully. "I'm just thinking about what Katherine said" he trailed off shortly. "What did she say" I demanded quickly.

"She said we shouldn't be together; we're both doomed and something is going to get in the way of it, like back than" he said quietly. "Well if you haven't noticed the one time back then was because of her, and now she probably has another trick up her sleeve to get in between us again."

"But that's not going to happen" he said grinning at me. I couldn't help but grin back. He cradled my face in his hands, and leaned forward to kiss me.

I couldn't help but smile in content. "I love you" I whispered staring up at him meaningfully. "I love you too" he whispered back, leaning in to give me one more passionate, short kiss.

Soon after a while. Stefan got a text from Damon.

_He's dead. We need to get the moonstone._

I knew what he was talking about. "I think I know where it is" I said thinking about everything I had learnt from the Lockwood's.

I ran to the well, Elena and Caroline were already there.

"You know about the moonstone" I questioned. "Yes" they both answered at the same time. "I'll get it" Elena offered. We nodded, and easily slid her down deep inside the well. She fished around for it, and found the box. She suddenly screamed.

I looked down and saw snakes around there. "Shit."

"Grab the box, and hold on" I instructed loudly. She nodded panicked. With the strength of us, we were able to pull her up quickly.

She threw the box onto the ground quickly. God she was really scared of snakes wasn't she?

I grabbed at it quickly and opened it up. There it was the moonstone.

I slipped it in my pocket, and got out my cellphone.

_We got it -A_

_Good. -D_

We went home all together. I knew something was wrong with Stefan. So I had to talk to him before I left with Elena.

"Stefan talk to me, what's going on" I asked demandingly, as we entered our bedroom.

"And don't you say nothing, or I swear I'll stake you" I threatened lethally. His face contorted in animated horror for a short second. "I'm just thinking about how me and my brother are alike" he said flippantly, going through the book shelves trying to distract himself.

"And how is that" I asked wonderingly. "We always end up falling for the same girl, but than it's always replaced by another one" he said cryptically.

I stopped and thought about it deeply. God he can be so confusing sometimes. "You mean how you guys fell for Katherine, than you both fall for her doppelganger over 100 years later" I asked ignorantly.

"No how me and him fell for you, than Katherine, than Elena, and it seems as though it's going back to you again" he said nonchalantly. "Why" I questioned quietly.

"Because we're alike in the mind, we're always looking for the same qualities in a woman, and we always find them at the same time." I stared at him unbelievably.

"Stefan where has all this insecurity come from" I questioned. "Just everything happening suddenly, makes me feel like I'm going to lose you" he replied insecurely.

"Stefan, you just got me back, you won't lose me" I declared lowly. I leaned forward and kissed him. "I have to go with Elena, but I'll be back tomorrow morning" I assured him silently.

He nodded gravely. I left the room and met Elena downstairs in the parlor. "Let's go" I said nodding my head over to the door.

She followed me silently. We drove to her house quickly, without speaking.

We got into the house. We decided to hang around the living room. We saw Elena's little brother was out there playing video games. I sat down first, ending up right next to him. Elena sat right next to me.

"Who are you" he asked awkwardly turning to me. "I'm Alex, and I'm hanging with Elena" I waved over to Elena blindly. "Oh well I'm Jeremy."

I smiled and shook his hand in greeting.

Suddenly the phone rang for Elena. I followed her boredly. I listened to the voice on the other line.

"Katherine" I growled out silently to myself.

I tried not to listen and looked around us. I suddenly saw Elena's aunt raising the kitchen knife. Before I knew it, she stabbed herself.

I growled, and sped in front of her, grabbing hold of her before she hit the ground. I saw all the people were now crowding around us. I bit into my wrist unknowingly.

I shoved it against her lips, and forced it down her throat. She took it, I soon saw the blood dry and the wound heal quickly. I pulled away.

I yanked her up with me. "You didn't stab your stomach, and you never took my blood" I compelled her easily. She nodded in understanding, repeating after me.

Everything went back to normal. "Thank you" Elena thanked me graciously. "No problem" I smiled at her. "Aw you have dimples" she said in awe. I looked down in embarrassment. "They must be noticeable" I remarked lowly.

"They look fine, don't worry" she remarked. We went on with the night, talking about the masquerade tomorrow night.

* * *

_Song: Taken aback by The Rocket Summer_

_Um yeah, review I guess. :D_


	24. The Howling

I had to crawl over Elena, to get to my phone. I read the text. So I had to get home ASAP.

I set my phone down and gently slapped her cheeks. "Huh" she questioned still half-asleep. "Elena, I gotta go now, but I'll talk to you later" I told her slowly, looking down at her. She yawned closing her eyes. "Mmkayy" she said going right back to sleep.

I crawled over her with a loud oof. I got my stuff together and walked out of the room, down the stairs.

I passed through the kitchen and saw the same human guy there. "Good morning" I said quickly grabbing a bottle of water out the fridge. I grabbed an apple and took a big bite out of it.

He kept his eyes locked on mine. "Can I help you with anything old man" I questioned with an angry sneer. He stayed silent, and when I was walking out the door, he decided to make a snide comment.

"Bitch."

Before he even had a chance to breathe. I slammed him against the fridge.

"Listen, I don't need your bullshit now, I know you most likely want to ask me about Isobel, but guess what: I'm not telling you anything since you're a dick" I shoved him into the fridge as I let go of him.

"Where are you going" he rasped out from behind me. "Back home" I answered shortly, before I ran off.

I got to the boarding house quickly. I stopped when I saw everyone was there, except for Elena.

"What's going on" I questioned ignorantly. "We're making a plan to kill Katherine" Stefan and Damon answered nonchalantly.

My eyes widened. "And what would that be" I asked challengingly: making sure to keep my poker face.

"Trap her in a room, attack her continuously, than shove the stake through her heart" Jeremy explained, like some regular teenager. I whipped my head around, seeing him standing there casually.

"What the fuck" I screeched out uncontrollably. "You're letting baby Gilbert get involved in this shit" I stared straight at Damon and Stefan. They stepped back cautiously, knowing I was about to blow up.

"Yeah, you'll definitely be on Elena's shit list when she finds this out, which she will eventually." They stared down, fully aware I was right.

"Whatever" I said knowing it was a lost cause, cuz everyone was going to be stubborn like usual.

"Do I have to be involved in this plan" I asked knowing these were strictly just the people had a certain plan in this whole shenanigan they called a plan.

"You or Caroline will be in charge of luring Katherine into the trap" Damon said smirking. I couldn't help but smirk myself. "I can do it" I offered. I saw Caroline's features drop. "I can very well do it too" she protested snidely.

"But you don't have a 147 year long grudge held against her do you" I fired back, raising an eyebrow to her in challenge. She shut up, but sulked in her own seat.

Stefan looked at Caroline and turned to me. "Alex, really" he questioned. "What, at least I know the best way to lure her in" I protested. "But you don't know maybe Caroline can bring her in just as well" he defended her.

I growled out. "Fine take the job, whiny bitch" I remarked silently as I shot up and walked into the kitchen. I heard Stefan was following behind me, typical boyfriend would do that.

"Alex what the hell is wrong" he questioned knowingly. The look he was giving me now, was similar to the one I was giving him last night.

"I haven't fed in almost a week, sorry if I'm to much of a sourpuss for you guys to handle" I remarked sarcastically, as I dug around the fridge.

_Blood bag._

I tipped it open with my teeth. I gulped it back quickly, feeling hunger take over me. It was cold, not like normal blood when hunting. But it works.

I threw the bag away quickly. I was ready to walk into the parlor, but Stefan suddenly yanked me back with him and slowly lead me to his room. I couldn't help but smile.

Everything we did, seemed to remind me about us when we were human.

We soon made it to his room. He pulled me into his embrace and kissed me urgently. My back hit the door, shutting it loudly all the way. I smirked into the kiss.

"I love you" I breathed out raggedly, as he pulled away to pull my shirt off of me. I kept my eyes locked onto his, as I pulled his shirt off. It went right over next to my shirt.

He grabbed my head roughly and pulled me in for another kiss. I moaned as our tongue fought against eachother. He turned us around and blindly led us to his bed.

I moaned when my back hit the soft texture of his mattress.

He pulled away from the kiss, and trailed down my neck. I moaned and sunk my fingers into his hair, holding him close to me.

He trailed down and stopped at the top of my bra. His tongue darted out as he licked the tops of my breasts.

I couldn't help but arch into him. When I arched, he took the perfect opportunity to unhook my bra. He pulled up and practically ripped the bra off of me.

He bent back down to my breast. He licked them, just around my perky nipples. He sucked me cockily, happy to see me moaning and writhing underneath him.

He pulled away and stared down at me. I held his intense hazel gaze. Green on green. We were perfect for eachother.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear. He bought his face back up to keep staring down at me. "I love you too" I replied genuinely.

He went back to my breasts, but than kept traveling lower. He pulled down my jeans, helping me wiggle out of them. He kissed the apex of my thigh. He than went up just a little high, stopping at my panties.

His teeth suddenly latched onto them, he pulled them off. He had them in his mouth when he came up. He spat them out and went up to kiss me. I kissed him in wanton passion. My hand traveled down to his belt, I unbuckled it, and slid his jeans off of him.

He finished the job, and pulled off his boxers easily.

Suddenly he grabbed me by my thighs and thrusted into me fully. I moaned out loudly, not caring half of the people downstairs could hear us. We built up to a accustomed speed. I moaned out, god it's been a while since I've had sex with him.

I rolled us over so I was on top. I wiggled my hips, and rotated them. He grabbed hold of my hips, and supported me, by bouncing me up and down at a pleasant speed.

I felt the fire start to build up in the pit of my stomach. I moaned loudly quickening my pace. He moaned, his head lolling back uncontrollably.

Our pace suddenly quickened into an inhuman speed. He hit my g-spot continuously, and I felt myself orgasm roughly over the edge. I practically screamed his name out, when I came.

When I calmed from my high, he rolled us over and took over. He moaned and continued to pound into me relentlessly. I soon felt him empty out inside of me. I moaned loudly, and opened my eyes to stare up at him.

He huffed out and fell down right next to me. I smiled, and rested my head on his chest.

I stared up at him, through my eyelashes.

WE rested like this together, for most of the day; till we decided we should get ready for the masquerade.

I looked through my selection. I saw a perfect dress. An off-shoulder electric blue dress, ending right above my knees, with black gladiator heels.

I finished all the accessories: hair, make-up, ETC. We all met downstairs together, ready to go over the plan.

"So which Forbes is going to lure her in" I asked wonderingly at the end. Damon looked in between me and Caroline. "Barbie, this is your one chance to prove yourself, don't screw it up" he growled out to Caroline.

We all soon left, and knew this all had to end tonight.

As we were driving, I suddenly got a text from Elena.

_Where is everyone -e_

I bit my lip. I closed the text and left it, not replying.

We soon stopped in front of the Lockwood mansion. As we walked in, we saw all those people were doing the fire tricks. I always thought that was cool.

The party was in full swing and we were ready to kill us some evil, slut vampires.

* * *

_**Song: The Howling by Within Temptation**_

_So I got a review asking, _

_Could you put in more twilight, because there's really no point to it, since it's a crossover._

_Well lovely readers. There will be more of the twilight world in this soon. When we get into the sacrifice and all that, they will be more twilight-esque in it. So I hope it's understandable. But anyway review, I hope you enjoy my work, that I stayed up till 4 in the morning working on :D_

_Also | I'm going to start getting into Love Kills Slowly, and my newest stories._

_Dear Agony: Never cry werewolf fanfiction. Just 3 short chapters and nothing more_

_Without you: Matt/Elena? Hell yeah. I love them together, so I decided to write a different version, set before the show. It will be different from the whole series_

_For this story; i'm going to try my best to get this done. I have the plan in my head. It will be 17 more chapters here. So that would be...42 chapters. Because i'm including an extra chapter for the ending. And with the way i've been going. I might be able to finish before the new season of Vampire Diaries...If i keep up like this. So update by Tomorrow. Aka Sunday :) kay-byee  
_


	25. Blind

We went on as planned, and I made sure to keep an eye on Caroline, to see if she could lure her in just as well.

I suddenly felt a hand interlock with my own. I whipped my head in the direction. But I instantly calmed my stance when I saw it was just Damon. I smirked and silently let him lead me onto the dance floor.

We danced together. "So Damon, might I ask the reasoning behind this dance" I asked teasingly. He chuckled. "Just bored, and you looked bored too" he answered nonchalantly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Where's Stefan" I questioned looking over his shoulder. I saw him dancing with Katherine. Lovely.

"I think you know now" he answered jokingly. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. "So Stefan is the first part of the plan" I questioned.

He nodded. "Than Jeremy's going to tell her we want to give her the moonstone, and than she is suppose to find Caroline, and Caroline is suppose to lead her to the spelled room, and than me and Stefan kill her" he explained with a simple shrug.

"Than what do I do" I questioned. "Hmm you could help me and Stefan kill her, or you could just go around and do what you want" he offered. "So I came here for nothing" I asked with a huff.

"Not for nothing, Stefan wanted you here with him: because I guess if he knew you were here, it would make him stronger and he doesn't have to worry about you."

My heart clenched in an odd way. "Fine" I replied with a sigh. "But tell Stefan to save the last dance for me" I demanded, as we stopped dancing. We were ready to go off, when an ice cold, dainty hand stopped me in my place.

I whipped my head over to whoever it was ready to attack. My eyes widened for a second, but I kept my composure.

"What the hell" I gasped out, glaring at her. "I'm sorry it's just you remind me of my old best friend Bella" her tinkling voice filled my ears. My eyebrows knitted together in pretend confusion. "Who are you" I questioned. "Oh I'm Alice-Alice Cullen" she introduced herself with her grip on my forearm still.

I easily slid my arm out of her grasp, easily dusting myself off. "I'm sorry Alice: my name is Alexis, I don't know a Bella" I told her quickly, before dragging Damon away from her quickly.

"Who was that" he questioned confused. "Um, someone from my time in Forks, Washington" I said shrugging helplessly. "Ok, don't have time, gotta go meet up with Stefan" he said dismissively, leaving me by myself.

I shrugged and went around. The mask I had on was getting really irritating. I walked around, I grabbed a strawberry and a champagne floot. I quickly downed it, and threw it off to the side into the bushes. As I leaned against the brick wall, I couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on me.

I whipped my head in the direction. Speak of the devil: he was coming right my way now. As he came closer I took a big juicy bite out of my strawberry.

"How may I help you" I decided to play dumb.

He was mute and kept staring at me like a dummy. "Excuse me, didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to stare" I demanded with a crease of my eyebrow.

He shook his head vigorously, snapping out of his temperamental daze. "I'm sorry, just something about you-" I cut him off. "Look Cullen, if you're here to say I remind you of this Bella: I'll personally rip you to shreds myself" I threatened lowly, knowing he could hear me still.

His eyes visibly widened. He was suddenly in front of me, trying to pin me to the wall. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I slapped his hand off my throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Listen 100 something year old virgin: I honestly don't have time for this, so buzz off" I slammed his ice block head against the bricks before I let go of him and walked off.

He caught up with me suddenly. I groaned. "Who are you, and what happened to Bella" he questioned fiercely. I stopped quickly and glared at him. "I am the Bella, you've been looking for: but Isabella Swan never existed" I finished off deathly quiet.

"What do you mean" he asked still behind me. I turned to him. "I was bored and had nothing better to do, found Renee one night and fed off of her, and in her drunken state, she told me she always dreamed of a daughter, so I decided to change my appearance and make them believe I was her daughter" I answered bluntly.

"Same went with Charlie, than I met you and all that stuff happened, and when you left, I decided to not hide anymore: so I erased almost everyone's memories of me, and came back home" I finished sarcastically chipper.

"Than who are you" he asked with an emotionless mask. "We haven't officially met I guess; I'm Alexis Forbes: Daughter of William Forbes, one of the first generation" I said with fake wide eyes.

His eyes widened. I than looked over his shoulder and saw Bonnie and Jeremy with…. ELENA!

"Um sparkles, I'm going to have to catch up with you later" I dismissed him and ran over to them trio at a human speed.

"Elena what the hell" I asked. "Everyone was here, and no one had talked to me, so I came to investigate" she answered with a neutral expression.

I wasn't paying attention to the mindless talk the trio was having. What caught my attention was Elena's scream in agony.

My eyes darted to her. Her back was suddenly bleeding. I gasped in shock. We came to a conclusion there was a binding spell set on Katherine: binding her to Elena.

Jeremy ran up to the room where Damon and Stefan were continuously attacking Katherine from what it seems. Oh shit! They can't kill her now!

I silently stood out of the way, seeing Bonnie was now chanting a spell, helping Elena with the pain.

I bit my lip silently. There was nothing I could do. Except maybe find the witch. I ran off quickly. As soon as I entered the dining room, I ran into a figure. I looked up.

"Nice seeing you here Lucy" I bit out sarcastically. Her eyes widened. "Alexis, funny seeing you here: I was just-" I cut her off, pinning her to the wall quickly.

"Don't try and lie your way out of this: lemme guess you're in debt to Katherine" I questioned knowingly. She nodded helplessly. I let go of her and circled her.

"How is it, you get yourself in debt with different vampires: first me than Katherine; what's next Dracula" I teased her at the end.

She was silent. "Life the spell please" I begged, getting down to the point. "Listen, I need you to lift it: Elena is out there in pain, and Bonnie is trying her best to help her, but it's not working" I explained quietly.

"Who's Bonnie" she questioned. "Bonnie Bennett" I answered. Her eyes widened. "Tell Bonnie to meet me in here" she demanded. I growled and turned back running to Bonnie and Elena.

"Bonnie: I know the witch that's working for Katherine: she needs to talk to you in the dining room" I explained quickly. Her eyes widened in hesitancy. "She's going to help you: she's a Bennett" I declared.

"Stay here with Elena" she demanded quickly, as she ran off.

I did as she told me. I went over to Elena awkwardly. "Alex" she cried out, as I knelt down to her level.

She fell into my arms. "It hurts" she whimpered. I settled myself comfortably. "Shh it's going to be ok soon, I promise" I soothed her in a low whisper. She nodded vigorously, her tears drying up soon enough.

Suddenly Jeremy and Bonnie were back to take my place. They told me about the plan they created quickly in hushed whispers.

I ran up to the room, I knew they were in. I peeked around the corner and saw Lucy was now finishing it up.

Right when Lucy handed Katherine the moonstone, she gasped out and shook in tremors. She than dropped to the floor unconscious.

I came out of the blue and clapped. "Good job Bennett" I said jokingly. She looked over at me with a smile. "Thanks Forbes, anytime to save your butt" she said with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh. I went forward and gave her a hug.

"Now you be safe, stay away from the vampires" I told her quietly in her ear. She pulled away with a nod. "I'll try my best" she said quietly, and glided off.

I looked over to the boys, and down. "Now who's going to take the trash to the dump" I questioned sarcastically. They couldn't help but laugh at my subtle joke. "Jeremy, Bonnie, and Lucy offered" Damon answered for me. Jeremy came out of nowhere with a loud huff.

He bent down next to Katherine, picking her up easily, throwing her over his shoulder like a slutty rag-doll.

I rolled my eyes. "Elena's downstairs" I told Damon with a wink. I saw the tension grew thick with my words. Damon left me and Stefan alone in the room.

We shared a look, and collided together, in a quick tight hug. "Thank god you're ok" he breathed out in my ear. I nuzzled into him comfortingly. We noticed everyone was starting to clean up and leave.

"Last dance" I asked with a smile. I had him chase me downstairs outside.

He chuckled and followed me out.

I stopped and turned to him. "Now Ms. Forbes: may I have this dance" he held his hand out for me.

I smiled. "I would love too" I answered grabbing hold of his hand. He yanked me closer to him. His hands wrapped around my waist, as I wrapped my arms around his neck comfortably.

We danced silently, even though no music was playing, we danced to our own beat. I smiled in awe. Suddenly he reached forward and ripped my mask off.

I smiled, his eyes glued to my own. I leaned my head against his chest as we continued to dance. "I love you soo much" I whispered into the cold midnight air.

He lifted my chin up so I was facing him. "I love you too" he whispered leaning in close to my lips. I closed the distance and kissed him softly.

* * *

_Song: Blind by Placebo._

_I'm sorry this took so long. Suddenly after I did my last update I lost inspiration for all my fanfics. Odd right? But I decided to write this. I'm kind of happy with the outcome of it. So now soon we're going to be getting into the stuff with the curse and doppelganger stuff. _

_Well the Cullens and the twilight aspect is going to be somewhat involved in it. Could anyone guess? Anyway hope you enjoyed, please review_


	26. Hurricane

"Elena's gone missing" Stefan said suddenly over the phone, as I picked it up. "Whaa-" I asked confused. "Jeremy said she didn't come home last night, and I can't get a hold of her."

I sighed. SHIT!

"Have you talked to Bonnie" I asked. "Yes she's going to do a tracking spell" he answered quickly. "Well me and Damon will be there soon" I said hanging up quickly without a goodbye.

Damon heard the conversation over the phone, and nodded quickly running outside. I followed him quickly in suit to his car.

We made it to the school as soon as possible. Damon made us stop and talk with Alaric first. I kept quiet throughout the conversation, knowing me and him weren't on good terms since yesterday morning.

We got a whole duffle bag full of weapons used against vampires. Most of the stuff had vervain involved in it. Scratch that all of it had to deal with vervain in it.

We ran to the History room, knowing they were there. And as soon as we heard. Elena was somewhere in Lexington. We stood at the doorway: when Jeremy questioned Stefan about going alone. "He's not" Damon answered in a serious tone.

"You're coming" he questioned the both of us. "It's Elena" I replied solemnly, knowing Elena meant to much to all of us. We soon left out.

We drove, Damon was driving and Stefan was in the passenger seat, while I had to be the backseat driver.

"So how is this going to be planned" I questioned. "Well we have to find out who it is first, than one of us has to distract them while the others attack." I huffed out and stayed quiet the rest of the drive.

We stopped about a mile away from the abandoned house we determined Elena was in. We got settled with our weapons. "I'll distract them" I declared nonchalantly. "You do realize we might get killed right" Damon said to both me and Stefan. "Well if I died: I'll know I lived life to it's fullest" I shrugged. "I'll die for a good reason" Stefan answered gravely.

I could detect there were still traces of his feelings for Elena still there. But I knew he loved me.

I sped into the house, and caught a blurry glimpse at who the vampire was that took Elena. Elijah?

I stopped and the top of the steps and stared at him. "Elijah" I questioned unbelievably. His brows furrowed. But he stared over me, taking in my whole form. "Alexis: last time I saw you, you had on a bloody corset, now you're wearing normal human clothing, that isn't bloodstained" I growled in protest at his teasing.

"Now what are you doing, mind I ask" I said slowly leering down the stairs. "You know why" he answered cryptically. "He wants her" I questioned, remembering what he told me about his horrid older brother. He nodded grimly.

"No" I declared, reaching to stand in front of them both.

I reached for Elijah and grabbed hold of his grip on Elena; getting him to loosen it slightly. He growled and with a flick of his wrist he had my arm in his grip suddenly. I smirked at him teasingly. "Elijah, you were always a rough one" I remarked, knowing that would get to him. He growled out and recklessly swung at me. I ducked from his thrown punch, and kicked him in the calves, successfully having him drop to the ground.

"You were the one that taught me how to fight remember; or are you getting to old" I growled out playfully. He shot up and tried to get me. And soon enough we were at a full out brawl.

I growled slamming him into the wall. He kicked the wind out from beneath me; I shot up, but as soon as I did, he slammed me against the railing of the stairs.

I growled and kicked him in his prostate, successfully getting him to loosen his grip on me. I looked over his shoulder quickly and saw Damon was a stake positioned in the wall. I was ready to protest, but I quickly turned my attention back to Elijah.

I went with it, and shoved him hard enough: he landed right on the stake, and it successfully hit him in the heart literally.

He gasped out, and soon slumped, decaying right before our eyes. But before he took his last dying breath, all she saw in his eyes was betrayal, directed to her.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. Elijah was practically her sire. He helped her with everything. And now she just shoved him into his literal demise. She quickly threw that away in the back of her head: turning her attention to the other three.

Damon and Elena were embracing eachother graciously, glad she was safe. I saw Stefan turn his attention to me. I smiled at him, and threw myself into his embrace. I snuggled into it thankfully.

We soon made it home, dropping Elena off to her house, knowing she needed time to recover. As we drove towards the Boarding house, I couldn't help but feel dazed.

"Elijah was the one that helped me with my newborn phase" I said to myself in daze. Their eyes went to me, as we parked. "Really" they questioned ignorantly, but they already knew the answer.

I sighed and tracked up the stairs, almost as a zombie. Me and Stefan went to sleep. While Damon went to do whatever he had to do. I saw him grab a necklace, carefully filling it with vervain down in the basement.

He looked up at me, and was ready to make some excuse. "I know" I said quietly nodding in understanding. I went back up, and didn't bother Stefan with the reminisce of the scene that just happened.

In the middle of the night, I heard my phone vibrating off the night stand. I groaned silently to myself.

I looked and saw Elena was calling me. I grabbed it, and practically crawled out of the room, so I could talk to her without waking Stefan.

"What do you want, it's 3am" I groaned out exasperatedly.

"Um I just wanted to ask if you're busy tomorrow" she asked lowly. "Hmm, no not that I know of" I said, yawning to clear my foggy mind. "Why" I questioned hesitantly.

You could hear her hesitation over the phone. "Well tomorrow, I wanted to go to the tomb, and talk to Katherine about the Petrova line" she replied feebly. I growled out.

"Are you insane" I growled out harshly. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath to calm myself. "Fine, what do you want me to do" I question knowing she wanted me to do something.

"I wanted you to come with me, and make sure Stefan and Damon don't find out" she said quietly. "Well Damon and Stefan were talking about visiting Katherine tomorrow" I said shrugging. "So just call or text me when you need me tomorrow" I said with a huff.

"Thank you so much Alex" she said graciously. "Be lucky I didn't kill you when I first saw you" I growled out, feeling to grouchy for any of the thankful best friend mushy crap. I hung up with a growl.

"Hey what's going on" I heard Stefan was coming near me. I turned to him, with the fake smile. "Oh nothing, I couldn't sleep, so I was going downstairs to get some blood, or something to eat at least" I shrugged nonchalantly. I threw my phone in my basketball shorts in panic when I heard him coming near me. It was quite uncomfortable, but I easily ignored it.

We went downstairs getting something to eat.

* * *

_So here's my update. It is 2:49 and I'm writing this. But I just realized for this story, I'm __**5**__ reviews away from 100. I know it's lame, but I never thought I'd get reviews period for any of my stories. And this is kind of a big deal for me. But whatever hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update by tomorrow or Tuesday._

_**Song: Hurricane by 30 seconds to mars**_


	27. Love Like Woe

"I can't believe you're doing this, do you realize all the possibilities at what might happen, while you're talking to her" I asked Elena as we walked towards the tomb. I was sadly going into full panic mode.

"I need to get the information Alex, I'll have my phone with me, and I have vervain" she assured showing me the new locket. I couldn't help but smirk. "So what happened last night when Damon went to your house" I asked nosily.

She seemed surprised by my blunt question. "How did you-" I cut her off quickly. "I saw putting vervain in the locket last night, and so I assumed he went to your house and gave it to you" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well he kinda confessed something" Elena stopped for a second. "What" I demanded, feeling a sense of giddiness suddenly hit me.

"He said he loved me" she said, a genuine smile lit up her features. "And you said" I questioned, as we got back to normal and continued walking. "I said it too" she replied quietly, a smirk ghosting across her features.

I squealed happily, and practically tackled her in a hug. "Omigod that is so amazing, so are you guys official" I questioned, feeling hyper-active suddenly. She nodded with a wide smile. We went down and stopped in front of the sealed tomb.

Elena nodded for me. I groaned and dragged the door away, so the dark, dreary tomb was now in sight. "Katherine" Elena called out, there was no reply or movement.

I whistled out, "Katherine come here you little bitch." A guttural sound came from the cave. It was most likely a growl coming from Katherine. She came into sight.

"God, you look a little pale there Kat, you ok" I teased with a smirk. She growled and tried to come near me, but the shield over the cave held her back.

"Well Elena, I'm out: have fun" I said dismissively waving to them. I ran back up the stairs, and walked off.

The quiet surrounded me. I couldn't help but let my mind drift to Elijah.

* * *

"_Alexis: it isn't hard to learn control" he stressed it to me, as we walked in the clearing. "That is if you want to learn to control" he remarked lowly. "Of course I do: I don't want to be known as Mystic Falls mass murderess" I protested loudly._

_Me and him decided to go back to Mystic Falls, after a while. "Gosh Elijah: it seems as though you underestimate me sometimes" I remarked with a bitter edge. He grimaced, as we continued to walk._

"_Honestly Alexis: I know what you could be capable of, it just irritates me to not see you even putting in any effort" I growled. God, why must I get so overemotional. "Well maybe I don't want to put an effort in: maybe I just want to kill and have sex for the rest of my life. Or maybe I just want to lock myself away in the lonely solitude of my room, and let myself rot away." Elijah seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst. _

"_Alexis, it seems as though you need to calm your emotions" he remarked smoothly. I growled, and took a deep breath, feeling calm now. _

"_Have you ever been in love" I asked wonderingly, as we continued our midnight stroll. "Yes, but by now I realized love is a great weakness to a vampire" I could tell there was an undertone of bitterness hidden in his voice. _

"_Come on Elijah: I find it hard to believe you turned off your emotions" I scoffed at the silly accusation. He looked over at me, silently challenging me to continue. "I know that, because when we first met, you would've killed me; not take me in and help me" I said, looking over to him._

_Though it was practically pitch black: I could see some sense of emotion filling his dark chocolate eyes, making them sparkle and illuminate. _

_He seemed at a lost for words. "Have you ever been in love" he threw the question right back at me. "Yes, I was, still am, and always will be" I answered with a slight low rasp in my voice._

"_So Elijah don't go around saying you can't love; because I know deep inside you'll find you're soul-mate and have your happily ever after." He stared over at me. "That only happens in fairytales Alexis; and creatures like you and myself are far from fairytales" I was ready to protest, but I knew he was right, we were supposed to be the villians that die in their great demise, in the end of a fairytale._

_But somehow, he had to know he could love. But there was no way for me to convince him. _

_I sighed. "Elijah, just promise me no matter what: we'll always be there for eachother" I stopped him once again. I practically begged him with my eyes. _

_He was visibly baffled, and didn't know what to say. "Please" I asked once again. He nodded. "Of course Alexis" he assured her, with a dazed tone. I pushed the slight doubt out of my mind and decided to ignore it._

* * *

I was snapped out of my flashback, when I saw the boarding house in front of me.

I practically ran into the house, seeing Stefan was all by himself. I smiled, and leaned over the back of the couch, nosily looking over his shoulder. "So whatcha reading" I asked. And from the sound of my voice, he literally jumped 10 feet in the air in surprise.

"Holy shit Alex don't scare me like that" he breathed out heavily. I giggled and jumped over the back of the couch to sit right next to him.

"So where's everyone" I questioned. "Damon went somewhere with this Rose chick, and everybody is out doing what their doing" he shrugged nonchalantly. "Where's Elena" he asked turning to me, knowing I would know.

I huffed out, and mentally prepared myself to lie. I looked over to him, and looked into his bright hazel orbs, and I was a goner.

"She's talking to Katherine" I squeaked out lowly. He leaned in, cupping his ear in a teasing manner. "She's at the tomb talking to Katherine" I whispered lowly. He jumped up and yanked me with him. "What, you know about this and let her go" he started dragging me. I growled and protest, yanking my arm from his grip as we entered the foyer.

He seemed to be getting to pissed. "Stefan calm down" I practically had to manhandle him down to the ground, for him to calm down. "Stefan don't worry Elena isn't some fragile glass flower, like you think she is" I assured him, climbing off of him, to stand up.

"So, just leave her be, if anything happens, she'll call me" I assured him softly.

And suddenly the door swung open to reveal Elena coming in. "Elena" I said graciously. She smiled awkwardly, and slipped past us into the parlor. We followed her inquisitively. "What happened" we asked at the same time. She looked over to us, and see unshed tears were in her eyes. "The Petrova doppelganger holds a key to some curse between werewolves and vampires" she took a deep calming breath before she continued.

"And Klaus is going to do anything he can, till he finds me: he'll kill everyone I love if I try anything" she finished meekly. I froze.

Guilt overrode my conscious. "I should've talked you all last night" I interrupted. They were both looking at me now. "Elijah, the one-" I swallowed trying to not cry, because I realized I betrayed my best friend, just to save my other friend. "The one you killed: he taught me control, through my newborn phase" I said looking in between the both of them to gauge their reactions.

They kept the cool façade up, beckoning me to carry on. "And during those years that Elijah and I were companions: he told me about Klaus" I finished quickly with a loud gulp. "And did he tell you about the whole Petrova curse" Stefan questioned.

"Yes, but I didn't think of it, because I didn't know Katherine had a doppelganger" I quickly defended myself.

They were still all cool and calm, which slightly scared me.

"So did he tell you anything else" they asked. "Nope" I replied helplessly with a shrug. Elena huffed out loudly, breaking the silence. "Well I'm going home" she said taking out her phone, as she left the house.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a woman. I growled and lunged at her defensively slamming her against the wall. "No, no: Alex calm down it's just Rose" Stefan yelled from behind me. I growled and let her go, backing myself away from her.

"Nice to meet you too" she replied sarcastically. I glared at her. "What is she doing here" I asked turning to Stefan. "She came to us last night: saying she was going to stay and help" Stefan answered meekly.

I looked over to Rose. "Oh you wanna shag Damon" I pointed out nonchalantly. Her green eyes widened, as she stared at me unbelievably. She looked over to Stefan questioningly. "She's able to read just about everyone she ever meets like a book; and besides that she's just blunt to say it all out loud" Stefan answered her unsaid question.

I sighed, and went to grab a crystal tumbler of whiskey. "Just hope you know Damon is taken, by the lovely Elena herself" I said turning to the British woman in front of me.

"And you're not going to bring you're little British ass in here, and scarew it up just because you want a good fuck" I warned her bluntly, glaring at her from the brim of my tumbler, as I took a quick swig of the contents.

She turned to glare at me. "Alex lay off: her companion just got killed" Stefan said quietly. I stared at him. "So did mine, but guess what at least she didn't betray her companion and lead him into his death" I seethed out, slamming down the tumbler on the table.

I ran off quickly.

I slammed the door shut, and felt tears leave my eyes. "I'm so sorry Elijah" I whispered to myself, as I broke out into sobs.

I fell asleep on the ground, tear stains painted across my features.

I was in peaceful darkness. Till I felt someone shake me awake.

"Hey wake up" Stefan whispered lowly in my ear. I fluttered my eyes open to see his face looming over mine. I smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you" I couldn't help but remind him. He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss me once again. "I love you too" he whispered leering close to my lips.

We went downstairs and saw Bonnie and Jeremy there. I growled. "What's going on now" I asked knowingly. "We're going to kill Katherine again" Damon replied, sarcastically chipper with a smirk.

I groaned out loudly in protest, but listened to the plan.

* * *

_Update in the same day! Yess. I feel good. But hope you enjoyed this chapter though. 14 more chapters left, well 15. I think. But review and give me your feedback. _

_**Song: Love like woe by The ready set**_


	28. Who knew

We were all now setting up near the tomb. We came down and suddenly saw Katherine with Jeremy. She fed from him.

Now Bonnie had to get Katherine out. Bonnie was trying so hard. She wasn't strong enough, we all knew it. Katherine even knew it. When Bonnie woke up from her comatose state. "Bonnie you ok" Stefan asked. "Yes I'm fine."

"I'm still in here" Katherine called out, whining and complaining. "Shut the fuck up please" I growled out at her, clearly annoyed.

"Well maybe if you got me out of here, I would shut up." I smirked. "Unlikely, you never shut up sadly even when you know you should" I stated.

She grimaced and shut up. And again just to piss us off, she grabbed Jeremy again and sunk her fangs into his neck.

Jeremy was losing the fight to stay alive fast. And unconsciously, Stefan growled and shoved Jeremy out of Katherine grip, and pinned her to the wall.

I gasped out, and realize what he did. Stefan seemed to realize what he had done.

"Stefan" I breathed out, watching him. Katherine seemed to have a smirk on her face. I growled out ready to go in there to kill her. But Bonnie was suddenly behind me, holding me back.

"We'll get you out" I declared stubbornly. "I'll be fine" Stefan said, with a typical emotionless façade.

Alex stood there awkwardly. She couldn't take to see the scene in the tomb anymore. Stefan was now back in Katherine's reach. She was going to try something of course.

Traitorous tears strayed from her eyes. She covered her face with her sleeve, trying her best to hide.

She saw Bonnie and Jeremy were leaving. I sighed.

I felt overwhelmed suddenly my just my whole life in general. I ran, not at the inhuman speed but a normal human-like speed. Which wasn't that fast, but fast enough for me.

I stopped and held onto a tree, holding it for balance like the weak people. My eyes were locked on the ground. "I'm a vampire, I shouldn't be so overemotional" I couldn't help but whisper to myself.

"Elijah" I couldn't help but growl out. I was fine, I had emotions while human but I wasn't overemotional like this. But when Elijah came" he changed me. Into something I didn't even know, not close to my normal human self.

"Stupid Elijah: original vampire" I whispered childishly. "I heard my name" his voice interrupted my thoughts. I gasped out and whipped around to see him standing there, as good as new.

"Wha- I thought you were su-supposed to be dead" I stuttered out incoherently. He seemed to have smirked from my words.

"I must've forgot to tell you: an original vampire can't be killed" He said nonchalantly. I stared at him unbelievably.

"So you're invincible" I questioned with furrowed brows. "Not quite" Elijah answered with his typical smirk. I than remembered he told me about the only way possible to kill his brother.

I huffed out and nodded ok silently.

I looked up at him. He was staring right back intensely. I felt my mind was lost in guilt, and flashbacks. I shook my head and willed them away forcefully.

"What do you want" I asked lowly, staring up at him.

He pursed his lips, as if he was teasing me, by not telling me. "I was bored, and sniffed you out" he didn't realize how lame that sounded.

"Oh you really think I'm going to believe that" I asked exasperatedly. He was suddenly in front of me, his eyes dilated slightly. I growled out, and slammed him against the tree.

"Not so fast" I said mockingly. He growled and suddenly slammed me down on the ground. I gasped out in surprise and stared up at him.

I came to realization. He wasn't the same Elijah that he was with me back than. "What happened to you" I choked out uncontrollably.

He softened his grip, and let go of my throat completely. I stood up and faced him. "You're not my Elijah" I whispered carelessly, leaning forward slightly to caress his cheek.

"I don't think you'll ever be the same again" I whispered unthinkingly.

"So, I'm sorry" I finished in a short whisper. "We both broke our pact, so I guess we're not the same" I whispered. His face contorted in a hidden emotion, he tried his best to hide from everyone.

"Goodbye" I whispered, I turned around walking off. I stopped when I was about a yard away. I just wanted to run back, and demand for my best friend to come back. I sighed, and willed myself to keep walking, and don't look back.

Move on and forget him: my mind whispered the same mantra. I soon made it home.

I saw everyone was there. "What are you guys doing" I asked, feeling irritated. "Finding a way to get Stefan out" Damon answered for the group.

"Good luck with that" I remarked bitterly. They looked at me unbelievably. "He's your boyfriend, and you're not even trying" Bonnie asked incredulous.

I growled and turned to her. "I'm being realistic: there is no way to get him out of there, since you're obviously not strong enough to handle it" I spat out with a sneer.

"So unless you want to try to contact Lucy or some other witches you know; than I suggest you just give up" I finished tight-lipped. I glared at the whole group and ran upstairs as quick as I could.

I growled and slammed the door behind me. I felt the overwhelming facts hit me. There was no way to get him out. Unless Katherine gets out. She won.

I didn't even make it to the bed, before I collapsed to the ground and broke out in sobs. I couldn't control it, and I didn't care if they heard me. I heard the door creak as someone entered.

I growled instinctively, and looked to see it was only Elena. She closed the door silently, and walked over to me. She offered a grim smile, as she came to sit next to me.

I looked over at her through teary eyes. I huffed out once again, and let my head rest on her shoulder. I soon broke out into sobs once again. "Shh; it's going to be ok" she soothed me.

I nodded vigorously, and couldn't gather the strength to explain or anything. Elena seemed alright with that and comforted me.

"We're going to get him out for you Alex, I promise" she whispered in my ear. I nodded ok, hoping to god that they would get him out somehow.

* * *

_Song: Who knew by P!NK_

_So here is an update. I'm going to try to update again on Sunday. Hope you enjoyed this. _

_Also I have a question. Anyone seen Let me in? The movie. Well I just saw it and I'm in love with it. And from it, I got an idea of a fanfic. So would you want me to write it? Or not?_

_Byeee_


	29. In my arms

"She's a werewolf" I read over the text. So this new chick came into town looking for Mason.

Everything was getting fucked up now. Rose apparently ran off when Elijah came to see Elena and Damon. I ended up yelling at Damon for almost an hour.

I ran out the door quickly, telling Damon I was going to meet him at the grill and see the girl for myself. I got to the grill and saw Damon was now at the bar, with a curly-headed blonde. I put on the fake innocent exterior.

I bounced up to the bar and stood next to Damon. "Hey Damon" I faked a smile easily and it was believable. They both turned their attention to me. "Alex, glad you could make it."

My eyes met with the unknown woman. My eyes widened.

Jules.

"Why hi there Jules" I decided to cut to the chase. She grimaced, clearly remembering me now. "What do you want" I asked demandingly.

"I came here looking for Mason" she said with a perfect poker face. "Why, you were just a stalker to Mason nothing more" I dismissed the lie easily. She frowned. "Um can somebody let me in on this discussion here" Damon asked nosily.

"When Mason went through his first transformation, Jules somehow found out about it, and forced him into the local wolf pack ran by her boyfriend Brady, than he escaped and went independent, but Jules couldn't handle that for some reason, so she kept stalking Mason till he finally left to come here" I finished quickly.

I could see she was glaring at me.

"Have fun with the full moon tonight, you bitch: now Damon let's go" I practically dragging him out of the grill. Damon didn't protest.

I stopped and turned around to him. "You guys haven't found anyway to get him out have you" I asked vulnerably with tears in my eyes.

He grimaced. "I'm sorry Alex" he apologized. I growled out, and practically ran to my car. I drove back to the boarding house as quick as possible.

I went straight to the bar. I grabbed the whole bottle of whisky, and went up to my room.

I sighed and sat at the bay window. I took a long swig, and stared outside. It was a full moon. But I didn't care really.

I felt a silent tear escape me. "I love you Stefan, please come back" I whispered to nothing.

I suddenly heard a crash downstairs. I heard guttural sounds coming from the parlor.

I went into the closet and grabbed the pistol. I loaded it, and cocked it easily. I went downstairs and saw a wolf was standing over Rose. She was ready to bite her. I shot the gun off easily, hitting the whole 3 times in the flank.

It whimpered and zoomed off, leaving Rose unharmed. I looked and saw Damon and Rose were both looking at me in shock. "Thank you" she suddenly hugged me graciously. I stood there limply not knowing what to do.

"Yea, no problem" I gave her my welcome and easily slid out of her grasp. "Well thank you Rose for protecting me from the wolf, and thank you Alex for scaring the wolf off" Damon thanked both of us easily.

I smelt something weird. It was those shape-shifters, they were out and in their wolf forms. Damon was already walking out of the house but I stopped him quickly. "The shifters, they're pissed at me" I whispered knowingly.

I looked at the window and saw one was lunging into the parlor. I growled and pinned it to the ground by the scruff of it's neck. "Who are you" I questioned.

One of it's claws scratched into the wood floor. I read out the word. "What the fuck do you want Jacob" I asked irritated clearly. I let it up.

"Go away" I came up right behind him and kicked him in the ass, which caused him to run off whimpering loudly. I turned to them.

"You may leave now" I dismissed them. Damon left to go see Elena and Rose went wherever she went.

I resumed my position upstairs in my room, on the bay window moping and drowning my sorrows in whisky. Perfect night.

I heard footsteps. I whipped my head up to only see Stefan standing there. I gasped out. I smiled widely: I jumped up and practically threw myself on him. I grasped the hair at the nape of his neck: he held onto me by the waist, burying his face into my hair affectionately.

I smiled and pulled away to stare at him. "How did you get out" I asked incredulous. "Elijah" he answered shortly. I smiled fondly. I leant forward and latched my lips onto his.

I kissed him as best as I could in fiery passion. I moaned as his tongue dove in my mouth. My back hit the mattress.

I stopped and stared at him. "What happened" I questioned. We pulled away and sat Indian style on the bed next to eachother.

"Elijah came and told me the spell was lifted and I was able to get out" he said ignorantly. "So does that mean Katherine is free" I felt panic. He kissed the crown of my head in a soothing manner. I felt calm instantly.

"Elijah compelled her to stay there" he said with a smile. I was shocked. Wow, so this is freaking awesome.

"So we don't have to worry about the bitch" I asked incredulous. He smirked, and leant down to kiss me. "Yup" he answered lowly.

"I love you so much" I couldn't help but whisper affectionately. I leant up and kissed him appreciatively. He smiled. "Of course I have no choice but to love you" he tried to joke. I smirked and playfully whacked him in the arm.

I than suddenly heard my phone ring

I jumped up and answered it without paying attention to the caller id screen.

"Hello" I asked randomly. "Bella" a recognizable voice whispered over the line. I felt panic strike me. "How the hell did you get my number" I asked. "It's the same from before we left" he replied smoothly.

"What do you want" I demanded. "You're Bella: I know it, I just have to show you" he stated lowly. "You're fucking delusional: My name is Alexis Rain Forbes" I spat out. "Now leave me the hell alone ice cube before I rip you to pieces and burn you myself" I growled out, hanging up on him.

I stared at my phone, and threw it forcefully at the wall, shattering it into multiple pieces. "Now I can get a new phone and number" I answered Stefan's unsaid question with a smile.

* * *

_Yeah, ending it there, sorry. It's 2 in the morning and I don't feel like writing more. So hope you enjoyed it. 11 more chapters, I believe… :D_

_**Song: In my arms by Plumb**_


	30. Saviour

"So you're going to draw Klaus out so he can come here and kill you" I asked Elena with sarcastic undertones. She didn't want to give me pleasure by nodding, though that was basically what she's trying to do.

"You trust Elijah out of nowhere suddenly, and out your life in his hands" I asked not stopping. "I can trust him" she whispered meekly. I scoffed. "He's a vampire: we all battle our emotions, so you never know he might just change his mind and turn on us" I thought.

"Don't you trust him" she threw the question at me. I felt my features drop. "Not a good time to bring that up now" I whispered lowly, staring down at the granite countertops.

I gripped it as hard as I could. I heard the stone scraping, as my nails dug into it, trying to control myself.

Stefan came up behind me, and rubbed my back soothingly. That motion caused to relax a little bit. "Elena, could you maybe not talk about that: it's kinda a sore subject for her" Stefan whispered empathetically to Elena. She nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry Alex: I didn't mean anything by it" she apologized.

"It's fine" I quickly replied. "So what is it, you know about the sacrifice already" I changed the subject. "There will be a werewolf, vampire, witch, and doppelganger to perform the sacrifice" Elena trailed off quietly.

"So in the end one of us will end up dying" I questioned sarcastically. Damon whipped his head to face me. He glared at me: silently telling me to shut up and let her talk.

I grimaced, with a roll of my eyes: I shut up.

As she continued to talk: I thought about it. What type of vampire did it have to be.

I kept quiet, like they had demanded me do.

"So Alex and I will go talk with Ric, to see if there's anyway to get in touch with Isobel" Stefan said. We nodded, and left as soon as possible.

As we got in the car. Stefan stopped, and kept his eyes on me. "What are you thinking about" he asked, noticing I had my thinking face on.

"I was just thinking: if the sacrifice needs a vampire, does it have to be our kind or could it be the other one" I said to myself, thinking deeply.

"Wait what: what other kind of vampire is there" Stefan demanded, clearly dumbfounded. "The cold ones: they like sparkle in the sun, and have golden or red eyes" I trailed off when I saw the look on his face.

He burst out laughing. But I wasn't: I kept an emotionless mask on the whole time. Though all I wanted to do was yell and beat him up. "You think I'm joking" I whispered quietly.

His features dropped in a grimace when he noticed the look on my face. "Are you serious" he asked unbelievably. I bit my lip, and nodded yes.

I pulled my sleeve up to show him my wrist. The pale cool scar still lightly marred the flesh of my wrist.

His eyes widened. He suddenly had my wrist in his tight grasp. I gasped out from surprise and shock.

I yanked it away. "I'll tell you the whole story later" I whispered self-consciously. He grimaced. He leant over and kissed the crown of my head affectionately.

I smiled.

We drove to the grill fast, and saw Alaric was at the bar. This guy was going to die from alcohol poisoning one day probably.

He saw us and we went to sit in a booth. They were talking on and on more about Isobel. Than finally he gave up and gave us her number.

We left after that knowing there was nothing else needed. "I'll call her" I held my hand out for his phone, remembering mine was broken from the incident last night.

He gave me the phone, knowing he wouldn't win an argument with me. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

Than finally her voice snapped me out of my daydream. "Isobel" I greeted. I could feel her tense from over the phone. "Alex: what do you want" she asked.

"We were wondering if you could help us out with the sacrifice" I deadpanned. She was ready to make up a lie, but I quickly stopped her.

"And you being you: know everything, especially involving Elena and Mystic Falls" I called her out easily.

She huffed out. "I can't come there now: but I can send John" I was ready to protest, but she cut me off surprisingly. "He knows what to do, and knows everything about the sacrifice, he can help" she told me easily.

"Fine" I spat out, and hung up.

"So John is coming" Stefan questioned wryly.

"Sadly yes the jackass is" I huffed out. "I seriously don't know about you" he whispered more to himself, as he was driving.

"What about me" I challenged, actually curious. "Well: you're seemingly pessimistic at times, and happy, but than you could be a real bitch and it's just you're really confusing" he trailed off, not knowing what to really say. "Well that's good" I commented lowly.

"Can I call Car: I wanna see what's going on with her" I asked looking over at him. "Sure go ahead" he assured me. I founder her number. "Stefan" she questioned incredulously.

I giggled. "Nope, it's Alex" I answered with a smile. "Oh hey Alli" she said my new nickname. "Like the name" I remarked quickly. "So what's going on" I asked wonderingly.

"Oh Alex you have no idea" she huffed out. Oh god.

Here comes teenage drama.

She went on about the love triangle between Matt and Tyler. "Well hun: my personal opinion is, the one that is the opposite of who you are, seems to work out in the end" I offered wryly.

"You mean like you and Stefan: Damon and Elena" she asked. I smirked slightly. "Yes Stefan and I, and Damon and Elena are some examples" I answered.

Me and Stefan were now walking back into the boarding house. "Just think it over, and listen to your heart in the end" I said quietly. "Thank you Alex" she thanked me easily. "Don't screw it up" and with that I hung up.

We got home, and saw Damon and Elena weren't home now.

"Now would you like to tell me about this" he nudged at my scar, slightly teasing.

"It's a long story" I remarked lowly. "We have plenty of time" he fired back smartly. I smirked, he sure got me on that one.

"Ok, well let's sit down, and get a drink" I walked to the bar, and poured us our drinks.

We sat in the parlor and I started the story.

By the time I was finished, Stefan seemed amazed.

"Holy shit, you got them good" Damon and Elena had came home by than. I smirked.

"But as I told Stefan earlier, I wonder if the sacrifice calls for a specific type of vampire or is it any one of them" it seemed as if I was talking to myself again.

"Well it seems like only our kind, since the cold ones don't have blood only venom" Elena came into the conversation.

"Well there might be a spell or something to disguise it, or maybe turn their venom into blood" I optimistically threw around.

"Maybe, but would the witch be strong enough for that" Damon said. "Who knows" Stefan said.

"All we have to do is get what we need out of John, so we know what's coming for us" I stated: though I already had a feeling what was to come.

"True, now we're going to go to sleep" Damon lead Elena out of the room. "Don't be too loud" I yelled to them jokingly.

The next day was going to be hectic.

I was all lone, since it seemed Stefan was busy with something and so was Damon. Sadly I was out of the loop.

I traveled down to the grill, seeing Damon and Elena were both there, but not together. Elena was talking with friends, while Damon was at the bar.

I than saw the channel 8 news lady trying to hit on Damon. But he denied.

I walked up behind Damon and surprised him.

"She looks delicious" I whispered in his ear teasingly. He literally jumped. But he quickly composed himself. "Oh Alex, you won't do anything: you know that" he told me, with a sense a of challenge in the undertones. "Well, when have I ever listened to anyone" I fired back.

"Don't do anything please" he whispered pleadingly in my ear. I giggled. "I'm just kidding" I rolled my eyes at him teasingly.

"You better be" he said playfully threatening with a smirk. I winked at him, and walked off quickly.

I saw Elena and Damon were about to go talk now.

I than noticed John was there. Oh shit.

I saw Andie Starr, or whoever she was: she was now leaving. "Time to help Elena" I whispered to myself out loud.

I quickly slipped out of the exit, going unnoticed. I found Andie was now walking towards her car. "Omigod Andie Starr" I called out from behind her. I purposefully made myself sound like a fan girl.

"Hi there" she replied awkwardly. I ran up to her, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's just this is like a dream come true for me" I said with fake enthusiasm that she easily believed.

"That's good, would you like an autograph or something" she asked nervously. "No, I just wanted to talk with you" my voice dropped from the high octave it was at. We leant against the car facing eachother.

It seemed she was waiting for me to say something. I knew no one was paying attention to the spot in the parking lot.

I than struck. I slammed her against her car, gripping her throat.

She was ready to call out for help, but I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Don't make a scene Andie" I growled out. "If you keep trying to make one, I could kept my hand here, and you could easily die from suffocation right here and now."

Her eyes were widened in horror. I looked as If I was 17, but not really.

"I know just because you're a reporter with connections, you think you could easily get Damon."

"Well not so fast, Damon is Elena's and no one tries to ruin that." I purposefully let my pupils dilate as I held her stare. "Stay away from Damon" I drawled out quickly.

"You won't remember this" I easily compelled her again. She nodded in agreement. I ripped away from her easily. "Bye now" I said ymy goodbyes with the fake enthusiasm.

With that I walked off.

As I neared the entrance of the grill, Damon and Elena were already exiting. They both had looks of distress across their features.

"What's wrong" I questioned instinctively. "The wolves have Caroline: we're going to do an exchange, and give them Tyler for Barbie; but Elena decides to be stubborn and demand to come with us" Damon said all together.

I nodded, and turned to Elena.

"Elena, come on we can handle them, what would you do if you came with us" I asked softly. It seemed as though she had a protest in mind, but she quickly shut her mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll get your friend back" I nodded with a sympathetic smile. She smiled at me thankfully. She leant forward, and gave me a quick hug.

I smiled, and ran off with Damon. We drove off into the woods, to where Stefan and Tyler were going to meet us.

We got there quickly.

"Come on, you're the main reason for the mess, lets go hand you to the wolves" I yanked Tyler forward by his arm. He seemed surprised by my strength, but knew better not to protest.

We walked out into the opening. Seeing Jules was there.

"Where is she" I was the first one to call out to her. "Hand him over first" she demanded. I pursed my lips, in a fake thought. "Nope, give Caroline to us first" I spat back.

"I don't think so" Jules said as she looked around. Suddenly out of nowhere, a bunch of werewolves. They lunged forward ready to attack us. I quickly pushed Tyler out of the way. Two guys were coming at me.

One stabbed me in the shoulder with a stake. "Ahh" I cried out, kicking that one in the groin as an instinct. The other one was ready to come at me. I quickly punched him in the nose, and ripped his heart out.

Someone suddenly pinned me to the ground ready to try and rip my heart out. I growled and ripped his heart out as quick as I could. I threw the corpse off of me. Than suddenly all the werewolves dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. We all looked up and saw a dark bulky man was coming into the clearing.

"Go, I can't hold it that long" he commanded all of us vampires. We stared at him in amazement. "Elijah promised to keep her family and friends safe" he answered the unsaid question.

"Thank you" we all said in sync.

And with that we ran off as quickly as we could. Damon decided to go see Elena, and Stefan and I would take Caroline home and make sure she's ok.

We got to her house. "We're sorry for what happened today" I whispered to her. "It's ok: I survived" she replied nonchalantly, with a loud swallow resonating from her throat.

"We should've protected you, or maybe paid more attention" I felt a need to watch after her. She reminded me a lot of my little sister. That might be a reason. But who knew.

"I'm not girly Caroline anymore, I can take care of myself" she said with a small smile. I smiled.

I leant forward and hugged her comfortably. "If you need anything, don't be shy to call one of us" I smiled as I pulled away. "Thank you, and of course I'll remember that" and after that we left her alone.

"We did good tonight" I whispered as we were walking. "We did" he whispered against my hair. "I love you" I whispered in a child-like voice. "I love you too" he whispered back with a chuckle.

_Song: Saviour by Black Veil Brides._

_Ok 10 more chapters. Omg hope you enjoyed this. Please review and stuff. xD_


	31. Black black heart

Damon and Elena had left for the lakehouse earlier this morning. And I decided to sleep in. I was enjoying it quite frankly, catch up on much-needed sleep.

I suddenly felt warm lips against my cheek. It was recognizable, even through my foggy mind, I knew who it was. He leant down and kissed me slowly and affectionately.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him with a smile. "Happy birthday" he whispered with a smile. I giggled. "You remembered" I whispered in shock.

Last time we had celebrated my birthday was over 100 years ago. I can't believe he still remembers. "Of course I do" he whispered coming over top of me.

"Stefan not now, don't we have that historical tea, to fill in for Damon" I asked remembering, last night Damon asking us to go.

Stefan huffed out. "But don't worry I will get my birthday sex in later on" I winked up at him, just before I slipped out from underneath him.

We both got dressed, realizing it was close to 1 o' clock.

We made it to the tea on time.

I stood there awkwardly as Stefan talked with Mrs. Lockwood. "And who is this lovely lady" she asked, which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Alexis Forbes ma'am" I smiled and shook her hand happily. "Forbes" she asked inquisitively.

"Yes, I'm actually a distant cousin of Caroline Forbes" my eyes unconsciously dilated, mentally forcing her to believe.

"Oh, well that's nice" she said with an odd sense of chipper. She than left awkwardly without another word.

"You compelled her" Stefan asked incredulous. I smirked. "It's my birthday" I reminded him, with a wink. We turned to see Elijah.

My eyes widened involuntarily.

I composed myself I wasn't going to let him ruin it for me.

He met eyes with me. I waved over to him with a smirk.

"Stefan, um is it ok, if I meet with Elijah to talk to him alone real quick" I asked looking over to him. "Ok" he said leaning to kiss me real quick. I smiled.

I turned and motioned for Elijah to follow me. We met in an empty room.

I heard the door click, meaning it was locked. "Well hi there Elijah" I giggled. "Nice to see you again Alexis" he addressed me by my real name. I grimaced.

"So for the plan of the sacrifice, is Elena going to die" I asked. It was his turn to grimace.

"Yes" he answered gravely. I growled and slammed him against the wall. "You're just going to let her die" I demanded incredulously. "There's no other way" Elijah drawled out calmly.

"Oh come on, you know there's always another way out" I scoffed, and I yanked myself away from him, and turned to look around the room.

"Especially you" I cut him off, before he had an excuse. "There isn't" he whispered. "Pitiful, call me when you come up with something else." I ran out, leaving him alone.

I went out, and looked around for Stefan. "Looking for me" someone whispered in my ear. I whipped around, smiling.

"Hi there" I whispered flightily. "I gotta tell you something" I whispered quietly. "Which is" he inquired lowly.

"In the end of the sacrifice Elena is going to die" I whispered lowly, staring at the ground.

Stefan was to surprised for words.

"We have to tell Damon" Stefan deadpanned. He practically dragged me outside, as he was dialing the number.

"What is it little brother" Damon greeted him. "Damon, the sacrifice, Elena's going to die in it for sure" Stefan rambled out. "Wait what" I heard Damon ask over the other line.

I grabbed the phone out of his hand. "Hi there" I said into the phone, wondering uf he was still there. "Yes" Damon asked, biting his tongue noticeably over the phone.

"I just talked to Elijah, and I asked him about Elena's safety in the sacrifice: and he told me, she'll die for sure during the process" I trailed off cautiously.

He visibly growled over the line. "I'll talk to you later" he bit out, ferociously hanging up, sounding like he was about to blow up the whole world in anger.

"Ok than" I gave the phone over to Stefan. He seemed in full-fledge panic mode. He paced nervously. I leant against the hood of the car, and let him have his moment.

I watched him practically rip his hair out in panic. I huffed out. I grabbed him by the shoulder. But he was ready to hit when he felt my hand, not knowing it was me. I pinned him to the hood of the car.

"Calm down, ok: if anything happens, Damon can easily protect Elena, and if he needs us for anything, he'll be sure to call" I whispered to him soothingly.

He seemed to be more calm from my words. "Now it's my birthday" I whispered suggestively, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

I leant forward leeringly. "Can I have my present now" I asked lewdly with a smirk. He seemed to harden in his jeans, from what it felt like.

He growled, and suddenly flipped us over, so I was now pinned to the hood of the car. "I think we should go back to the house, before Mrs. Lockwood or anybody else walks out and sees us having sex on the car" I whispered teasingly in his ear.

"I think you're right" Stefan whispered back, just as jokingly.

We left and got to the boarding house. "How about a celebration drink" I suggested, feeling thirsty. "Why not" Stefan said freely. I went to the bar, and Stefan seemed to have taken shorter steps than her, still in the foyer.

As I poured the drinks, I suddenly heard a loud bang echo from the foyer. I listened in. Someone was attacking Stefan, I sped in, and quickly threw who ever it was off of him.

He had drugged Stefan with vervain. I growled and lunged at his neck angrily. I felt the needle stab into my forerarm. I growled pulling away from his neck to glare at him. I snapped his neck recklessly, and ripped the needle out of my arm.

I looked and saw Jules and her whole gang were there. "Now how may I help you" I asked Jules sarcastically. "Where is the moonstone" Jules deadpanned.

"Don't have it" I shrugged nonchalantly. She was ready to lung at me, thinking I was lying. I jumped up, and grabbed the closest one that was there. "Ahh, ahh" I commented playfully with a smirk.

"Try anything with one of us, this little one here will be the start of a chain: a chain in which you all will get killed."

"You're outnumbered" she tried to make me feel nervous. Though she was clearly more hesitant and nervous herself. "Don't get cocky now: you dogs are strong: but not as strong as us; and besides with fangs, super strength, and speed, it can get you around easily."

The boy tried to struggle. I grabbed hold of his neck roughly. "Shh, it's ok, I won't hurt you: as long as Jules here makes the right decision, if not than I'll snap your neck like a little twig" I drawled out angrily, gripping at his jugular.

"Better hope she makes the right choice" I whispered. I was bored and out of the heck of it. I bit into his neck, slowly and sensually. He didn't yelp out like they'd usually would.

I pulled away with a smirk. "He tastes delicious."

"We don't have the moonstone" I deadpanned, looking directly to Jules. "So, if you just promise to leave quietly, than I'll hand little wolfy here over easily." I held her stare intensely, making sure she got the impact of each word.

"Than bye, bye little wolfy" I drawled out childishly with a smirk. "No need to kill Alexis" a calm voice drawled out from out of nowhere. I groaned, easily recognizing the voice.

"You again" I grumbled out to myself. I than went back to the open wound on the boy's neck boredly. I watched as Elijah set the moonstone out on display and let them have a free grab at it.

Of course they fell into the trap. Elijah easily ripped their hearts out as they came in for the kill. Jules looked around, realizing what a mess she was in now. She ran off, of course.

"Goodbye little wolfy" I pulled away from the wound, and snapped his neck easily. I let his dead corpse drop to the ground. "Good job" I commented lowly, staring at Elijah.

I than noticed Stefan was still knocked out. SHIT!

I ran down to the fridge in the basement and grabbed a random blood bag.

I was knelt down in front of Stefan in a flash. I slapped lightly at his face. "Babe, come on wake up" I said tryingly. I looked up to see Elijah was still there. "You need something" I asked irritably. "Nope, I have nothing better to do" he drawled out in a bored tone.

"Thank you" I said suddenly, easily surprising us both. "About the witch last night, thank you for having him save us" I finished awkwardly. "Elijah, I'm still your friend, that's never stopped you know that right" I questioned.

"Of course" he deadpanned. "I just don't want anything between us to change…like it seems to have already" I said, holding his stare. He offered a kind smile, and than disappeared in thin air practically.

I looked down, and saw Stefan was finally waking up. He groaned. "Here" I handed the blood bag to him.

He ripped it open, and drank it quickly. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, just werewolves came looking for the moonstone, Elijah came and killed some and scared Jules off, and I got to kill two of them" I replied sarcastically chipper, with a simple shrug.

"Wow" Stefan drawled out. "I think I've had enough birthday for tonight" I said tiredly, as we sat casually on the floor. "Fine" Stefan feigned annoyance. I growled, and playfully slapped him in the chest.

We went to sleep, after we got upstairs, actually tired from the activities.

* * *

_Song: Black black heart by David Usher_

_Sorry it took so long: I kinda didn't know what to write. And every time I tried to write, my computer ironically overheats and shuts down by itself. So yeahh. I finally got it done. Next 9 chapter I believe I am going to try my best to pull out of my butt in… a month….. Which honestly might be easy. Since in a month vampire diaries will be back on. Which I'm excited for… and to answer than upcoming question…. No I will not be writing about Season 3, I will finish it off with the season two finale and add a couple more extra chapters in and hopefully it'll be finished._

_The thing that sucks is. I have so many ideas from this story. I think of to many spin-off stories. Like the story of Damon and Elena in their opinions throughout this whole story. Or possibly write of the adventures with Alex and Elijah from the past. Idk. I might write them if I want to. _

_So yeah sorry for the long rant, hope you enjoyed. And again, I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter out by….Sunday or Monday hopefully. _


	32. This is war

"Damon and Elena are staying an extra day at the lakehouse" I told Stefan the next morning.

"How do you know" he asked surprised. "Well this morning, I got up early and he happened to call" I shrugged. "Ok than" he didn't know what else to say. "So I was wondering: how were you as a newborn" I asked awkwardly, looking up at him.

"I was horrible" Stefan breathed out self-loathingly. "Come on: I'm sure you weren't as bad as me" I couldn't believe that Stefan: my Stefan was a ripper….

He couldn't be. He's to human like and nice and warm to ever be like that.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him speak: "oh I was pretty bad." I leant in inquisitively, wanting to know the story, to see just how bad he supposedly was.

"Well I was a hungry beast to say the least" he trailed off reminiscing of the old memories.

"One night, I killed Jonathan Gilbert, because he tried to kill me, and I was so freaking hungry" he easily defended himself. "And everyday I had a group of different girls with me: and I would compel them, and feed off of each one of them." From the look on Stefan's face. He seemed to regret everything he did. All the people he killed.

From what it seemed in my opinion. All three of us regretted a lot of the things we did. But Stefan sadly dwelled on it, believing he was a monster. Me and Damon moved on from it. I knew things happened for a reason.

And if none of us didn't do what we did, we probably wouldn't have ended up like this.

"Damon he seemed to be more of the older brother than ever before, and when he tried to help me, I ignored him" Stefan trailed off ruefully.

"He still loves you: he never stopped loving you" I protested lowly.

"Than one night I met Alexia Branson" I noticed the similarity of the first names.

"I took her in, and she helped me" I peeked up at him, gauging his emotions.

"She helped me: she helped me gain back my humanity" I could tell him and her must've been close than.

"She became my bestest friend" he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Where is she now" I asked dumfounded.

His head dropped: oh dear I hit a sore spot. "She's dead: Damon killed her last year on my birthday" he answered glumly. I darted up from my position and stared at him unbelievably.

"Seriously" I asked unintentionally.

He nodded gravely unable to utter the words.

I leant into him and bought him close to me in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry" I whispered instinctively. He nuzzle into her embrace sighing out comfortably. "It's fine, I'm over it" he confirmed lowly.

I pulled away, and than gently pushed him down on his back so I was straddling his waist. I leant forward and kissed him lightly. "I love you: I hope you know that" I whispered cheekily.

"You've told me that once or twice" he joked lightly smiling up at me.

"I love you too" he replied back almost instinctively.

Than the stupid phone just had to ring again.

I groaned, and picked it up. It was Damon.

"What do you want now" I practically growled out.

"Well hello to you too Ms. Sunshine" he greeted sarcasm clearly etched in his tone.

"What do you want" I demanded irritated.

"I need you and Stefan to do something for me" ugh not again.

"What is it this time" I questioned. I knew Stefan was listening, so I didn't bother to tell him what he wanted us to do.

"Throw a dinner party at the house: invite Elijah, Alaric, John, and Jenna-" I interrupted him quickly. "You want me to throw a dinner party, and invite over people I don't even know" I questioned incredulously.

"I talked to Ric about it, so you just have to talk to him and he'll ask Jenna and John will come there to be the nuisance he always is, and Jenna will invite Elijah" Damon answered easily.

"But this is for something: what else do you want us to do" I asked slightly nervous.

"Kill Elijah" he deadpanned.

"Are you serious" I questioned unconvinced.

"Dead serious" he replied back quickly.

"No pun intended" he quickly defended his choice of words.

"How are we going to do that than" I asked, trying to sound somewhat optimistic about the idea. But seriously. Why can't Damon just come back and do this himself.

"In my room on the desk there is a dagger with a bottle next to it, you take the dagger and dip it into the white ash that is in the bottle, and than you use it to kill Elijah" Damon explained as best as he could.

"You owe me for this big time buddy" I spat out begrudgingly. "Don't I always" he teased, with that said he hung up on me.

"You can go call Alaric, and I'll think of some way to make sure this actually ends up well" I told Stefan quickly, darting up to leave the room. But Stefan quickly stopped me. "Alex keep calm, if it doesn't go through, it doesn't go through you don't need to panic about it" he tried his best to reassure my manic looming nerves that were threatening to show as of now.

"Why does he want us to kill him" I practically screamed in panic. That was a secret bad quality about me. I get to panicked over things.

The OCD in me shows, mostly when there is something I have to do that is a big deal.

I suppose killing one of your oldest companions was a big deal.

"Shh, shh calm down: I don't know why, he had planned to do it himself but didn't think about going out of town with Elena during that time" Stefan told me as soothingly as he could be.

I felt somewhat calmer. Ok, no need to panic.

I mean I'm Alexis freaking Forbes: the queen of calm, cool, and collective. I don't worry about anything, I live life easily…..

Oh who am I kidding, I'm freaking out now.

I kept myself composed as I worked quickly.

And soon enough we had everything together and the guest were arriving.

I made sure to have the dagger hidden in my boot.

I heard the heavy thud of the door stopper hitting against the door. I darted to the door, I made sure I was calm and cool.

I had to remember what my mother told me about hosting a party in your own house.

Oh god, I forgot. Long ago when she tried to teach me and my little sister before, and I quickly threw it off, not wanting to pay attention.

I'll just have to wing it.

I opened the door to all the guests that were right there.

"Come in" I stepped aside and let them in. "You're polite" Elijah tried to get away with teasing me childishly like he used to always.

I kept quiet and just held his stare. That caused his smirk to fall. They walked into the dinning room.

We moved through the dinner party easily.

Jenna kept ranting and raving about how cute me and Stefan were together.

Seemed as though she liked me with Stefan surprisingly. Thought she would hate me because, well on the outside it would seem as if I stole Elena's boyfriend.

But she reacted fine, which is surprising.

I was ready to kill Elijah when I knew Jenna wouldn't see.

"Alex, come help me get the drinks together for everyone" Stefan said urgently. I followed him into the parlor easily. I furrowed my brows to him questioningly.

He wrote down something on the notepad. He gave it to me and I read it over.

_If you kill Elijah than you die too. It said in Jonathan Gilbert's journal. If a vampire tries to use the dagger to kill an original, than the vampire dies along with the original. _

I groaned out quietly. That's when Alaric came in.

"I'll do it" he said.

We knew that he knew what was going to happen if I tried.

I handed the dagger over to him easily. We came back out. "Sorry we got side tracked and forgot about drinks" I easily lied.

Jenna was now in the bathroom, taking her sweet time thank god.

As we were getting back into the conversation, Alaric came out and stabbed Elijah from behind successfully killing him.

Me and Stefan quickly grabbed his body and dragged him down to the basement.

Stefan bent down ready to take the dagger out. But I felt a sense of nervousness. "Leave it" I said quickly. It seemed to surprise him.

"Why" he questioned unbelievably. "I don't know: I just have a bad feeling that if we take it out and leave him alone, something bad will happen" I said dumbfounded.

I honestly didn't know why. But something in my gut told me not to remove it.

"It's ok Alex he's dead" and with that he ripped the dagger out of Elijah's chest. I felt panic evade me, but I quickly threw it off not wanting to make a big deal about it.

We went back upstairs as the others were leaving.

Stefan read a text from his phone. His eyes visibly widened.

"You were right" Stefan deadpanned. He darted down to the basement once again, and I followed him quickly. I looked in the cellar and saw what he meant.

Elijah's body was gone.

"We have to go to the lakehouse to talk to Elena and Damon" Stefan said quickly.

We darted out of the house and ran as fast as we could.

Soon enough we were at the lakehouse.

We banged on the door urgently. We opened the door to see a fearful Elena standing there.

I bought her into my tight embrace out of whim. "Are you ok" I asked worriedly. She nodded.

"I'm fine: Damon has been keeping me safe" she whispered lowly.

I pulled away and kept staring at Damon.

"Good" I finished wryly, as I pulled away from the hug.

"He'll be here any minute, what's the plan" I asked urgently. "I'll take the dagger-" Elena grabbed the dagger out of Stefan's hand.

"He'll probably want the deal between me and him off: and when I stab myself with the dagger, he'll make the deal again-" she was now twirling the dagger in her hand.

"Than I'll kill him at the right point: and than Damon can feed me his blood to heal me" she finished gravely.

"Seems legit" I nodded ok, thinking it would actually work.

They were surprised I actually agreed.

We waited there quietly. And than suddenly a loud bang echoed as the door was knocked down.

Oh yeah Elijah definitely made his arrival.

Me and Stefan listened.

Elena was doing good, and Elijah was unconvinced.

Suddenly we heard her gasp out in pain. Damon was ready to run out to save her than. I quickly leant forward and clamped a hand down on his arm to keep him in place.

We heard Elena ground out: "give me your word."

"You have my word."

Elena gasped out an fell into Elijah's embrace.

It was than Elijah's turn to gasp out.

She ha succeeded.

I let go of Damon's arm, he darted out to Elena quickly, biting into his wrist and giving it to her quickly.

We watched as they embraced.

They looked up at the both of us.

"Thank you" they both said.

"Anything for family" I smiled lightly at them.

"We were going to leave, we could take the body with us" Damon said quickly.

We nodded ok, in agreement.

We let easily and awkwardly.

We made it home quickly, only to see a slew of pale statues were in the parlor.

"Oh god" I spat out uncontrollably.

"Who are you guys" Stefan questioned dumbfounded.

"These are the Cullens" I introduced them.

"We wanted to talk to you about some thing" Carlisle said for the whole family.

"Well we're listening" me and Stefan came to sit across from them. I purposefully leaned on Stefan's shoulder to prove a point to Edward.

"We were wondering if you could tell us the truth" Rosalie said quietly.

I was surprised she wasn't glaring at me, like she was before.

But than again she had no reason. I'm not human, and I'm not dating Edward.

"Well for one Isabella Swan doesn't exist, and she never has" I deadpanned

So much to explain. I easily explained to them about our type of vampire, along with everything else they asked about.

* * *

_Ok so one I had more written out than this, but the computer overheated and I forgot to save it. Silly me. But anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 32 of this. 8 more chapters. Well 10 maybe. I'm still not sure about adding an extra filler chapter to end it or not. But whatever, if you liked this chapter, please review :D_

_Song: This is war by 30 seconds to mars_


	33. Diamonds aren't forever

"Stefan that's not Katherine" I yelled at him from behind. He loosened his grip on Elena's throat questionably. We turned to see Katherine standing in the doorway with a devious smirk.

"It's getting way to easy to be you" I couldn't help but think there was another meaning behind her words. Me and Elena teamed up to glare at her while Damon finally entered the room.

"What is she doing here" me and Elena both demanded angrily turning to the brothers. Stefan was dumbfounded and shocked she was here, so he obviously didn't know.

But Damon was trying to hide his expression by staring at the ground.

"Damon" I was suddenly in front of him. He was acting like a scared a little kid.

"Be the undead man you are and look up, instead of staring at the ground like a scared little boy" I spat out forcefully. I don't know why, but since Katherine was here, I felt overly angry.

Especially since Damon knew something we didn't.

"Last night, when I came home; I found Katherine in my shower" he explained gravely. I could see Elena's eyes widen in horror, as she thought of the worst scenarios.

"How did she get out: I'm sure she mentioned to tell you that as she was naked in front of you" I demanded in a deathly calm tone. His eyes were visibly widened in fear as he stared at me visibly fuming.

He had came to known the temper I had when we were human and how violent I'd be. He was now even more scared since I clearly had more strength than when we were human.

"Elijah had compelled her to stay in the tomb when Stefan got out, so since Elijah died the compulsion was lifted" Damon swallowed loudly, trying to put on the perfect poker face.

I turned to Katherine with a deadly glare. "She's not staying with us" I deadpanned to all of them. "She can help us with Klaus" the brothers tried to make rash excuses.

I was sadly far passed rash by now.

Elena stood next to me, easily agreeing. "Oh and she's helped us so much recently" I spat out sarcastically. I glared at Katherine. "She's not going to help at all unless there's something for her" I leered closer to her with a sneer.

"She doesn't care about anyone besides herself; the only reason she is here is so she can be free from running away from Klaus like a scared little girl: for the past- 519 years" I finished, my voice dropping lower as I stopped in front of her.

She froze; "how did you know that?"

"Elijah's told me everything about Klaus, and he also told me about him meeting you when you were human" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"But you must realize I can help" she deadpanned easily keeping her composure. "Well let's see so far your plan to get Stefan back failed; so that's not a reason, and you came back knowing Elena was in danger and you're ready to hand her over at any minute so you can be out of his debt" I spat out.

She was unable to answer or come up with any comeback.

I turned to Stefan and Elena. "Go to school: me and Damon will handle this and look through the Gilbert journals" I said calmly. They nodded.

Elena grabbed her backpack, and went right past Damon purposefully ignoring him. Stefan came to me easily.

I gave him a tight hug and long passionate kiss. He seemed surprised, but he easily replied back.

I pulled away with a smirk; "have a good day."

He smiled and left with Elena. "Trying to prove something Alexis" Katherine asked teasingly. I glared at her: "making sure you don't try to whore yourself into Stefan's bed, and letting you know he is mine."

She didn't seem to protest after that.

Later we three were sitting around. Katherine had decided to annoy Damon a bit.

She eventually gave up and went down to the basement to grab a blood-bag.

Damon and I continued to read in silence. Until we heard a loud: "Damon, Alex" from downstairs.

We ran downstairs to see Katherine trying her best to hold down the dagger in Elijah's chest. We saw it was moving: "witch."

Damon grabbed the flamethrower and let the flames release for a short second.

And than soon enough the movement was gone. We looked down to see Katherine with a stake in her stomach, way to close to her heart.

"If only Harry Potter aimed a centimeter higher" I whispered to myself.

Katherine glared at me. She easily got herself settled to rest on the couch, as she drank a blood-bag.

Damon came up to her, handing her a new one. She raised it up to him as I saying: cheers. Than surprisingly: Damon suddenly slammed a stake in the healing wound, easily re-opening it.

I saw him threaten her with his Damon-esque sneer. I couldn't help but smirk; "you tell her Damon."

They both looked at me suddenly when they heard my voice.

"Hi there" I said with a slight giggle and a wide grin. They kept themselves composed.

Damon backed away from her easily.

"We haven't found anything yet" I deadpanned annoyed.

"Well we kinda got distracted" Katherine motioned to her bloodstained shirt. "We should've let the witch kill you, and bring Elijah back: he's far better company than you" I spat out icily.

I heard the phone ring, when I realized how late it was, and I still haven't seen Stefan.

I looked to see it was Stefan.

"Hey what's up; where are you" I questioned urgently. "I'm fine: Jonas Martin is pissed at us, ready to kill Elena since his son was burned alive" he deadpanned uneasily.

"Where's Elena" I questioned panicking easily.

"She's with Caroline and Bonnie, so she might be at the grill" Stefan inferred. "Ok we'll meet up there: I'll call her" I said quickly hanging up on him without a goodbye.

I turned to Damon and Katherine and they were now standing next to eachother. "I can help" Katherine offered.

"How would you be able to do that" I asked urging her on.

"Well Jonas is most likely going to be out for vengeance, and that just screams Elena, so he's most likely going to try to pull a surprise attack on her" Katherine stated sounding somewhat knowing.

Damon and I nodded, beckoning her to continue.

"So if we lure him to Elena's house: her and I can switch clothes, and he'll think I'm her and I can kill him" she let her canines lengthened slightly as she finished talking, showing us what she meant.

I looked over to Damon, as if making sure he approved of it.

"Sound legit" he gave the approval nod.

"We're trusting you: don't make us regret it" I spat out to her, as I ran out the door dialing Elena's number. Thank god I'd had gotten a new phone with the help of Caroline.

"Alex, what's up" she asked curiously.

"Elena are you at the grill" I asked urgently.

"Yeah, why?"

"Stay there, we'll be there as soon as we can: we need to talk to you" I said quickly hanging up on her without further explanation.

I ran off, and eventually made it to the grill on my own. I don't know why, but I much referred traveling on foot, since I have super speed of course.

I saw Stefan was about to enter.

"Stefan." He turned to me and saw me.

Relief washed over his features.

I practically fell into his embrace with a sigh of contentment.

I pulled away: "we have to find her."

We ran in the grill, and suddenly saw Elena with the others.

I ran to her and quickly dragged her away from them without giving any acknowledgement.

"Alex what's wrong" she asked puzzled as she stared over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Elijah's witches tried to resurrect him, and in defense Damon put on the flamethrower to throw anyone out; the son ended up getting burned alive, now his father is ready for vengeance and he's coming for you" I said to quickly in one single breath. But it seemed she understood me loud and clear.

Suddenly there were loud smashes echoing, as everything started to explode and fire erupted out of nowhere. Screams echoed throughout the building.

Everyone had tried their best to escape.

Most have, and the remainder of them were Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy along with Jonas. Bonnie tried her best to calm him down. But a hell-bent witch dad was unstoppable until he got what he wanted.

Stefan and I practically dragged Elena out with us.

"Where are we going" Elena questioned panicking visibly.

"We're going back to your house; you and Katherine will switch clothes, she'll pretend to be you when Jonas comes, and she'll kill him" I explained quickly, offering her a small, sympathetic smile when I finished.

She seemed surprised, but kept a poker face and nodded gravely.

We made it back, seeing they were ready to put the plan in action.

We all hid in the room next to the bathroom, when Jonas came in.

When he was ready to do something to 'Elena' he saw her face.

He knew it was Katherine instead.

Before he could do anything, she lunged forward and bit into his neck urgently. The way she was doing it, was the painful way, making it hurt on the victim.

Soon enough we saw he was dead. Jeremy and Bonnie had decided to take care of his body. I stood in the doorway of the bathroom staring at the bloodied Katherine.

"Well done slut" that was how I decided to compliment her.

She turned around to me knowing what I meant, and didn't seem offended.

"Thanks bitch" she replied back with a playful smirk.

Maybe there could be a possible friendship.

But most likely not.

We all decided to reside back home, knowing Elena was safe at home.

"Long day once again" I commented dryly, as Stefan and I laid with eachother. "I'm getting really tired of interruptions between us" he flipped us over, so I was now underneath him.

I smirked into the kiss. He trailed down and hotly nipped at my neck. I felt haze cloud my mind suddenly.

I moaned, bucking closer to him.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Seriously" I spat out, blindly feeling the nightstand for my phone. I answered it, seeing it was Elena.

Stefan seemed to not care, since he continued to put all his attention on my neck.

"What's wrong Elena" I asked out breathily. "Isobel's back" she said quietly. I froze in place.

"Fuck" was the only word I could utter at the moment.

* * *

_Song: Diamonds aren't forever by Bring me the horizon._

_Soooo now is 2:44 and I'm finally finished with this, after working on it most of the day, hope you enjoyed._


	34. One of a kind

We watched as Elena stood rigid in front of her mother.

Isobel was trying to convince us that she could help us with Klaus.

"I agree with Elena" I called out, getting their attention.

They turned to me questioningly, silently motioning me to continue.

"Well you really haven't shown us any sign of trustworthiness, and also you've hung around Katherine, so that's just a red flag right there" I said nonchalantly as I zeroed in on Isobel.

Isobel flinched uncontrollably. "We'll get back to you on our decision later."

I turned to Elena and she knew what she was suppose to say next.

"Now get the hell out of my house" Elena spat out fiercely glaring at her blood mother.

Isobel's features were in an emotionless mask as she whirled off, going god knows where.

I looked at Elena with a smile.

Me and her make a good bitchy team when needed. I held my hand out to her: which she instinctively gave me the best high-five she could muster.

Stefan and Damon laughed.

"Our two favorite girls tag-teaming Isobel who would've ever thought" Damon said dramatically, causing us to laugh uncontrollably.

Though all this drama was going on; we still found a way to laugh in the end.

"We have to go to the thing so I can accept the award for my mother" Elena told Damon quickly. They nodded and left up to her room, which told Stefan and I to leave now.

We walked out taking the shortcut through the woods.

Not a shortcut to humans though.

We kept on walking in silence.

"What do we do now" I asked ignorantly.

"Whatever we want for a while I guess" Stefan shrugged.

"It's weird, I remember when your father kept trying to set us up after my birthday" I thought about it suddenly.

"Really" he questioned unbelievably with a smile.

I nodded with a fond, reminiscing smile.

* * *

"_Damon I need you to help me with something" Damon stared at his father incredulous. I chose to stand in between the two brothers and glare at the father._

_Ever since that little tackling incident I had with him, he seemed not fond of me, but put up with me because of the boys._

_Damon nodded dumbly and followed his father, which left Stefan and I alone: again._

"_So, what do we do now" I asked dumbly, as we both stood there next to the quarry. Stefan shrugged helplessly not able to really speak._

_He was to busy with his eyes staring over me._

_I looked into the quarry, seeing the water was clean and motionless._

_It was eerie, the water reflected a beautiful silver._

_Many would've thought it to be the youth fountain, because of all the legends and fables they had heard of it's description. _

_I shivered delicately from the chill fall air, and from a thought I had suddenly. _

_I was caught up in the beauty of the land, that I didn't hear Stefan sneak up behind me. _

_Stefan's lips suddenly touched my bare shoulder._

_I froze; what on earth was he doing?_

_I'd had a boyfriend by now._

_Jameson Fell I remember him._

_It felt odd, new sensation pulsated through my body, as he continued to kiss my shoulder, seeing I didn't complain or protest._

_It all felt to good to be true._

_I closed my eyes in contempt as he continued his ministrations._

_He latched his lips onto one part, and suckled it._

_Seeming like a vampire would do to their prey for blood._

_Moans escaped from me uncontrollably. _

_My head lolled back against his shoulder now._

_He pulled back from my shoulder, letting my head rest in the same place._

"_My father has been already making plans about courting" I stiffened._

_All my life, I was practically betrothed to Stefan._

_Apparently our parents had known from when we were infants that we would end up together. _

_I thought it was annoying of them to be honest._

_Not that I didn't want to be with Stefan._

_I honestly did._

_But to have it be arranger and have her parents decide her fate from such a young age._

_I was mostly worried about Stefan not wanting me._

"_Um I must return before my parents send out my maids to search for me" I choked out practically. I ran off before he could say anything response._

_I can't believe I just did that! _

_I panicked and left my life-long crush alone in the woods._

_Later that night: me and my little sister Rebecca laid awake in the dim light coming from the lit candles in our room._

"_I heard something about you and Stefan Salvatore getting engaged" she said suddenly changing to a new subject._

_A small smile broke out, as I blushed slightly._

"_Yes, from when I was at the rightful age of 4 I was betrothed to Stefan" I trailed off, just thinking about being married to him._

"_Wow, I wish mother and father did that for me" I pursed my lips and shook my head at the young girl across from me._

"_Well be careful what you wish for; if you did there's always the possibility you could always end up with some old pervert such as Stefan's father" I teased lightly with a smirk, as I saw the look of horror and disgust pass over her features._

"_That is true" she remarked lowly._

"_But are you excited that you and Stefan will be courting when you come of age" she changed the subject easily. _

_I smiled; "of course, it excites me to no end."_

_She smiled at me, as a flash of dreaminess passed through my features._

"_Do you love him" she asked suddenly._

_I snapped out of my daze, and thought about it._

_I believe I was in love with him, ok yes I felt as if I was, always have been, and always will be in love with him._

"_Yes" I replied simply, knowing that would suffice to her curiosity. _

"_I'm happy for you Lexi" she said using her nickname for me._

_I smiled at her. "So what's been going on in the wonderful life of Rebecca Forbes" I asked, changing the subject._

_She sighed and looked over to me, with doe blue-green eyes, the freckles noticeable in the dim lighted room._

"_Not so wonderful compared to her sister's always exciting life." I grimaced. _

_She looked up to me with that sense of awe and respect, and maybe some envy._

_Becca had told me herself, that she wishes she was as out-going and rebellious as I was. _

_And most of all, she wished she could have to 'gorgeous' boys as her partners, like I supposedly had._

_They were both handsome, but that didn't seem to affect them._

_Well didn't bug her at least._

* * *

"Were you really that blind" Stefan questioned me suddenly.

I looked at him questioningly with furrowed brows.

"Damon and I both were head over heels for you; Damon chose to be more free about it, and showed it carelessly, but as for me I was crazy about you, but chose not to be as public as Damon was with his affections" he was suddenly in front of her, with a smile dancing across his dark beautiful features.

"For Damon's affection: I had a perfect idea that he fancied me, even though he knew well I was busy my whole life pining after you" I remarked with an odd tone of bitterness.

He leaned forward and kissed me with a throaty laughter rumbling in his chest.

I smirked happily, and leant forward more closely and kissed him back excitedly.

Our lips molded together, moving in perfect sync together.

I felt heat coil deep in my lower belly, causing me to moan helplessly.

I was suddenly lowered down onto the couch by him, as he situated himself over me comfortably.

We pulled away for unneeded breath. He let his lips travel down the path of my jaw line leisurely leaving a trail of kisses in his path.

I breathed out heavily bucking towards him closer: beckoning him to continue his ministrations on her.

I bought his mouth back up to mine quickly and urgently.

Our teeth gnashed together violently as we continued our heated make-out session on the couch.

I nipped at his bottom lips suddenly, not recognizing my fangs had lengthened slightly, making their appearance.

He seemed unbothered by it, and continued to kiss me, his tongue exploring every crevice of my mouth.

I continued to moan heavily and responded back excitedly.

His hands roamed down my body ;languidly massaging the skin at my now exposed hip bone.

"Break it up" Damon's voice broke through our hungry sexual-induced hazy minds.

We pulled away to see Damon and Elena staring at them uncomfortably.

Elena gave me an apologetic smile, along with a helpless shrug.

"Cockblock" I muttered angrily, as we composed ourselves.

Damon smirked as I uttered those words.

"What is it" I asked easily.

"Isobel killed herself" Elena answered solemnly.

My mouth formed in a round 'o' on it's own accord.

"How" I questioned easily keeping her composure.

"She captured me for some reason and took me to her gravestone-" she trailed off distantly. "She than started talking all weird, it was creeping me out" Elena reminisced.

"And than she ripped her necklace off, and burnt to ashes right on her grave."

Wow, Isobel was the one to be dramatic. I still felt bad, but from what I imagined the scene, she was her normal melodramatic self.

"I'm sorry Elena" I stood up and came to sit next to Elena. She nodded mutely, and leant her head against my shoulder.

I petted her hair comfortingly and sisterly.

I turned to the two silent boys staring at us, seeming somewhat infatuated.

"Get us something to drink" I deadpanned, knowing they would understand what I meant.

They nodded quietly, and left the room quickly.

She sniffed out, her eyes trained on the glittering onyx stone hanging from a chain.

"It's weird: I thought I would be fine, and it wouldn't effect me; but somehow it has" she trailed off ignorantly, as she held the necklace tightly in her grip.

"That's the blood ties talking" I easily observed.

She turned and looked at me questioningly, which caused me to smile slightly.

"If you're related to someone by blood, it's usually bound you love them no matter what" I explained simply: getting up to go to the bar and get myself a drink.

"In your case; you hate both of your blood parents, because of the abandonment, I'm presuming" I sat next to her, while I took a fierce, quick sip of my drink.

She blinked uncontrollably. She nodded quietly, unable to voice it out loud.

"And since you've known about your adoption, you've secretly thought about how it would be if they didn't give you up" she nodded silently, and waved her hand beckoning me to go on.

"You thought maybe they'd love you" I finished quietly, staring at her as I took a sip of the brandy.

"But with the way things seem to be going, you believe you were just a result of one single, steamy night between the two, and meant nothing to them" I stated knowingly.

All of her emotions were now pouring out, and filtering in her eyes. She nodded gravely.

"Well sweetie don't worry you have plenty of people who love you enough to make up for that" I said getting up to walk away.

I turned to her and stood right behind her.

I leant down and gave her a quick, friendly peck on the cheek.

"Damon can cheer you up" I said quickly, and walked away.

* * *

_Next day_

"I'm sorry Stefan; I just really wanna go to the 60s dance" I heard Elena apologizing as they came home from school.

My head perked up from hearing the word 'dance'.

I was suddenly right next to them in the foyer.

"Dance" I questioned, keeping my eyes trained on Stefan.

"The annual decade dance of Robert E' Lee and it's the 60s this year" Elena explained excitedly with a wide grin.

I turned to her with a grin.

"Let's go find something" I said excitedly, dragging her upstairs quickly with me.

Elena must've realized an honest, excited me was quite the sight.

* * *

_**Song: One of a kind by Placebo**_

_1:30 in the morning now. Started it today and was determined to finish it. So hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to try to update and finish before Vampire Diaries comes back on this September._

_Which is most likely no. I'd probably going to be at the near-end of this maybe. But yeah hope you enjoy._


	35. Stereo hearts

"Now how do we look" me and Elena came downstairs finally. They looked over both of us, with a smile and nod they gave their approval.

We left for the dance and got there quickly.

We saw it was blaring with the infamous music from the 60s and everybody was having fun. Surprising to see so many teenagers actually knew what they wore exactly in the 60s and not try to make up something odd.

It was all normal and casual for all of us.

"So dance with me" Stefan interrupted my thoughts. I turned to him, staring at him incredulous. Normally he hated dancing, and you'd have to practically beg him to dance with you.

"Since when did you like dancing" I asked teasingly with a smirk. "Since I've been with you" he answered cheesily. I scoffed, and grabbed hold of his hand leading him out to the dance-floor.

We danced to the music, we all twirled around. But many seemed to be having their eyes on Stefan and I.

I let Stefan twirl me around, and I smiled widely at him, feeling genuinely happy.

Elena was dancing with Damon, and was looking at me over his shoulder. She smiled to me and gave me an acknowledging nod.

"I love you" I whispered hazily, as the beat slowed down into a romantic slow-dance song.

"What are we going to do about Klaus" I asked feeling the thoughts hit me. During our time here at the dance, we had found out that Klaus was here now, like in the same exact room.

"We're going to wait until he makes the first move, and Damon said something about a set-up plan" he shrugged nonchalantly, as we swayed to the music, my back meshed against his front.

"I hope we don't get killed from this" I whispered somewhat vulnerable. "If we die; we die trying and-" he trailed off and whirled me around so we were now face to face with eachother. "If we do die, we'd die together" he whispered lowly, than leaning down and kissing me slowly on the lips.

The affection and love echoed into the kiss, and soon heated up to something more passionate.

I pulled away and smiled. "Don't want to give the high-schoolers a show" I whispered jokingly.

I than saw Bonnie and Elena were now walking out of the gym with looks of panic and fear. "It's starts now" I deadpanned, waving Stefan over to Damon as I ran off to catch up with Bonnie and Elena.

"What's going on" I demanded as soon as I caught up with them. "Klaus" they breathed out fearfully. "Well, well" I whipped around to see… Jacob Black?

"Jacob what are you doing here" I demanded, taking a slight step closer to him. He growled threateningly. "Stay away from me" he said defensively. "Jacob, it's me Bella come on" I tried to lie and get him to calm down.

"You clearly told us all you aren't Bella" he spat out, hurt in his tone and clear in his eyes.

I than noticed a distant glazed over look hidden behind the hurt.

Klaus must've compelled him.

"Jacob come on, just because I wasn't Bella doesn't mean everything was a lie" I realized what I had just said there, was in fact a lie itself.

"Yeah right" he spat out malevolently, glaring at all 3 of us.

"So now just because of some lie, you're going to turn evil and kill people" I spat back angrily, glaring right back at him. The statement caused him to drop his angry composure.

"I just want Bella back; and he promised I would get her back if I helped" he replied vulnerable.

"But Bella never existed" I said quietly. I noticed after a while Bonnie and Elena had gone off. "Yes she did" he fired back stubbornly. "No, I made that up for all of you ok" I raised my voice unintentionally, getting pissed with this clingy shape-shifter.

"She is" he said, more like pleading and begging for me to lie to him and tell him that Isabella Swan actually existed.

I felt overwhelmed with anger and sympathy.

I uncontrollably lunged forward and bit into his neck. I knew this was the only way I could get him to see truth. He groaned out loudly and protest, and tried to shake me off of him.

I roughly ripped my teeth back from his skin.

I forced him to look up at me, and let him see the veins and fangs, along with his blood dripping down my chin.

"This is not Bella, she never existed; now please go home, be good, and protect the reservation" I said letting my pupils dilate.

He snapped out of his daze, and he got up and ran out of the school, ready to go home and be normal.

Thank god that got out of the way.

I ran into Damon as we neared the cafeteria at the same time.

"What's the set-up plan" I asked making sure we were out of earshot for Klaus to risk hearing us.

"Bonnie is going to fake her death, and make Klaus believe we are helpless with her dead, but we'll hide her away until she is needed to take him down during the sacrifice" Damon explained quickly.

"You didn't tell anybody else did you" I asked, somehow sensing that he was afraid Elena would hate him for this. He nodded gravely.

"I'll explain to them" I offered with a small friendly smile.

We ran to the cafeteria and saw Klaus was now gone, and Bonnie laid on the messy floor with a bloody nose. She looked pretty darn dead, but I knew it made him believe we were defenseless against him.

Elena knelt over her supposed dead body and cried in panicked sobs. "No she can't be dead" she denied loudly, through her ragged sobs.

"I'm sorry" Stefan replied lowly.

"Get her out of here" Damon said from behind the three of us.

Elena's head darted up, and she glared at Damon fiercely. "You just let her die" she yelled out angrily, standing up ready to hit Damon out of anger.

I quickly grabbed her and restrained her. "Shh, Elena there's something I gotta tell you it has to do with Bonnie, so please just come with us and it'll be ok" I whispered lowly.

She seemed to have calmed down somewhat from the words, and let us take her outside and take her back home.

"Ok Bonnie isn't dead Elena" I said as we came to sit down on the couch in the parlor. Her eyes widened as she took in my words. "What are you talking about I saw her die myself" she stated unbelievably.

"No, that was faked to make sure Klaus' guard is down, since he thinks we have no protection" I replied easily.

"So, you're saying Bonnie is alive and faked her death to make it seem real to Klaus" she asked apprehensively. I nodded easily; "we just have to keep her hidden till she is needed to take him down during the sacrifice."

She sat there quietly, visibly comprehending what she had just heard.

We were interrupted by the door slamming open, telling us that Damon was home.

He came into the parlor hesitantly, afraid to face the wrath of Elena. She darted up and suddenly threw herself into Damon's arms. He was surprised to say the least, but responded back and hugged her back tightly.

Stefan came up behind me and gave me a hug. I smiled happily, seeing Damon and Elena were ok with eachother.

"So you heard about the set-up right" I asked turning to Stefan.

He nodded wordlessly.

We all settled down eventually and fell asleep.

I suddenly felt someone was shaking my shoulder.

My eyes popped open to see Elena standing there. My eyes widened in question. Before I could say anything she silently put her finger on her lip telling me to be quiet.

I looked over, seeing Stefan was still sleeping. I carefully slid out from underneath his arm and followed Elena down to the parlor.

"What the hell is so important, that you have to wake me up at like 3 in the morning" I asked crankily, as I tried my best to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm going to resurrect Elijah" she deadpanned emotionlessly. I froze and stared at her incredulous. "And why is that" I asked, trying my best to stay calm. "Well since Klaus is here, I figured Elijah would be the best to be able to help us" she replied nonchalantly.

"Ok, you pull the dagger out while I get the blood-bags ready" I huffed out, knowing she wanted me to help her in the plan.

Gosh, why was I always the one people asked me to do these kind of plans with.

Ehh, they were still somewhat fun.

Though I don't know if bringing an angry original vampire back to life would be any fun honestly.

* * *

_**Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes **_

_So, I'm going to try to pull out the last 5 chapters out quickly the nest couple weeks, which might be easy, but once school starts in like 5 , 6 days I'm not so sure. But anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think? :D_


	36. Illuminated

I stood there and watched as Elijah's body came back to life slowly, but surely. His limbs jerked around at odd uncomfortable angles on their own accord. He was suddenly looking at Elena oddly.

"Katerina" he breathed out raggedly.

"Hey, shh; it's me Elena" she corrected him softly. "Oh god" he breathed out, and suddenly he disappeared and few right past me.

"Guess you can take care of him" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Here" I handed her the blood-bags as she walked out, I listened in on the conversation going on between the two at the door.

I zoned out after the first two sentences exchanged between them.

I thought about it; I said I wanted Elijah and I to be friends. But seems there was never time for that to even by trialed.

But whatever even during the short conversations I had with him, he seemed to act different more weird.

Well not exactly like he used to be, when we hung together.

But I guess, time changes things after you haven't seen the person in 40 something years. Sometimes at least.

I snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard Elena's car starting up. Well I guess they're going to talk or something; hopefully innocent and platonic.

I decided to just….. I don't know. Sit around waiting for someone to get up at least.

But than I realized I was going to have to lie for Elena.

Wonder how this is going to turn out for me.

I suddenly heard two pairs of footsteps tumble down the stairs.

Shit they're both up now.

I prepared myself coffee with blood mixed into it.

It might sound disgusting, but I liked it that way usually.

I sat on the counter and drank my coffee, hoping I would be able to get away with this lie.

"Hey Alex, have you've seen Elena" Damon asked as he entered the kitchen first, with Stefan following shortly behind him.

"Nope, haven't seen her at all today" I lied easily, I took a nervous sip of my coffee, avoiding their confused gazes.

They obviously knew me to well and saw I was lying.

I was suddenly slammed against the wall, with my cup of coffee now shattered and spilt on the ground. I choked loudly, as I stared up at Damon. "Tell me where she is" he demanded angrily, squeezing tighter at my airways.

Suddenly Damon was ripped away from me, and pinned to the other wall himself by Stefan. Stefan growled warningly towards his older brother; silently saying 'don't touch her like that.' I felt a smile lift my features, knowing he was protective of me.

They pulled away after having a silent battle with eachother, and looked at me demandingly.

"I can't tell you" I replied nervously, biting my lip and staring at the ground. "We just want to know if she is safe" Stefan replied easily. I looked up towards them, and knew I had to tell them.

They read through me easily. "Go check downstairs" Stefan told Damon quickly, keeping his eyes trained on me. "Why didn't you tell us" he asked, hurt clear in his voice and eyes.

"I promised Elena" I replied helplessly, shaking my head in defeat.

"I'm sorry" I replied, letting my features drop. I hope I didn't just screw up everything now.

He didn't say anything, and just went forward to enclose me in his warm, welcoming embrace. I replied back and hugged him back tightly.

Damon interrupted the moment, coming back upstairs with distress and anger clear on his features.

"Elijah's gone" Damon spat out.

"Where is she" he than turned to me. "I don't know; I watched Elijah's come back to life and suddenly they left, I don't know where they both are, I swear" I said quickly and easily defending myself.

His features softened slightly, knowing how scary he was seeming now.

"Just call her" I said easily, trying to help him out somewhat.

They both nodded, and Damon quickly dialed her number and called her.

We than listened in on the conversation. God, she sounded like they were going on some romantic escapade with eachother, and she would be back to Damon later tonight.

I shook my head in disgust and extinguished those thoughts; she wouldn't be like Katherine in that sense.

She than hung up on Damon intentionally.

"I'm sorry, just let her be; she'll come back" I stated softly.

He ignored me, and darted down to the basement getting a blood-bag.

"God, I hope he doesn't go on any rampage" I stated worriedly.

"He won't: hopefully" Stefan finished feeling slightly nervous for his brother as well.

"He'll be ok" I confirmed, my voice wavering slightly.

After a while Stefan had to go help Jenna and make sure she was away from Alaric; who is apparently inhabited by Klaus at the moment.

And they decided to not let me in on the loop about that.

Before I even had time to pay attention to it; Jenna was here in the parlor crying hysterics.

She must've finally found out vampires exist.

Poor thing, looked like she was going to have a panic attack from the thoughts of them existing.

Elena came back prompty comforting her aunt and explaining it all to her.

I walked in and saw Stefan was standing there out of sight and he had an unrecognizable upset expression grazing his features.

"You ok" I asked cautiously, as I came to stand next to him, in the same position against the wall.

"Just the way she reacted, made me regret being what I am" he replied disdainfully.

"Come on: there's nothing for you to regret, if you hadn't made the choices you had earlier in life, than you would've never made it to where you are now-" I bowed my head, seeing the close proximity of our hands.

I boldly took his hand in mine, offering support and comfort through it.

"You wouldn't be here; being a wonderful brother, and an amazing, loving, and caring man" I finished quietly. I bought out interlocked hands, and held it towards my chest right where my heart was.

"And my undead heart wouldn't be beating this fast, if you weren't around" it sounded cheesy, I know. But it was the truth, and how I felt. And I knew that he had to know this in his time of comfort and need.

His palm splayed out, laying across my chest. He felt the odd thundering thrum underneath his palm. It was odd, especially for a vampire.

"I love you for who you are" I whispered, as I let my free hand run through his hair, mussing it up slightly. "I love you too" he replied, leaning forward to kiss me slowly on the lips.

"Thank you" I whispered unconsciously. We were snapped out of our bubble when we heard Elena was leaving.

We quickly ran into the foyer, to see Damon had a unbreakable grasp on Elena's arm.

I stood before both of them, seeing they were having an internal battle with eachother. I grasped Damon's hand, and got him to release his grip on her easily. "She'll be back; it's ok" I stated calmly, as I stared up at my older brother-figure.

Elena was staring at Damon, seeing his features softened into uncertainness. "I'll be back Damon; I promise" she whispered, giving his balled fist a kiss goodbye.

And with that she left and went back to Elijah.

"Why can't we just all be happy; and not so doom, gloom, and personal growth" I couldn't help but say out loud to myself.

A laugh came form behind me.

I turned to see it was Stefan standing there, his attitude clearly brightened.

I gave him a hug, just for the heck of it.

I couldn't help but think, if Klaus is here now; than we're all going to die fighting for Elena…..

* * *

_**Song: Illuminated by Hurts**_

_So another chapter. :D I hope you enjoyed this one. It's quickly-written. And I apologize for that honestly. But also, is it bad to say for you to at least review? I mean I don't want to sound like some bad person, only letting her stories go on from the review. Though sometimes it might seem like it. It's just seeing someone review, makes me know I'm doing it for a reason and not for nothing. _

_Though I am writing for my pleasure and all, it makes me happy to see people enjoying it. And lately, I'm staring to think not many people are enjoying it. Soo, yeah I hope I don't sound to bad, but if you could take the time to review. _

_With just a simple one word or anything. It would make me feel slightly better about this story._


	37. If today was your last day

"The sacrifice happens tonight" Elijah deadpanned as we all stood in the parlor.

Made sense; the full moon, and he probably had the vampire and werewolf all ready.

I watched as Damon tried his best to protest, but Elena wouldn't listen and said no to everything he said.

After his swift exit, Elena instinctively followed him into his room.

I turned to Elijah and Stefan who were all standing there awkwardly.

"Well; let's just say that better work or else you'll have an angry mob coming after you with the white ash and dagger" I threatened lowly. I whipped around, and walked off towards Damon's room.

I looked and saw Damon was feeding Elena his blood.

I gasped silently, and darted back towards the wall out of sight.

Hmm, didn't seem like she was struggling, so maybe they talked it over?

Oh, well if it didn't seem like a problem; I might as well not get involved in it.

We soon saw Elena and Damon come out together, facing the three of us.

"Hey Stefan: why don't you and Elena go on a walk and hangout and stuff" I said suddenly. This was all part of the plan for Damon and I. "Why," they both asked hesitantly.

"Just to get closure you know; after your break-up it seems like you guys never really talked about it, and I thought since it's possibly the last day for all of us-" I trailed off thoughtfully.

I could tell Damon was happy; I was able to lie and get them to be busy while we did what we had to.

Elena turned to Stefan with a friendly smile. "Why not, it'll be completely platonic," she said, with a careless shrug.

He nodded quickly in agreement.

With saying goodbye to the both of us. They left and were going to go on a walk in the spot.

Well the spot; the three of us had discovered back in our human years.

"Come on let's get this over with, before I change my mind" I threatened lowly, as I turned to look at Damon. He nodded swiftly, and lead the way out.

"Let's go to the grill first. Get a drink to calm you down." I growled lowly at him in annoyance. Even though he was clearly joking around.

"Why not, I could use a drink," I replied nonchalantly.

We drove in silence towards the grill, not really wanting to speak at the moment.

We entered the grill, making a beeline towards the bar. I saw Alaric, and was ready to attack him. But Damon held me back roughly.

"What are you doing, Klaus is right there," I questioned fiercely with a scowl.

"Ric got his body back last night; so Klaus is now here in town in his own flesh," Damon replied back, with a dangerous edge to his tone.

I huffed out, and struggled against his tightened hold on my forearm.

"Whatever" I growled out and went to sit at the bar.

I listened as Damon horded Alaric in on the plan.

I took back my drink with ease.

I suddenly felt a chill pass me, and I looked to see _him. _He was right next to Damon, all casual.

I darted my head down, staring at the table, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"And who is this beauty," he asked Damon, his eyes on me now.

Unintentionally, my eyes thinned and my head darted up to glare at him. The act seemed to amuse him greatly.

"Fierce little kitten she is" he remarked, smirking at us all.

I growled and went back to my drink, as I listened to him and Damon talk.

"Don't screw it up," he warned Damon.

I saw he was ready to leave.

I panicked.

"What if I told you I could get you a different werewolf and vampire" I said suddenly, coming up right behind him.

He turned to her, with a questioning twinkle in his eyes.

He nodded silently beckoning for me to go on.

"Not a vampire most likely, but I could get you a werewolf; he's able to change at will when angry, not exactly like the typical werewolf, but it would still help you," I finished quickly.

"The name of this shifter?" he questioned.

"Jacob Black," I swallowed loudly.

"Well I'll make sure to track him down and have him as a back-up," he assured me.

I backed away and watched as he walked away.

I turned to see Damon and Alaric staring at me questioningly. "I panicked," I shrugged them my apology.

"Well this should work," Damon said easily.

"Let's go get Caroline and Tyler," I practically dragged him out of the grill.

"Where could he have them?" Damon questioned stupidly when we drove off. "The tomb you idiot," I yelled out easily, as I turned to look at him with 'DUH' written all over it.

"Sorry," he replied lowly.

We made it to the tomb.

I ran in there and saw Caroline and Tyler sitting there across from eachother looking dumfounded as ever before.

"Alex, Damon?" she questioned incredulous.

"Hey there, we're getting you out of here," I said quickly, reaching to yank off Tyler's chains as Damon took off Caroline's.

"Getting to be dark soon, sure you're going to make it," I questioned sarcastically as I looked down at Tyler.

We came out, and suddenly got a bullet. We looked to see it was Matt: Caroline's psycho boyfriend or ex I guess.

"Take care of this nutcase before I rip a vein out of him," I told Caroline in a deathly calm tone.

"Easier way," Damon said.

He ripped the gun out of the boy's hand and knocked him out with it.

"That's going to leave a mark," I said, shrugging uncaringly.

"Now let's go," Damon easily dismissed it.

We ran through the woods, and saw the moon was now coming out. Shit.

This wasn't going to end well for one of us three vampires.

"Come on, you have to try to make it," Caroline urged Tyler on. We stopped and saw his eyes were now shifting, and his bones cracked and jerked on their own accord.

"Oh shit," I remarked lowly to myself.

His teeth lengthened and he snarled at us. Like some real actual dog would do.

Suddenly, I was pinned to the ground with him on top of me.

I yelped out in surprise, and easily wrestled him off of me. I felt his teeth bite into the flesh of my wrist. I held in the string of curses that were ready to fly out.

"You ok?" they asked worriedly. I ignored the stinging sensation and easily played it off. "Good, he didn't get a bite out of me," I quickly dismissed.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I said quickly. We continued to run out of the woods.

Now I was about to die, how perfect.

* * *

_**If today was your last day by Nickelback**_

_It's short. But I kinda had this problem with my battery for my laptop, and the charger broke, So yeah. I kinda quickly got this done. I'll try my best to get the last three out quickly. I just realized there is only two more going along with the episodes. And I'll add an extra one to wrap it up as best as I could. _


	38. Leave out all the rest

I watched as Damon bought Elena in.

She was unconscious, and still didn't wake up. Though she was suppose to come back.

"You watched didn't you," I asked Damon from the side. Everyone went quiet and looked at me. "I did," he deadpanned emotionlessly. "And so did Stefan," he added.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"He should be here soon," Damon answered, not moving his eyes from Elena.

I went outside, and saw John standing there.

"Don't worry I'll be dying soon to buddy," I replied lowly, as I came to stand next to him casually.

I than watched as he dropped, and died.

I heard a distinct gasp.

She awakens.

I looked and saw Stefan was coming out of the woods towards the house.

I gulped, and ran into him thankfully. "Thank god, you're alive," I breathed out amazed.

"I'm glad you are too," he took in my scent comfortingly.

I froze, and felt a sting in my arm.

I pulled away.

"Yeah, definitely," I lied easily, with a believable smile.

We turned to all the other ones that were there. They could see Elena and Damon were having a moment together alone.

Suddenly Damon turned to me.

"Alex, I was wondering, could we go for a walk and talk?" he asked suddenly. "Sure," I answered hesitantly.

He than lead me outside, and we walked in silence towards the woods.

When we were out of earshot, he turned to me.

"What is it?" I asked. Though I had a feeling at what he wanted to talk about. "You lied last night," he said knowingly.

I stared at the ground, and nodded in agreement.

"Show me," he said suddenly.

I slowly rolled up my sleeve and showed it to him.

I finally saw it for the first time since last night.

It was all swollen red, and like something was pulsating beneath the skin. All red, and still an ugly blue grayish color. "So that's it, you're just going to die," he stated incredulous.

"It was fun while it lasted," I rasped out lowly.

"No, you can't just die like that: We just got you back," Damon denied quickly. I looked up at him, and felt tears reach my eyes.

"What about Elijah: He's an original, he should be able to know something," Damon threw out. "I have no way of getting in touch with him," I replied.

"I'll call him now," he got his phone out and already had his number dialed. I stood there awkwardly, and chewed on my thumbnail.

"Elijah, listen I don't care about any of that: Just- it's about Alex," he said quickly.

"What is it?" Elijah questioned worriedly.

"She got bitten, and I was wondering if one of you originals have a cure," Damon answered.

"I'll talk to my brother," he deadpanned.

And with that they hung up.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not letting you die," Damon said stubbornly.

I looked up at him. "Maybe it's my time," I came closer to him and pat him on the arm. "If I do, than you have to just keep me in your memory," I finished solemnly.

I felt my tears fall, and I fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Though I don't want to die," I shrugged.

"We'll try anything," Damon said quickly.

I pulled back, and stared at him through my tears.

"There's nothing you can do, I'm going to die no matter what," I screamed hysterically through my sobs.

"I'm going home, I won't be at the funeral tomorrow," I said quietly. I turned on my heel and walked off into the known direction towards the boarding house.

I went to the bar when I got home. I quickly got the bottle, and took back as much as I could in one gulp.

I turned toward the direction of the foyer, when I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

I watched as Stefan, Damon, and Elena came in one by one.

I took a deep breath, and tried my best to compose myself. Elena came in first and she smiled softly.

I turned around, not wanting to face any of them.

I took back more of the drink. "Already drinking?" Elena asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

I turned to her and smirk. "Celebration for our survival and living," I easily lied. She smiled, and nodded in approval.

I could feel Damon's stare burning a hole in the side of my head. I easily ignored it, and went upstairs to take a shower.

I got in, and saw the bite again, staring right back at me.

I groaned when I felt pain shoot through me from my wrist.

It was pulsating, and I felt slightly bothered by it. But I quickly threw it off and ignored it.

I soon got out, wrapping the towel around myself. I heard Stefan and Damon were talking in the study. "What's wrong with Alex?" Stefan asked, knowing somehow Damon must've knew. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you," Damon replied easily.

I got dressed, making sure to put a sweatshirt on to make sure the bite was sealed away from view. It would be better for everyone, including me.

I heard Stefan come into the room, and turned around to smile at him. "Hey," I said, slightly nervous. But kept a perfect poker face and hid it.

"Are you ok, something seems off?" Stefan asked suspiciously. I smiled a feign reassurance. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I asked playing dumb.

"Nothing," Stefan easily put it off.

I knew that he would easily find out about it eventually.

I ignored the growing, stinging sensation in my wrist and continued on with my life.

They all went to the funeral, while I stayed home by myself.

Now I realize that wasn't the best idea.

I felt a heavy weight of everyone that I killed and everything that I have done in my whole life: Weigh down on me.

I dialed Damon hurriedly, knowing he would be my support in this. I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm the most horrible person on this earth, I deserve to die," I stuttered out through my sobs.

"What?" he asked clearly blindsided by my statement.

"I deserve to die, so I don't see the point of trying to save me: It's no use," I replied bitterly.

"Ok Alex: Don't do anything, stay where you are, I'll be there quickly," he said quickly hanging up on me.

I let my phone drop, and I felt myself going more crazy in the head.

"Why: Why did I do that?" I questioned myself, feeling the self-loathing sinking into my mind.

I fisted my hands in my hair, and tried to get the thoughts out of my head.

I suddenly felt a hand at one of my fists, and gently pulled it away from my hair, and unclench it for me. I looked up and saw it was Damon.

I felt more guilt sink in, as I looked into his blue eyes.

"Kill me," I wailed out suddenly, feeling guilt hit me full-fledge.

"No, you can't give up Alex," he replied stubbornly. I let my head droop in his lap suddenly.

"Why?" I asked, feeling more calmer than I was a second ago.

"I don't know, it's apart of who we are," he stated somehow knowingly. "I wish it wasn't," I stated helplessly.

"Shh, it's going to be ok Alex: I won't let you die," he said easily, wrapping his arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

I heard the door open, and Stefan came in staring at us.

"Explain?" he demanded lowly.

I got up and came to stand up in front of him.

I stared at him, and felt tears come to my eyes.

I leant forward and hugged him. He was thrown off, and just hugged me back. "Oh Stefan; I love you so much," I cried into his shoulder.

"I love you too Alex: What's going on?" he questioned softly, petting my hair comfortingly. I pulled away and slowly rolled up my sleeve, and showed him the bite.

His eyes widened involuntarily.

"You're going to die?" he questioned unbelievably, as he kept his eyes on the horrid bite.

I nodded slowly.

He looked back up at me with watery eyes.

"No, you can't: I just got you back," he denied it. He leaned forward and kissed me quickly. Hard and surely on the lips, as if trying to get me to believe that with him.

I pulled away quickly, and stared at him. "I am, there's no other way," I said sadly.

Tears were now falling from his eyes clearly.

"No, I'll find something: I'm not going to let you die," he said stubbornly. I gulped, and nodded. I sure hope him and Damon working together, they'd be able to find something to cure it.

Because honestly, I didn't want to die and leave everything I had now. But if there wasn't anything to find at all. I will die. Nothing else to say about it: If it came to that though.

* * *

_**Song: Leave out all the rest by Linkin park. **_

_I'm going to try hard this weekend to write this all up and get it finished. But anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	39. Running up that hill

"Don't go: Stay with me please," I reached out for Stefan. I looked up to him, and practically begged him.

"Shh: Elena and Damon will stay with you, I need to go do something real quick," he assured me, coming to kiss me on the forehead comfortingly.

I fell back down on the mattress weakly nodding ok.

I felt sleepy, but I couldn't sleep.

I felt something build in my chest. I coughed up violently, and saw blood in front of me. Oh god that was disgusting. Someone was behind me, patting me on the back. "Ahh," I groaned out feeling everything on fire. Pain and suffering.

"Go, get her a blood bag," Damon was the one on the bed behind me, helping me. Elena was standing there dumbfounded. She nodded and ran off to get whatever it was.

I kicked the covers off of me feeling sweat bead at my forehead.

I panted out from the unbelievable heat I felt suddenly. "Urgh, this is hell," I rasped out lowly, resting against Damon.

"It should've been me," he said sadly. "No one deserves this," I answered sleepily.

"You don't," he twisted and threw it back in my face. I swallowed loudly. My throat felt dry and scratchy. It was irritating.

"It's my time probably," I answered knowingly. "We're not letting you die," Elena said suddenly, coming into the room.

"There's no cure," I coughed up more blood. My heart clenched violently, and it was on fire.

I screamed and scrunched up in a ball, shaking in tremors. "Kill me now," I screamed out in uncontrollable pain. I looked up, and suddenly everything blurred.

I came in front of the brunette and slammed her against the wall. "You did this, you turned me into this monster," I grabbed her throat violently. "You bitch," I bit into the neck of the brunette. She was so weak and didn't fight against me surprisingly, though she was an older vampire than me.

I was suddenly ripped away from her. I turned to see it was Damon. "It's Elena: Not Katherine," he said quickly. I looked into his eyes. I looked back and finally everything was clear. It was Elena: Not Katherine, just like Damon said.

I looked back up to Damon, and felt shame hit me.

I darted out of the house, not wanting to be scowled.

I than caught on to a scent. I knew it would cure the ache in my throat and make me feel better. So I followed it.

I ran up to the food source and bit into the neck uncaringly. They screamed out and I quickly snapped their necks.

"Alex," someone suddenly called out. I yanked my head to look up over my shoulder. It was Stefan.

I felt more guilt pound on me.

I hit the ground and coughed up the blood I just seemed to digest. "Ahh," I screamed as more pain passed through my bloodstream.

Stefan was suddenly down by my side and picked me up. He than carried me all the way home.

I felt shivers and sweats run through me. I snuggled closer to Stefan's chest for comfort.

I cried.

"I don't want to be like this: please just kill me," I practically begged into his shirt.

"No; you can't give in that easily Alex," he replied stubbornly as we entered the boarding house.

They bought me back up to the same bed.

Stefan stayed with me; and Damon and Elena were both close by watching over my worriedly.

"I remember when we swam in the quarry together, and we were yelled at and punished by our parents," I suddenly remembered wryly. He held my hand in his for comfort. "I remember, it was one of the best days I had with you," he whispered against my hair.

I smiled warily and nodded in agreement.

"I watched you live your life after I turned and they thought I disappeared," I revealed lowly, with a reminiscing smile. "I always felt you were there," he replied knowingly.

I grabbed the blood bag on the side table and drank it quickly, feeling a sudden thirst.

I suddenly felt it coming back up again. I coughed up on the sheets. Gosh this was fucking disgusting.

I felt more tears hit me and I felt pain. It all mingled together naturally.

I convulsed uncontrollably from the pain. I saw they all were staring at me with tears in their eyes.

I rested my head in Stefan's lap. "God, I love you so much Stefan," I whispered through my tears.

"I love you: I wish you didn't have to go through this," he whispered, bending down to whisper against my hair. I whimpered and nodded in agreement, unable to answer vocally.

I turned to Damon and Elena. Elena was crying uncontrollably, while only a few stray tears fell from Damon's eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything Elena," I rasped out, staring at her. "You did nothing wrong Alex," she swallowed loudly, trying to hold in the sobs threatening to rip from her throat.

"Yes I did: if it wasn't for me, you and Stefan would've been perfectly happy, but I came and messed it all up for you," I sobbed out.

"Alex, if it wasn't for you coming, we would've never been able to see the truth, and you've helped us," Elena quickly said.

I was unable to answer. "Ahh," I felt my heart clench violently once again. But more forceful and longer than before. "Make it stop, please," I begged out to no one in particular.

"This will help," a calm recognizable voice interrupted us.

We all looked up to see Elijah.

He came closer and held out a vial. "Klaus' blood is the cure," he deadpanned, giving it to Stefan. "Thank you," I said weakly, looking up with him. "Anytime," he gave a weak smile. I tried my best to smile back, but it came out just as weak as his was.

Suddenly a gust of wind hit, and he was gone.

Stefan opened the vial, and tipped my head back for me. I gulped it down quickly, wanting to be cured quickly.

I took it back with ease, and felt it already working it's magic through my system.

I rolled up my sleeve and watched as the bite healed and disappeared.

I smiled thankfully.

Stefan watched in amazement. "Are you ok?" Damon and Stefan both asked. I lifted my head up, feeling it was more easy to move.

I got up off the bed, and hugged Damon. "I'm fine," I confirmed happily.

Suddenly we all came together and had a cliché group hug.

We pulled away quickly and I turned to Stefan.

I hugged him tightly, and took in his comforting scent. "I'm so glad I didn't die," I whispered, almost breathless.

"So am I," he whispered.

I leant up and kissed him happily. He responded back quickly and excitedly.

"Get a room," Damon yelled teasingly from behind us.

I turned to him. "You know you're actually in our room-" I fired back easily with a smirk.

We pulled away and smiled at eachother. "I'm going to clean these sheets, if it's ok," Elena said suddenly. "Oh yeah, definitely go ahead," I assured.

When she tried to slip past us, I suddenly grabbed her in a hug.

Elena was thrown off at first. But easily hugged me back. "I'm glad you're alive," Elena whispered before she pulled back and went to collect the now bloody sheets.

Though I welcomed my death before, and was easily prepared to die; I'm glad I didn't die, and I get to live forever with my…._my family_

* * *

_**Song: Running up that hill by Placebo**_

_So, I couldn't come up with any better ending than that. But I hope you enjoyed. I will try my best to post the epilogue for this soon, hopefully Tuesday or Wednesday…..you know what. I changed my mind. I'm not going to do that, I'll just leave it at here and let you imagine how it went after this story. _

_But I do also have a couple ideas, for companion pieces to write and all. I could write a Damon/Elena version, with it alternating between both of their opinions and thoughts throughout this story, since it was mainly in Alex's POV for this._

_Than there is a Elijah/Alex one I could write about their adventures when they were companions during that time. _

_And I could definitely write one about the relationship between Damon/Alex/Stefan when they were human and everything….. So what do you want me to write? Would you want me to write anything with this at all? Now I'll give you the full playlist for this whole story, which is very long :/_

Do you remember by Jay Sean

Make me wanna die by The pretty Reckless

It's all coming back to me now by Meatloaf

Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides

Tonight by Enrique Iglesias

I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace

Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

Mr. Brightside by The Killers

Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless

Cannibal by Ke$ha

Castle Walls by T.I. featuring Christina Aguilera

Without you by Breaking Benjamin

It is what it is by Lifehouse

Figured you out by Nickelback

Hysteria by Muse

I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin

Little house by The Fray

I got you by Leona Lewis

Corner by Blue Stahli

The moment by Safetysuit

UltraNumb by Blue Stahli

Throw away by Blue Stahli

Taken Aback by The Rocket Summer

The Howling by Within Temptation

Blind by Placebo

Hurricane by 30 seconds to mars

Love like woe by The ready set

Who knew by P!NK

In my arms by Plumb

Saviour by Black veil brides

Black black black heart by David Usher

This is war by 30 seconds to mars

Diamonds aren't forever by Bring me the horizon

One of a kind by Placebo

Stereo hearts by Gym Class heroes

Illuminated by Hurts

If today was your last day by Nickelback

Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park

Running up that hill by placebo

(I'll post the link to the full playlist of it on my profile :D)


End file.
